Mr and Mrs
by RetractedEmotions
Summary: Weeks after the Night Howler scandal, Judy Hopps continues to pursue and write her story to make Zootopia a better place for everyone but something is hiding in her mind that she does not know what it is yet. A sly Nick Wilde is on another pursue, the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun was rising over the great, bustling city of Zootopia, where it claims to be the place where "Anyone can be anything". Well, if you were in the eyes of Judy Hopps, that was true. Very true indeed. She made a promise to herself that she would "Make the world a better place!" she would try that and would never give up until she thinks it seems right. She has made the world, well, Zootopia a better place than it once was.

Following the recent Night Howler scandal that turned the city into turmoil, and the arrest of former Mayor Dawn Bellwether, prey and predators were once again reunited in harmony like it was left before. They can go outside, even on public transport and they do not need to threat over a different type of species judging their behaviour and 'biology'. No, no, no. The meekest prey can go up to the fiercest looking predator and order a coffee or something like that.

There was something special about this certain location, it's diversity. Even though some people may not get along the slightest, they might discriminate a predator for it's scars on it's face, most of the time, they just forget about it and coddle up once more.

6:00AM came, and Judy's regular body clock made her spring out of bed gleefully, thanking that the night was over. She ran out of her tidy bedroom, trailing a few important ZPD documents behind her and finally landing on the floor. She then grabbed a towel and went towards the bathroom to wash for the day. She turned on the shower and waited for the hot water to come out. She had a crappy boiler and she knew it. But it didn't bother her too much but it took the water FOREVER to boil.

She just took this precious time to wonder what to do today after work and what cases she will get to crack. But something else is overshadowing those thoughts this morning "I'm so excited today! It's Nick's first day on the force today!" She was excited today because Nick Wilde, a used-to-be scamming red fox that mooched $15 off her for his own business needs, to a detective, has managed to join the Zootopia Police Department. He has changed a lot since the Night Howler case. He managed to crack the case with Judy, and assist with the catching out of Bellwether with Judy's carrot pen, he earns trust from Chief Bogo, which you would dream to get as he is very hard to please, even from a fox.

A few minutes later, the water was just at the right temperature. Finally. Judy then took her towel and herself into the bathroom. She then hung her towel on the hook nailed into the wall, stripped out of her pink nightgown and stepped into the steaming hot shower. The water began to flatten down her fur against her skin in a soothing way. Judy then reached for the bar of blueberry flavored soap to clean as she washed herself from ear to toe.

She continued to lather the soap among her silky grey fur for a few minutes, flattening down any stray bits of fur that she could see sticking out. 5 minutes later, she finished up, turned off the water and then dried herself down. Judy then picked up her uniform, neatly hanging from her wardrobe presenting itself in all it's glory and slapped it on.

Judy then rushed out of her apartment and headed down the two flights of stairs. As she opens the creaky door, then sun crept into the dark hallway of the apartment, presenting the already-bustling street heading the her favourite stop on the way to work, Frankie's.

As Judy pranced cheerful along the pavement, she admired the full beauty of Zootopia. The golden sand that blanketed Sahara Square to the moist trees of the rainforest district. Her badge gleaming in the light of the sun, expressing accomplishment and her dignity. A few minutes went by, Judy knew she was getting closer to Frankie's. The sweet sugary smell of his famous doughnuts, cakes and pastries conquered the air. Smelling it made Judy feel like she has rotten teeth and made her want to brush her teeth afterwards.

The bakery was a small, dainty and cute (ahem, sorry Judy) pop-up shop that stood up proudly near the park that Judy would take quick jogs in her spare time. The owner was Frank Howl, a wolf from Tundra Town who started his business there. It became popular with his friends and family at first, then the rest was history. He moved it into the big city where he makes loads of 'dough' each day. Frank was propped up on the counter with his neck in his chin with his usual crazy look in his eyes. Then he saw Judy, a regular come towards his shop with her lavender eyes being lit up by the sunrise.

Frank then saw her, his eyes lit up and waved at her. Judy acknowledged his greeting by waving back at him with that beautiful giggle she utters every so often.

"Frank my main man! Hows things going with your life?" said Judy.

"Hey Judes!" Squealed Frank. "The usual, doing the thing I love, making everyone's jaws drop and their eyes twinkle with my sweet lovingly made goodies." His face then faced the floor looking disappointed. "But something's missing..."

"Oh what's that?" said Judy looking concerned.

Frank then looked up with that goofy smile of his. "I haven't made YOUR jaws drop or eyes twinkle yet!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh, Frank. You've made me worried for a second there! I thought something else was on your mind." said Judy, giving him a friendly punch to the arm.

Frank laughed. He then cupped his paws together and asked;"What can I get for you today?"

"Ooh, I dunno. It all looks so good!" said Judy as she eyed the display cabinets filled with delicious treats. She couldn't make her mind up. 'Sugar Yum Yum's, Cornish pasties, or a blueberry muffin?' She thought carefully. She felt like she could just let the waterfall building up in her cheeks flow right out of her mouth.

"Could I have... a few rainbow sprinkled doughnuts, um, a dozen carrot flapjacks and 5 blueberry muffins please?"

"Certainly! Anything for my favorite bunny!" said Frank grabbing his gloves and snapped them on his paws. He carefully took them out of the heating display window, being careful not to taint their beautiful look. He placed them into a brown paper bag before handing it to her.

"Righty then Judy. That's $2.95 for all of that!" chimed in Frank.

"Certainly! Let me get my purse..." said Judy. She reached in to her bag to search for the money. Unlike any other woman's bag, which is a universe of it's own, Judy's was a lot like her room, tidy and organised with little pockets to sort stuff out. She found the money she owed Frank.

"There way go Frankie boy!" chirped Judy. She handed him $4. "Keep the rest, you deserve it!" she looked at him with her huge purple eyes.

"Aw Judes you don't have to do that!" said Frank, surprised. "No, I insist! You work hard enough for this." insisted Judy giving him a look of approval.

"Okay then... hope to see you again!" called out Frank as Judy left the bakery. "Same time tomorrow?" "Sounds great! See ya!" shouted Judy, skipping along the pavement once again to the ZPD building.

 **A/N: This is the very first chapter of my very first fan fiction! All reviews and criticism welcomed. I will try to take in and put to use any feedback you give me! Cheers! :-) -RetractedEmotions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N - Thanks so much for the positive support in my first chapter! I never knew that I would get so much support in my first fan fiction. You have encouraged me to keep on developing this story! Keep it coming guys and gals! Cheers! :-D - RetractedEmotions**

Judy arrived at the Zootopia Police Department main base. It was full of officers a lot bigger, a lot more fierce looking than her such as Officer McHorn. Judy and him didn't talk too much to each other, but they will still great friends. Criminals may see Judy as a small cute can-do-nothing bunny, but on the inside, the beast inside her always growled, like when Nick growled savagely to her at the Natural History Museum to catch out Bellwether.

As she walked through the huge doors that lead to the reception, she saw a familiar face at the front desk. Benjamin Clawhauser. A cheetah that is portrayed as a large, squealing, Gazelle loving cuddly looking stereotypical cop. He was on his computer writing a review about Gazelle's latest concert on 'Pawbook'.

"The latest Gazelle concert has gotta be one of my favorites." he wrote "I may always express that, but because it's true! The way that the stage direction was set up made me think what else she has in store for us next! It keeps on getting better and better and I hope she shows us her-"

"Clawhauser!" called Judy from the desk. Clawhauser jumped out of his seat, looking around the reception searching for the person whom called him.

"Ahem, down here." said Judy slightly chuckling.

Clawhauser then looked down against the desk, seeing the familiar bunny at the end of the desk.

"Oh-ho hey there Officer Hopps! What's goin' on?" he squealed "Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"Oh nothing" she replied. "Here, I have a question for you. Whats round, big and is decorated with spots?" she asked.

"Um, my belly button" answered Clawhauser, not giving it a second thought.

Judy then started to bellow out a loud laugh, loud enough to echo around the whole reception area. Officers looked in the direction of the laughter and then turned towards Judy who was leaning her head against the desk.

One of the officers turned towards the other "Hey, that's Hopps over there. She is the one who helped us with that Night Howler thingamabob."

"Yeah..." said the other. "damn she looks great as always." He looked half lidded at Judy smiling. He then started to sniff in deeply from a smell that he long adored. "Mmm, I smell blueberries..."

When Judy pulled herself together from her savage laugh attack, she looked back up to Clawhauser who was wiping tears away from his eyes with his paws after laughing so hard too.

"Heh heh... no, silly! Your favorite doughnuts!" delivered Judy. She presented the luxurious, sweet, colorful doughnuts in a nice box to Clawhauser. He then started to drool and squeal. It was not long after he grabbed the box out of Judy's paws, tore it open and started munching away.

"Oh Judy," muffled Clawhauser, stuffing his face with the doughnuts. "You shouldn't have! You are the best!" he continued to chomp.

"Aw, it's nothing, really!" chipped Judy "So, how has your day been?"

"Ah, it was good, but it just got better thanks to your kindness!" Clawhauser grinning with crumbs on his flabby cheeks.

"Well I am glad to make everyone have a greater day! It's just not the same with people not feeling fine, you know what I'm saying?" asked Judy

"Yeah," continued Clawhauser "It's just not very... natural. But in the end, everyone is going to be fine, thanks to you, Officer Hopps!"

"Thanks Clawhauser." said Judy beaming. She is just glad that she has another person have great day. Why, she was having a great day too!

"Well," Judy pushed on, "I'd better get to my office. You never know how many chases, investigations or interviews I may be missing!"

"Oh go on then!" Clawhauser said quickly. "Your office phone might be ringing right now!"

"Oh! You might be right!" Judy said enthusiastically. "Gotta go! See ya later Clawhauser" she said running down the hallway disappearing into the far distant corridor.

"That bunny, is just too great!" Clawhauser said to himself. "Now where was I?" Putting the remaining doughnuts aside him, he finished typing his review

"-amazing talents once more!"

'Done!' he thought, clicking send.

Judy walked past the array of doors until she saw one with a gleaming bronze plate reading 'Off. Judy H.'. She smiled at it every time she glanced upon it. She turned the door knob to unlock the entrance to her office.

It was tidy to say the least, you would expect from her. It was a small desk, lined up with papers and a computer, covered with sticky notes which contained memos of important business. Judy walked up to her over sized wheelie chair and spun around in it to face her desk. As she set down the bag full of Frank's goods in the desk drawer, she looked upon her office phone, which it's light was blinking.

"Ooh, I wonder who this is!" said Judy as she pressed the play button to play her voicemail.

"You have a new message from Nick Wilde. Message one."

 _Beep!_

"Hey there carrots!" said Nick's voice from the other side. "You free tonight? I thought maybe we could go out to see Finnick or whatevs. Get back to me on my cell. I'm soo bored, I mean, Officer Higgins is so boring. All he do is talk about politics and such. Anyways get back to me. See ya!"

"End of messages" the phone spoke.

"Oh Nick..." sighed Judy feeling guilty, her ears falling back. "You should know that I'm not here at;" she looked at the time stamp showing when the voicemail was sent.

"Eleven-thirty at night." she leaned back in her chair.

"Knock-knock, cutie-pie!" a familiar voice said calmly. Judy's ears perked up and nearly fell off her chair in surprise. She turned her head to see who it was.

"Oh hey there, Officer Wilde!" she said happily as she saw Nick. Her eyes then widened. She saw Nick with his arms crossed across his chest looking sly as ever. She couldn't keep off his slim torso and his muscular body. He looked like the predator that was ready to chase any criminal that is his prey. She thought he look amazing.

"So..." said Nick smugly looking as accomplished as ever. "What do you think carrots?"

"Nick, you look..." Judy paused for a second as she was about to say 'as sexy as hell'. She recomposed her thoughts looking for an alternative word. She then found it. It was on his police tie. "scruffy as normal. Here, let me fix it." she said annoyingly, as she fiddled around with Nick's tie straightening it up.

Nick, losing his smile, then looked annoyed. "Everyone's a critic" he said to himself quietly. Even though he said that, he didn't mind when SHE said it. He thought it was a certain bunny, trying to make sure he succeeds in his new job.

Judy's bunny ears heard what he said and swatted him playfully on his muzzle.

"Ow, that kind of hurt, you know" Nick said rubbing his nose trying to sooth the pain on his sniffer.

"Aw, come on Nick, I was just joking" Judy said laughing.

Nick then started to sniff again, smelling what he smelt before at the reception. He then realized that smell was coming from Judy.

"Mmm, carrots." he said soothingly, half lidded. "You smell good."

Judy started to blush as she tried to hide her face in her ears.

"Thank you Nick."

 **A/N - Once again, thanks so much for the support on the first chapter. You have encouraged me to continue with the novel that I so wanted to share with you amazing guys! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 possibly on Wednesday GMT! Cheers once again! -RetractedEmotions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Just a heads up, the story moves to the more mature side with some explicit language coming from two certain foxes!**

When Judy finished tidying Nick's scruffy uniform up, they walked to briefing where they were given their assignments. They were assigned to go on patrol around the city by Bogo. Since Nick was new to the force, Bogo put Judy with Nick to show him what it is about. Nick was very happy with that decision he almost sprang out of his chair with joy in front of Bogo and the rest of the officers in the briefing room. Luckily for him, he managed to contain his excitement and instead, blurted out one of his clever responses.

"Oh sir, you not sure that you should put me with Higgins over there? He looks worried." he said.

Officer Higgins arched an eyebrow at Nick, feeling insulted.

"No, Wilde." boomed Bogo from the front of the room. "Officer Hopps needs to show you what to do in this section of police activity."

"Very well sir." Nick said, with a cool tone.

"Any questions?" asked Bogo. Officer Snarlov began to raise his hand. "Well, don't bother because, I really don't care." Everyone began to chuckle slightly except for Judy and Nick. Well, really Judy. Nick began to snigger until he got punched on the elbow by Judy, signalling him to behave.

Boy, he liked Judy's touch when she made any physical contact with him. He thought it was the only type of punch on the arm he could take and convert it to soft pats on his elbow. He loved her small round head, tall erect ears, pink nose, her slim curvy torso and her purple eyes. Damn, those eyes are so mesmerizing, they hypnotized him whenever he looked at them deeply. Nick was secretly in love with Judy.

"Dismissed." Bogo said as he left the room, slamming the door shut as he walked out.

Everyone started to talk at once, discussing the assignments they were given. Nick and Judy followed them out of the briefing room and headed towards the garage where the cruisers, parking duty vehicles and SWAT vans were. Judy unlocked their cruiser and then opened the door. But there was a slight problem, she was not that tall enough to get in the cruiser without struggling. Judy hated the way that car doors were a bit too high for her reach so she can get in with ease.

Judy tried to get in to the drivers seat of the cruiser, but once again, she struggled. Nick saw her struggle and went over to help her get in. "Here, let me help." he said. He took her by her torso and picked her up to place her into the drivers seat. He was struggling to let go of her. He thought her build was so perfect, yet fragile.

"What's up. Nick?" questioned Judy, looking concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing" Nick said, quickly removing his paws of her. "Just wanted to make sure that I got you in the car alright."

"Aw, thanks Nick! You are really helpful to other people." said Judy smiling as she put her paw on his shoulder. Nick started to melt like warm butter inside as he soaked in every second of Judy's soft and delicate touch.

"Well, are you getting or not, partner?" Judy asked excitedly.

Nick's heart nearly exploded when she said 'partner'. He totally thought of a different meaning of partner when she said it.

"Oh, yeah. Can't wait to get started carrots!" Nick said giddily.

As Nick got in the car, strapped on his seat belt, the cruiser started up. Judy pulled on the gear stick and stamped her foot on the acceleration. The car speeded out of the garage, nearly as fast as they Flash went in his car the other day when Judy rejoined the force. They went on to the main road to their lookout position. They were there in a blur.

Judy pulled up in a dark alleyway and put the car into park. Judy took her binoculars out of the glove box and began to keep lookout.

"So... what do we do on patrol?" Nick asked, knowingly what to do. He just wanted to hear her talk.

"Oh, it's very simple Nick." Judy said "You just have to keep look out for any suspicious activity. Just like I did when I watched you sell those pawpsicles to those lemming fellow a week ago."

Nick's eyes widened, his smile still growing. He forgot about that week. Damn, was that a week to remember. That was the first time he laid his eyes on Judy. When she butted in to that argument at the ice cream parlour, that was the moment he first saw her.

"And when you sold those sticks to the construction site claiming that it was redwood, and you melting the giant pawpsicle on that rooftop in Tundra Town, and the-"

"Okay, I get the idea gobby!" said Nick sarcastically giving her a gentle noogie. She giggled as she pushed him away gently.

"You have all the time in the world to give me noogies," said Judy. "but now is not the time!" She place her binoculars back on and carried on her lookout for any criminals or any wrongdoing.

Nick sighed heavily with love as he leaned back in his chair when Judy said that. "You have all the time in the world to give me noogies" repeated in his head several times before snapping out of his daze and began to act serious and looked out for criminals too before Judy asks what's going on with him.

10 minutes went by, but nothing interesting came up, yet. Nick was looking around, boredom invading his body. Until, he saw something that caught his eye.

"Oh my god." exclaimed Nick.

"What!? What is it Nick?" Judy said loudly pulling the binoculars off her face.

"That's my homies van coming up." he said excitedly, half closing his eyes smiling cunningly.

"Oh, Nick! I thought we had something!" said Judy in an annoyed tone, glaring at him.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I just get too excited sometimes." explained Nick.

The van pulled up to a parking lot and then stopped. As the door opened, a familiar fennec fox jumped out. He then pulled out a box of cigarettes and then lights one. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and ripped pair of jeans. It was Finnick. Nick hasn't seen him since that pawpsicle stunt a few weeks ago. Nick jumped out of the cruiser and walked towards Finnick.

"Nick! Come back! We are supposed to be on duty!" Judy shouted from the window of the car.

"Cool it, carrots. I'm just going to speak to Finnick. I have not seen him in yonks!" Nick replied. Judy let out an annoyed "Mm!"

Finnick flicked his cigarette out of his paw as he saw Nick approach him. Dumbstruck, he could not believe that Nick was in the force now.

"Nick..." Finnick uttered. "How things been with you?"

"Oh, not bad actually" Nick replied. "You?"

"Shit." Finnick said seriously. "I haven't seen you in ages. Now I see you are working for the pigs."

Nick lost his smile. "Oh, yeah. Look Finnick, I joined the force because I thought that I-"

"Thought you could make the world a better place?" Finnick interrupted. "Bullshit. You did that to get away from me."

"No Finn." said Nick worryingly. "No bullshit happening here, you hear? I just thought that I had more meaning in my life. But I still want to see you mate."

Finnick sighed heavily, thinking about it for a minute. "You promise?"

"I shouldn't have to make a promise." Nick replied. "I made a vow to still be mates and see you. But things are going to be different. I'm working with the force now, so no hustling anymore you see?"

"Fine. But just remember this" Finnick paused. "You fucking made that vow. So stick to it."

"I promise, Finn."

"Alright. I trust ya big lug." They both stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. Awkward.

"So, what's been happenin'?" asked Nick.

"Haven't done a hustle for a while now man." said Finnick. "Shit, I am kinda gettin' shakes from cold turkey alone."

"Sorry about that." Nick said with remorse looking down at his feet, clearly feeling guilt.

Finnick looked behind Nick's shoulder. He saw Judy sitting in the cruiser looking through the binoculars. "That your partner in there?"

Nick looked behind himself "Yeah. Her name is Judy. She is my partner for patrol duty."

"She good with you?" Finnick asked concerned.

"Oh she is fucking perfect." Nick answered. "She has such a kind personality, a great face and a super fluffy tail."

"It sounds like you want her to me." sputtered Finnick "Shit man, she is a bunny."

"I know, but it shouldn't really matter who I like. She is a great person to be around." said Nick.

"Nick!"

"Huh?"

"We've got hit and run! Come on! Get in! Get in!" Judy shouted urgently.

"Oh god! I- I will see ya later Finn!" shouted Nick as he rushed to the cruiser, slamming the door.

"Yeah, whatever man." Finnick said quietly as the cruiser sped away.

Lightning up his mood somehow, he smiled and said to himself; "Nicholas P. Wilde, it's great to see you again."

 **A/N: Once again, thank you to the growing readers and fans for all the support! Remember, all feedback, good or bad is highly** **appreciated so I can take it in to make the story more enjoyable for everyone! New chapter set to come out hopefully on Friday GMT! Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Oh my god. I never knew that I would get so much positive feedback and manage to reach over 1,000 views on my first ever fan fiction. Thank you so much for this guys! You have made my day special after a crappy day at high school! A special shout out to user 'WolfGirl619' for the continued support he/she has given me!**

The cruiser sped down the busy main road following to the main shopping district. They were hot on his tail and showed no signs of giving up. The perpetrator was a male jaguar who belongs to a gang called 'The Perks' was driving like a maniac to say the least. There were near misses, going on the pavement, even knocking over a mail box. The jaguar was trying everything to shake the two coppers off.

Judy wasn't a good driver either but at least she was cautious and went through less populated areas so no people would get hurt.

"All surrounding officers, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde in pursuit! We have a 481, going westbound Sahara Square, need backup ASAP!" Judy screamed into her radio at the top of her lungs.

"Uh y- yeah. We need more cops here please." stuttered Nick not feeling confident. He never knew he would be in a huge mess like this on his first day. No. Not a savage, bloody mess, but a reckless, hesitant mess.

The jaguar looked at his dashboard mirror, he saw that the bunny and fox were still after him. He snarled and took a tight turn to the right, where he didn't know, was an alleyway for a size of an elephant, so it looked like an entrance to a bystreet.

The fierce predator looked behind him, watching the only way out of this situation get blocked off by Nick and Judy's cruiser. He then frantically pulled out something from under his seat, put it into his pocket and opened the door of the car.

Nick and Judy realized that he was trapped and got their tranquilizers, cocked them and stepped out of the cruiser. Both of them aimed down the sight of the dangerous weapon, and pointed towards the open door of the car ten feet away.

"ZPD!" shouted Nick. "Come out with your hands up, and we wont hurt you!"

Judy thought to herself "Oh yes we will, ya dumb fox!" she had a happy trigger finger at this moment in time.

The jaguar stepped out in defeat of the car, looking rather mischievous. "Come on now officers" he said in a rough, cold voice. "You know you will be making a big mistake if you take me in. A BIG mistake."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked, losing his concentration.

"Nick!" whispered Judy gritting her teeth. Nick then pointed his tranquilizer gun at the jaguar again.

"On the ground now!" shouted Judy sternly, showing that she was not playing around.

"You should just let me go." growled the jaguar. "That one hit was a mistake. It was just a puny cub. We kill loads of idiots by hand if they made a huge mistake to deal with us."

Nick's blood drained down to his stomach, where he was feeling cold and wonder what sick, twisted feline would do something like that.

"You've got ten seconds." said Judy aiming at the jaguar's stomach.

"You sure you two don't want a coffee or something down the road? We can laugh it out, and forget that this ever happened." offered the jaguar.

"Ten... nine..." Judy started to count.

"I'll give you some dough if that's what you really want." bribed the jaguar. "That foxy friend of yours looks like it needs some chump change for the dry cleaning."

"My partner looks a lot handsome compared to you." rasped Judy.

Nick could not believe his ears when she said that. He felt like that the connection may not just be in him, it was in her too. He could just pass out in love if he wanted. His heart was beating fast in lust.

"Seven... six..." continued Judy

"You have a second chance to change your mind, or it will get really messy."

"Five...Four..."

"THINK FAST!" the jaguar suddenly said as he pulled out a 12.7mm pistol out of his black leather jacket and pointed it at Judy and took a shot. In the split second he shot his round, Judy shut her eyes tightly and shot her tranquilizer dart at the jaguar, which hit him in the stomach. He let out a soft 'meow' as it hit him.

Opening her eyes, she saw Nick in front of her, blocking her view. Nick was shaking violently that she thought he was going to shatter to pieces. Nick fell to his knees screaming in agony, clutching his chest.

She thought she was imagining it. Nick was seen with blood coming out of his chest and back as it was seeping through his uniform. He looked in shock and in pain at the same time. Judy eyes went wide, her ears drooped as her jaw dropped. "No..."

Nick's chest that was once filled with love five seconds ago, was now emptied in a second from a bullet. His vision blurred as he smiled as hard as he could to Judy "Carrots... don't worry. I'm going to be okay. You'll see..." he struggled to say as he fell face first to the ground.

"NICK!" Judy shouted. She placed his head on her knees quickly. Her vest, shirt and badge were being stained by Nick's rich blood. She put pressure on his wound with one paw as she radioed for help with the other. "Office Hopps to dispatch" she cried down the radio. "10-00 officer down-all patrols respond, Officer Wilde down! Send the paramedics!"

"Officer Hopps, we are approximately two minutes from your location. Medical service on the way." said McHorn on the radio.

Judy put both paws on his heavily bleeding wound whilst she waited for help. At this point, Frank was seen going down the pavement and he saw the cruiser with it's lights on. Curious he went to see what's happening.

"Hello? Is there a problem?" he called.

"Yes, I need your help with this officer!" Judy responded. "He has been shot and is bleeding heavily!"

Frank knew that voice anywhere. 'Judy?!' he thought.

"Judy? Is that you!?" he called riding the bonnet of the cruiser. He saw a fox on the floor in a pool of blood. "Oh my god! I'll do what I can! What happened?" he said traumatized as he put his paws on Nick's chest.

"Frank?.. My friend..." Judy sobbed and gasped uncontrollably. "He... he..." Frank didn't need her to finish her sentence as he saw the jaguar that shot Nick on the floor.

"Oh man..." he said in disbelief. "So is this your partner right here?"

"He... he is more than a part- partner. He's my friend!" Judy cried out.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and landed on Nick's eyes and nose. She tried to be the brave bunny she is normally and not cry, but this was unbelievable to her. Her best friend, shot. Shot in the line of duty on his first day. Sirens were heard coming closer and closer to the crime scene. The road was then filled with cop cars and an ambulance.

"Keep clear from the casualty!" shouted Chief Bogo as he ran towards Nick with a paramedic beside him. He suddenly stopped. "Oh-my-god..."

"Excuse me," the paramedic said as she started to bandage Nick's wound quickly. When he was temporarily bandaged, the paramedic checked his pulse.

Something that surprised all of the officers, Judy, Frank and even the paramedic came.

"He's got a pulse!" the paramedic shouted. "Quickly, get him on to a stretcher and to the vehicle pronto!"

Nick was then lifted on to the stretcher carefully as the paramedics took him to the ambulance as officers arrested the jaguar who was about to wake up. "You coming officer..."

"H- Hopps." Judy said still crying. "Yes, I will come with you..."

Frank clasped his hands together closing his eyes as Judy jumped into the back of the ambulance where they put Nick and let Judy calm down. As the ambulance sped towards the hospital, Judy was standing up looking below her seeing Nick's face, eyes still shut. She gently laid her paws across his forehead and kept them there.

"Don't die now..." she said to herself "Stay strong my friend..."

 **A/N: OH NO! Poor Nick... what will happen? Find out in the next chapter that will be released some time next week! Once again, thanks for the great support you guys! Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Okay, we are getting into my favorite part of the novel, the building up of Judy's emotions! I also want to apologize for the late upload as I am busy in high school at the moment. But school won't stop me from building up this story! (Okay, unless if I am ill.) Also on a side note, almost 2,000 freaking views! I hope you enjoy the latest addition to 'Mr. and Mrs.'!**

At the Zootopia General Hospital in the western side of the city, faint sounds of ambulances and medic vehicles were heard all around the area. It was a blindingly white place to be in and it was kept really clean. No drop of blood or vomit was seen at all. The whirring of machine and smell of strong disinfectant filled the atmosphere. It made the animals feel nauseous, especially Judy.

Judy was in a waiting room of some sort, sitting down on a perfectly sized seat as she kicked her feet around anxiously. That sight of what happened just five hours was seared into her mind. The way she opened her eyes after her life flashed before her eyes, and seeing that a certain hero took a bullet for her right in the chest. That was having some mixed emotions go across her mind. That face that he gave her as he collapsed helplessly to the ground made her feel very grateful that he was by her side, but feeling guilty at the same time. Why did she let this happen to him? Hell, she wished that she could have let Nick stay and talk to Finnick, but what situation would that put her in? The bullet that hit Nick would be in her chest, or even in her head because of her size. And no-one would hear her scream in agony and call for help. She would have been rabbit on a hot plate, served with pepper.

Judy has been waiting around the waiting room for so long now, her eyes, still bloodshot from the amount of crying she has been doing, began to feel heavy. And not just like only to ten gram weights hanging off her eyelashes, it felt like a barbel was attached instead. She was tired. Not just because she was generally tired, but tired of hearing the same excuse coming from the GP that she kept on asking "How's Nick Wilde?" or "is he going to die?"

The short answer that the GP gave her, in a stubborn voice was a; "He'll be fine." Just one more time that sentence was said, Judy was going to go hopping mad and start to bounce off the walls, so she just decided to leave it at that.

She looked around the quiet waiting room for a while, before she focused her attention on a coffee machine that was a few feet away from her.

"Hmm, maybe just one wouldn't hurt a lot..." Judy said to herself.

She picked herself up, still shaking with anticipation and shuffled her feet towards the whirring machine. She looked at the options as she murmured to herself back the choices. "Espresso... latte... or..." She suddenly lit up only a little bit. "Oh... organic carrot tea... that's what them kamchatka bears drink...". She dropped a few coins into the slot and then the machine started to whirr louder making Judy stand back a bit. Startled, she came back to her senses and waited. A minute later, a piping hot cup of delicious smelling carrot tea was presented to her. She picked it up and went back to her seat and started to sip it.

For starters, it made her feel a teensy bit better than she was a minute ago. She downed the rest of it down when it was only a fraction full. Judy licked her lips in satisfaction and beamed.

"Wow! That was actually..." said Judy as she started to slur. "Really good..." she manages to let out before she yawned and started to lay down on the chair, putting her legs up. She then put her arm under her head as she rested it on her arm. Turns out that tea was one of those types that is supposed to help you and make you sleepy. Her eyes started to shut about halfway and then looked onwards to the door that led to the operation rooms, where... Nick was, being hopefully saved by the people that she relies on.

"Hope you are okay... Nicky," she said smiling as she shut the rest of her gem purple eyes and then started to snore. Loudly, but cute at the same time.

Judy was suddenly in a house with wood grain floors and green walls as her eyes creaked open. She then finds out that she was sleeping on a settee in a quiet living room. Something then hit her pink nose as it twitched in the air. "Hello sleepyhead." said a voice. "Hungry?"

She knew that voice from anywhere. Calm, soothing and sarcastic at the same time. Judy turned in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened as she saw a Nick Wilde wearing a chequered apron on with a type line on it screaming 'Kiss the cook'. He set an apple pie on the glass coffee table in front of her. As he did, he sat himself down next to the bunny. They both looked into each others eyes, especially Judy's.

"Well..." said Nick, half lidded. "How about my payment?"

Judy didn't know what he was talking about, and then, she suddenly realised. They were a couple. Her heart started to thump erratically, so erratic that she thought that it was trying to break out of her chest. She then closed her eyes, leaned in to kiss Nick's cheek, when all of a sudden, she heard a noise.

"Judith Hopps!" boomed a voice.

Judy then sat up immediately as she looked around her. She was back in the waiting room of the hospital. Coming back to reality, she then frowned because her sleep got interrupted. Or more likely, she was ticked off from the fact that her dream got interrupted. She then had an epiphany. She has feelings for Nick. The very fox that she thought was a low life from the start. If she didn't have feelings for Nick, the why the hell did she just have that dream?

"Judith Hopps!" said the voice again. Knowing that this was the same sentence from her dream, she looked up to see the doctor in front of Judy, overshadowing her.

"You feeling okay?" asked the koala doctor.

"Fine... just fine" replied Judy.

"Well, just to let you know, that the operation on Mr. Wilde was a success. We never thought that he would survive in these circumstances. We thought it was the protective material of his uniform or it could be something else." explained the doctor.

Judy's eyes lit up as her mood began to be positive once again. She smiled. There's the Judy Hopps we know! "Really!?" she said surprised "Can I see him?"

"Well... you can," said the doctor "But due to Mr. Wilde's current state, we ask you not to wake him up and let him get some rest. He will be very tender across his chest aswell, so we advise you not to touch that part of his body if you are going to make physical contact with each other."

"Oh, thank you!" squealed Judy. "So... where is he?"

"Oh, I will lead you to his room." said the doctor escorting Judy through the seemingly endless rows of doors in the recovery department until the doctor came to a stop in front of a door.

"Okay, this is it." said the doctor "Room 042. Oh, and also, just a friendly reminder, visiting hours are almost up. We will require you to be out of his room in an hour."

"Okay then." Judy replied. The doctor pushed the door open as Judy nodded at him to say thank you. As the door closed, she turned towards the hospital bed. It was too tall so she grabbed a stool from the corner of the room, took it to the side of the bed and hopped onto it. She glanced upon a sleeping Nick, his arms by his sides then she saw the blood stained bandage on his exposed chest.

Judy sighed and put her paw on Nick's paw, connecting them. "Thank you Nicky. I will never forget this." she said as she leaned over Nick's head and kissed his forehead gently. She then sat back on her stool and looked upon him, still holding his paw. She could hear his slowly beating heart that made her feel pain in her heart too. The pain of love.

 **A/N: Hooray! Nick has miraculously survived! But can his emotions survive? Stay tuned for Chapter 6 coming out this weekend or next week! Once again, thanks for the growing and existing support I have from you amazing people! ALSO, I am looking for a volunteer for a new cover design for the novel, so if you are interesting, PM a link to the image and I will see if it is good to go! Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: 2,000 views. I'm speechless. I cannot believe people are using their spare time to read a novel that I thought was going to completely flop! I send my most sincere thanks to you guys and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this novel as much as I enjoy writing it! P.S: A special thank you to a special fan for sending me a lovely authentic Judy Hopps plush in the mail that I received yesterday! I have it next to my laptop where I can glance upon when I am boned on some paragraphs! In this chapter, Judy spills the beans on her feelings. Anyway less talking, more writing the next chapter! Hope you enjoy the latest addition to 'Mr. and Mrs.'!**

"And that's how I burned the pie, and the explanation why I only use microwaves." said Judy to Nick, who is unconscious. It's been half an hour since Judy entered Room 042, the resting place of an injured Nick Wilde. Ever since Judy took the stool and kissed him, she was starting to tell all her life secrets to Nick. She knew Nick couldn't hear him, but she thought his heart might listen. Just might. She blabbed on about the fails she encountered at training to become a police officer, to the day when she fell off her bed and a glass of water spilled on her head. She was coming clean.

Judy looked to Nick's face, stared at it for a while until her eyes started to well up with tears. Not only because she was sad, she was crying at his absolutely handsome appearance. From his shining orange coat to his eyelids which protected his luscious emerald green eyes. She would give anything in the world just to see those eyes forever.

Judy was holding Nick's hand for what seemed to be for eternity, which she would never want to let go. She tightened her grip in his paw as tears started to roll down her puffy cheeks. She wanted to curl up against Nick and tell everything that she knew and loved, but no. she thought it would be too fast for him. She started to think of a plan on how to know Nick more when she was interrupted by a knocking on the door, upon which she heard, her ears perked up and let go of Nick's paw almost immediately.

"C- come in?" stuttered Judy. The door opened to reveal a huge shadow creep through the door. A small foot appeared through the tiny crack of the door that came closer to reveal a small figure. It was Finnick. He was holding a bouquet of roses and lilies. Along with him was that half lidded look with him, until he saw the rabbit officer. His eyes went wide.

"Oh, hello there." greeted Finnick. "You must be my homie's partner." He looked at the state of Judy's uniform. "Damn, that must have been some mess you got into with N back there. Did you shoot a guy or somethin'?"

"No," Judy told Finnick. "N- not exactly..."

"Or did you..." interrupted Finnick "No way... you didn't?"

"Of course not!" shouted Judy angrily. "I would never shoot him! He's my best friend!"

Finnick looked straight at Judy dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" he questioned. "I never suggested that you did that. I was going to say that you would save a predator... a prey of their species helping out a sabre toothed animal?"

Judy's ears fell back behind her head. She started to blush with embarrassment. "Oh, sorry about that." she apologised to Finnick. "I- I have a lot on my mind at the moment. I keep on jumping to conclusions. But yes, I did help him. He's my partner, and most of all, he's someone that I care about."

Finnick looked at Judy with a straight face, looking serious. "I think you and him are going to be the best of pals" he said. He looked on. "So, can I see Nick?"

"I'm not stopping you... um... what's your name?" Judy asked.

"The name's Finnick. But you can call me Finn." Finnick said with a cool tone as he grabbed a chair from the side of the room. "I believe we only seen each other like two times. So I don't blame you."

Finnick jumped onto the chair that he placed on the opposite side of Judy. As he got up from his knees, he glanced upon a dead looking pal. "Fucking hell," he exclaimed quietly. "He's properly messed up..." He saw his bandaged chest. "I don't even know how he survived that shot, hot shot got him right between his lung and heart. He got well bloody lucky."

"I don't even know how he survived either, Finn." said Judy looking at Nicks face, stroking his furry cheek with her finger. "But soon, his luck will run out. He might get into a situation like this again and he will not be so lucky then. I hope I won't be around to hear that news." When she finished her sentence, the dams in her eyes broke and started to cry again.

Finnick arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't say that. That will make you feel worse. Also, you might jinx it, and it might happen."

"Attention all hospital visitors," the intercom screamed through the room. "Visiting hours end in fifteen minutes. Please finish up your visits and make your way to the lobby."

"Oh come on!"exclaimed Finnick "I just got to this bloody place." He thought about it for a few seconds. "When the GP comes in to tell us to leave, I will make sure she will make an exception."

"Oh Finn, you know you can't just do that at your own will." explained Judy "Hell, I can't even let you do that. I have to do my job you see-"

"Come on, Officer!" argued Finnick "I want to see my fucking friend for at least an hour before I walk out of this dump! Hell, I even know that you want to see him forever."

Judy's ears became erect when he said that. Finnick knew that she wanted to stay here with Nick forever. "I- I still have to-"

"Judy... Come on, Judy." intimidated Finnick. "I know a lot about you, a lot more than you know yourself. You want to curl up next to Nick, wrap your arms around his chest and never let go."

Feeling defeated, Judy decided to come clean to Finnick. "Yes. Exactly what you said... I have feelings for your foxy friend. A lot more than friendly feelings, I have more serious feelings for Nick." She took a deep breath before uttering; "I love him. I love him, alright? I love the way that he smells like blueberries every time I go near him, I love his soft fur that I hardly ever touch, sometimes by a simple mistake. But most of all, I love his face. His eyes, his muzzle and especially his sly expression he specially does for me."

Judy quickly covered her mouth with her paws, realising she said too much. Finnick looking wide eyed pulled himself together and processed everything he heard. A complete stranger to him is in love with his best friend.

"Wow." he said astonished. "I never knew that he was that handsome. I thought he was an ugly mush, but I guess I was wrong."

"I- I'm so sorry," said Judy with gasps in between. "I said too much. Ev- everything I said never happened, okay?"

"Judy, don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me. You don't need to worry about it. I won't say a thing." he brought out his arm towards her with his pinkie finger out. "Promise. I keep promises, and I keep vows."

Judy smiled weakly "Okay, Finn. I trust you." she connected her pinkie finger with Finnick's own. Judy retracted her arm back, with Finnick following suite. They looked at Nick for a few minutes, observing him to see if he ever moves. Finnick was fidgeting in his seat.

"Something wrong, Finn?" asked Judy with concern.

"Nah, not really. Just need to go to the shitter." he answered as he hopped down to the floor "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you in a minute." said Judy as Finnick shut the door. "Lovely. Just what I needed to hear." she said to herself annoyingly.

She looked down at her feet, suspended mid-air. "I hope I can trust Finnick. He seems like a good guy but I don't know if he just blurts out stuff." she asked herself. "Oh, what are you saying Judy? Remember, don't judge a book by it's cover." As she said that, she felt something grasp her uniform. Startled, she looked below herself, she saw a tangerine colored paw grabbing her shirt tightly.

"Carrots, I'm glad you stuck around..." a weak voice said. Judy suddenly looked towards the bed with a toothy smile. It was a miracle! Nick was awake, looking directly into her gem purple eyes!

 **A/N: Once again, thanks to my friends, family and loyal fans for the support. Stay tuned for Chapter seven coming out Wednesday GMT! REMINDER: I'm still looking for a cover designer for the novel. If you have an entry, send it to me via PM and I will use it. You will be fully credited for it!**

 **Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Once again, another 1,000 views in a space less than two days! The total tally is now just over 3,000 views! I cannot thank you guys enough for this milestone! In this chapter, Nick wakes up from his sleep after being admitted to the ZGH. Hope you like this latest addition to the novel!**

"Oh my god, Nick! I can't believe it! You're awake!" squealed Judy as she wrapped her arms around Nicks neck tightly. She stayed there for about a minute until she finally let go. "I'm so glad that you are still alive!" she said giddily.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are still standing strong..." wheezed Nick as he coughed violently. He put his paw on Judy's cheek, wiping a stray tear on her grey fur. His eyes rose up for a bit. "Oh, I should apologize shouldn't I?"

Judy looked confused. What has he got to say for himself? "For what? What have you done to make you wanna apologise to me?" she asked as she rubbed her temple. Nick thought about it for a second. He didn't want to say something wrong. "For making you worried... It's all my fault. I mean-" He sputtered. "I mean, I- or, we wouldn't be in this mess if I would have just kept focus on that bastard of a jaguar..." Nick said before he looked away from Judy. "I should have took the shot whilst we had the chance."

Judy sighed with discontent. "Nick, look at me. Please?" As she said that sentence, he looked towards her again. Judy, wanting to see those eyes of his said to him in an annoyed tone; "Please?" Nick looked at the end of his bed for a while until he felt the urge to bother to move his cranium in her direction. He eyed her legs lazily, not wanting to make eye contact with her because of the guilt he felt.

Judy rolled her eyes as she got more annoyed and her hunger for Nick's handsome face increased. "In my eyes, Nick." in which Nick did almost immediately. Judy put her paw on his forehead, stroking his ears and began to explain. "First of all Nick, you did the right thing by not shooting that feline immediately, at the ZPD we give the criminal the chance to give in unless absolute necessary." she assured with a smile. "Secondly, it is not your fault. In fact, you made me feel thankful for having an amazing person by my side. If that idiot pointed that gun at you, I would do the same for you."

Nick revealed a genuine smile to her, knowing after he had the guts to listen to her, he would be happy to listen to her any time. He then looked down to look at her bloodstained uniform. "Where did all those bloodstains come from?" Judy looked down and scanned her body. "Oh, this? This is when I put pressure on your open wound. It was spilling out like a fountain you would find at the Rainforest District!" Judy paused for a moment after she realised something. "Oh, that reminds me." she smirked jokingly. "You have someone else to thank for saving your life."

"Who's that person I need to compliment?" asked Nick as he folded his arms.

"A friend of mine that I have known since I moved into Zootopia. His name is Frank Howl. He runs a small bakery near where I live." Nick's eyes lit up. "Is it the wolf who makes those amazing blueberry muffins that makes peoples eyes twinkle and taste buds explode with joy? Oh I know him too! He is a great animal!"

Judy was surprised that Nick knew someone who was pretty new to the scene of business. She was just going to ask Nick what he knew about him until she saw Nick's arm reach out to her and grabbed her police vest that pulled her forward with it. Judy gasped silently wondering what the hell was going on. "N- Nick? What are you doing?" Nick ignored Judy as he smiled when he unclipped her badge from her vest and started to polish it clean of blood with his wrist. "What?" he answered jokingly. "I just want to keep your prized possession clean of anything icky. I want to see it shine in the light of the sun, not being obscured by anything that prevents from showing your commitment of being a police officer."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Nick." said Judy as she presented a weak smile. She felt disappointed. Her feelings towards Nick have changed dramatically since that dream she had in the waiting room. She felt that she meant to him so much that she treated the dream as an epiphany. She knew she wanted him and she hopes that Nick felt the same way. Judy also felt relieved that Nick didn't make a move on her yet. She felt that she wasn't ready yet, she wanted to do something special for him, and second of all, Finnick was still in the building. That reminded her to tell him that he was here.

Nick handed back her badge, free from blood. "Here, carrots. I believe you would want this back." said Nick with a smile "Thanks Nick. Once again, you are not as useless you think you are." said Judy sarcastically as she clipped her badge back where it belongs on her vest. "Oh, I was meaning to tell you, Nick" began Judy. "Your pal, Finnick is here. He is in the restroom. Well in terms you will understand, the shitter at the moment."

Nick's ears perked up and his jaw dropped a bit. She had never hear Judy swear before. But he couldn't complain, he swore all the time but most importantly, he knows that Judy has actually met him "Hm, okay. Did he speak to you? Did you get to know each other a little more?" Nick asked Judy.

"Oh yes, yes, yes." Judy said in a louder voice. "We started to talk about how you and him met and what you did together before you started doin' your hustling schemes" she started to lie. Karma got to her as she blurted out; "We also started talking about you and I explained to him how I felt for-" she suddenly stopped as her lavender eyes widened when she realised what she said. 'Crap, Judith! What were you thinking?!' she thought to herself.

"Felt for who?" questioned Nick and he arched an eyebrow, leaning up from his bed. As Nick leaned up, a very sharp pain came from his chest. So sharp that it travelled through his whole body, from his chest to his legs. "OW! F- FUCKING HELL THAT HURTS!" he shouted in pain. Judy immediately heard how painful it was coming from his voice. "Nick, calm down! Just lay back in your bed, okay?" she said calmly gently putting his head back on the pillow. "Well, that was stupid..." said Nick assuringly. Judy sighed in relief and in discomfort. "Thank you, Jesus!" she said to herself quietly. "Just stay there and rest your head ya dumb fox." she said playfully swatting his nose gently in a playful manner.

"You better make sure that happens then, okay doc?" a voice was heard coming from the corridor. Judy turned towards the door, listening to what was going on out there. "Cuz I don't want a fucking guard telling me to leave when I just got here." Nick and Judy realized who that was.

"Yeah, thanks doc." the voice said. When there was silence, the door was suddenly kicked open with a loud bang. Nick's heart nearly leaped out of the huge hole in his chest. Bright light flooded the resting room as a shadow of a small figure was seen at the door.

"Finn! How's things!" said Nick with a lack of enthusiasm. "Hey Nick! Doin' good my homie!" shouted Finnick. "Hey Judy, the doctor has given some extra time so lets make this quick."

"Oh, goodie." said Judy with a huff. She wanted to be alone with Nick now. She wanted to away from that rude, obnoxious animal. But, she didn't want to hurt Nick's feelings, so she just rolled along with it and started to talk about her experience coming to Zootopia to the two foxes.

 **A/N: Okay guys, the next chapter might not come out until next week. I have studies to do and I need more creative thinking time, otherwise I might get a bit more repetitive in later chapters and I don't want my fellow readers to be bored! Once again, thanks again for the moral support! Hope to see you again with another great chapter! Cheers! :-) -RetractedEmotions**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late addition! Like I said previously, I didn't want this novel to go down the toilet due to my careless repetition. I hope you will like reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Finnick went on, and on, and on about the same old thing. Each story he told the two cops was about some scam that he pulled and ever single one he blabbed on about was nearly as identical as the last one. He was so into telling stories, that Judy had no chance to talk about a serious matter like 'How do you both feel being friends?' or 'What do you think Chief Bogo would do?'. This parade of nonsense kept rolling like a steam train with a never ending supply of coal until everyone's extra time ran out.

"Okay guys, your extra visiting hours are up. I'm afraid that I have to ask you all to leave." ordered the leopard doctor.

"Aww, shucks!" cried Finnick as he fell from his stool. "Oh well, nothing can last forever, eh?" he chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll see you whenever than, N." he said as he walked away from Nick's bed. As Finnick flicked his shades over his eyes, he looked back to Nick and Judy as he clicked his tongue two times. Nick, trying to look enthusiastic, clicked his two fingers and pointed two him in respect. Judy also tried to form a smile, waving to him. The fennec fox disappeared into the blind, harsh corridor. Judy's face went back to her true colour. Annoyed, disappointed and worried. You could see it in her eyes. She want to let it all out.

"Oi," the leopard called. "That means you too, bunnykins. I'll be back in five minutes." As he left the room, Judy looked to Nick in a downhearted expression. She let out a harsh sigh as she clambered down her stool and headed for the exit. "Hey, come here for a bit." groaned Nick. She accepted his offer and went towards his bed. "Yeah? What's up Nick?" asked Judy. Nick took her paws and held them tightly in his own, specially using his limited strength just for her. "Look, I don't want to say this," said Nick. "I know Finnick can be a huge chatterbox, and I know that for a fact. I mean, he gets right on my dick. So don't think that he is doing this just to prevent us from talking to each other. He just needs a polite reminder that he is just talking a bit too much." Nick took a sharp intake of breath.

"How about you come in tomorrow and we can talk. Alone." offered Nick "I know Finnick so much to know this, he won't come here for a few days then he will be back. What do you say?" he coughed.

Judy's eyes widened and her ever widening smile continued to grow. She tried to hide it but Nick's offer was too much for her to contain it. "Yeah, yeah! Sounds like a good idea!" Judy giggled. "What time? Maybe after work?" Nick didn't need to think for an answer he just came out with. "Yeah, sounds good. Whatever suits you, Judes."

"Okay! I won't disappoint you!" she promised. "I promise! Well I gotta get going." Nick smiled with a half lidded look in his eyes. "I hope not. Otherwise, I will have to discipline you... with some boring talks about hustling" he mocked. Nick knew that he was flirting with her. But he didn't care. Judy giggled softly as she swatted his muzzle gently. God, did her laughter want to make Nick hug her tightly. Nick struggled to let go of her soft, fuzzy paws but painfully let go of them soon enough.

"See you tomorrow!" said Judy as they said their goodbyes. She only was halfway out of the door, until she stopped to look at him. She suddenly ran back to Nick and wrapped her paws around him to give a soft, embracing hug. Nick welcomed it gladly. Both of their hugs made them warm inside from it alone. Warm in comfort. They stayed like this for a minute until they finally let go of each other. Judy walked out of his room and shut the door gently. Nick sighed lovingly, and then closed his eyes so he can see her faster.

Judy walked back to her apartment, with paws clasped together behind her back. As she opened the creaky door that led to her living room, she sighed in the darkness. She closed the door, feeling slightly agitated by the fact that Finnick ruined everything for her, despise him knowing her feelings for Nick. At that point, Nicks words replayed in her head; 'Don't think that he is doing this just to prevent us from talking to each other. He just needs a polite reminder...'

Judy pattered to the small, claustrophobic kitchen part of the apartment, the site of many failed attempts of trying to cook for herself. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a bag of microwave assorted vegetables and dropped it onto the marble worktop. She then raked down her body, still stained in red. "Better go get out of this crap first..." she said to herself. She walked over to her bedroom door, propping the door open with her foot. The musty room was left as it was when she left for a supposedly great day with him, Officer Nick Wilde for his first day.

She then looked down to the floor, observing the scattered papers that were left there when that gush of excitement left the bedroom. Judy sighed as she bent down to pick up the documents, neatly filing them and then setting them down on her small table.

Judy then started to take off her uniform. As she started to unbutton her shirt, she glanced upon a photo of her, and Nick on his graduation day at the ZPD after his training. She then turned away from it as she continued to strip herself down to only her undergarments. Judy then plucked a fresh nightgown out of her dresser. She suddenly had the urge to turn back to the photo, weirdly enough, to start talking to it.

"You'll be seeing this great body in all it's glory very soon, Nicky..." she said seductively. Her ears then went back, wondering what she is doing. "What the hell, Judy? You are talking to a fucking picture! What the hell is your problem?" She spent a few minutes to pull herself together, she said to herself once again; "This is getting too much... this is it. Dreams about him, hugging him and talking to a fucking inanimate object. I truly love him! What are you going to do when he gets out?" She thought carefully as she put on her pink, frilly nightgown. As her, small head popped out like a mole coming out of it's hole, she had an idea. "That's it! Take him to the greatest district in all of Zootropolis, the Entertainment District! Yeah, there is a funfair, a fancy restaurant and a theatre! This could be fun!" she murmured to herself as she went to the kitchen, paced around wondering how that would go.

Nick couldn't sleep. He was thinking too much about Judy, he wanted her so much that he would give anything in the world to be near her forever. The resting room was quiet with the only sounds being the machines doing their job. "Okay Nicholas, I'm going crazy for that bundle of cuteness... I really want her, hell I wanted her to talk more than bloody Finn. Maybe I should take her somewhere nice." He thought about it for a moment "I know! I could take her to the Entertainment District! I know she'll love the things that go on there! An arcade is down there, along with the finest diners to feast on and best of all, the funfair! All I need to do is make sure when the time is right!" He then looked across the room an started out of the only window in the room. Nick then closed his eyes and said a piece.

"I wish that this date with Judith Hopps a great one. I hope for this one and only miracle. Please..."

"I wish that the day that I ask a Nicholas Wilde the greatest one ever. I hope that this would come true. Please..."

As both wishes were said, a shooting star burned across the skyline of Zootropolis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update... I am very busy at the moment and I am doing studies. Sorry to disappoint you if I have! In this chapter, we get introduced to Frank's son briefly. I hope you like the chapter!**

A few weeks later, a dense fog rolled across the streets of Zootopia as the rain accompanied the fog. It was raining like cats and dogs and it hit the ground like a thousand horses galloping. No matter how bad it was, this didn't stop the busy commute that ruled the city roads. Animals that weren't fond of the rain such as the big cats were seen with very thick raincoats trying to keep their fur away from the exposed atmosphere.

Judy was sleeping soundly in her small, creaky bed. The rain that pattered on her window harshly caused her face to scrunch, growing in discomfort. As she tried to drift back to sleep, her phone buzzed loudly on her bedside table. One of her eyes opened as she heard the noise. She slowly got out of bed as she didn't seem very enthusiastic to get out of bed at all. She has been seeing Nick every day since he got admitted to hospital, and it was having a bit of an effect on her sleeping schedule. She let out a long yawn, stretching her arms in the air. Her small legs dangled over her bed as she reached out for her phone. She pressed the button to turn on the screen. As she did, the bright screen started to burn her eyes from the exposure of light. Her eyes then got used to the light and she managed to see what it was. It was a message from Nick.

It screamed to her; 'The chief rang me up yesterday. He doesn't think I should go into work for a few weeks when I am outta this dump.' She tapped on her keyboard; 'Okay. Well, that really sucks. Does that bum you out or somethin'?' She smacked the 'Send' button when she finished typing. She mercifully got off her bed and walked towards the window that disturbed her sleep. She glanced at the gloomy street below and she saw the rain splat upon the concrete road. Judy then turned back to check her bedside clock. It was 5:30, thirty minutes before she was supposed to get out of bed. "Well, better early then late I guess." she said to herself as the rabbit went on to do her normal morning routine.

Twenty minutes later, Judy cleaned herself, got dressed and managed to feed herself some cereal. ' _Ping!_ ' Her phone shouted out to her, she went over to it and see what it was. It was Nick again. As she picked up her phone and switched on the screen, she started to read. 'Kinda... I really wanted to get on some real action as a cop but I also really not bummed out either, I mean y'know, I kinda don't want to show my face near anyone at the station anymore.' Judy could not believe what she saw. Nick wanted to hide himself from everyone now. She crooked an eyebrow as she typed out on her phone simply reading; 'Why?' She instantly got a reply. Judy quickly started to read it. 'I mean, I don't want any of the bigger guys to see me as Office Nick Wilde, the person who got shot on his first day on the job. And by someone that they could easily take out themselves.' Judy then began to looked half-lidded at her phone and wrote; 'Nick, I told you this once at the hospital, and I'm not going to say it again. So pay attention. If you think that this is your fault, it is not. Okay? NOT. YOUR. FAULT. I am also pretty sure you are not the only mammal that got shot on your first day on the force! So please don't put any more pressure on yourself that you have already. If you are not going to do it for yourself, at least do it for me!' Judy then grabbed her dark green raincoat, zipped it up and walked out of her apartment. As she started to climb down the stairs, her phone buzzed and read; 'Okay carrots. I will try. Oh, and don't forget about after work!' She smiled at the message that she was sent. "Thank you, Nick. And I will not forget!"

Judy started to take her normal route to work. It was a lot less interesting with all the rain invading the area. No one was out of their houses, cars or even coffee shops. She pattered along the pavement as raindrops hit her small pink nose when she goes past roaring engines of stopped cars. Out of instinct, she felt nosey and took a peer inside a warm colored car from the corner of her eye. She thought to herself; "Must be so... warm inside there" Judy saw a baby wolf in the back passenger seat, playing around with a soft toy of a lion. She then looked in the driver's seat and saw a familiar face. It was Frank, unusually not at his store. Frank saw her and rolled down his window.

"Hey Judes!" greeted Frank. "How's things been?" Frank then saw Judy's expression on her face. It was that sight that made him seem sad. Frank took a deep breath. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about your friend..." he quavered.

"Daddy, who is the strange rabbit weirdo?" commented the cub. Judy's eyes narrowed as her jaw dropped slightly, a little bit of an insult, but made her nearly say 'Aww!' in sympathy. Very suddenly, there was a loud shout that nearly made jump 2 feet into the air when she "PAUL! Don't call this nice lady weird. What did I explain to you about your manners?" He hissed and his fur stood on edge. The young cub flinched and his eyes widened. "Oh, sorry daddy... hello ma'am!" he waved his small paw at her.

"Aww! Hello little one!" sang Judy, waving her paws in response. "So, is your name Paul? That's a radical name!" Paul put his hands on his fluffy cheeks. "Oh, thank you..." Judy finished his sentence. "Judy, Judy Hopps!" Frank then started to talk to make sure that she was okay after the traumatic events of yesterday. "So... is your friend okay? Is he getting the care that he needs?" "Oh yes, yes." said Judy. "It- it kind of sucks that he has nothing else to do... hell, he was so enthusiastic of doing this job, but now..." her eyes began to well up with tears. "Instead of behind a desk near me, he is in a hospital bed far far away from me. I can't stop thinking if he is going to be okay and hope that he does not die during the night."

"Hey! You work as a police officer?" Paul chimed in. "Paul, not now. Miss. Hopps is just a bit upset right now." When Frank mentioned Judy's sadness, Paul's curiosity went through the roof. "Oh no! Why are you upset, Judy?" Judy tried her hardest and put on her game face. "Oh, it's nothing, sweetie. I'm just a bit sad, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about, okay?" Paul didn't seem convinced, but rolled along with it. "Hmm, okay... if ya say so..." Judy smiled weakly at him. "Thank you." Frank looked towards her body. "Geez, you are soaking! Do you want a ride to work? Maybe, if you want, you can talk about this situation. It's up to you!" Judy thought about it for a moment until she came to a conclusion. "Yeah, why not?" Frank smiled that made Judy smile back. "Well, welcome aboard! Get in quickly before you get absolutely soaked!" he said, patting the front passenger seat. Judy climbed in and Frank made his way to the ZPD.

Frank then decided to start a conversation. "Judy? What is it like to be a police officer? Do you take bad guys to jail?" Judy wanted to engage with the conversation. So she did. "Well, sometimes! But not all the time. I mostly have to go on stake-outs and nothing interesting comes to light." She felt a bit cocky for a moment and decided to say; "Did you know I was the one that got naughty Mayor Bellwether in jail?" Paul gasped loudly. He could not believe that he was sitting in the same car as the hero of the city! "No. WAY! You are the lady that has been on the news! You nearly got killed by a savage fox didn't you? You got so lucky!" Judy's emotions nearly fell apart when he mentioned the same fox. "Y-yeah. Can we talk about something else please? It's just because I'm not ready to talk about the case fully." Disappointed, Paul sighed with a; "Oh, okay... do you like knock-knock jokes?"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and for four. THOUSAND. views! I am forever grateful for my fans that have m** **ade it this far into the novel! I aim to get the next chapter written by hopefully this weekend or maybe next week. Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Hey all! I missed all of you fellow readers to death! I am so glad to be releasing Chapter freaking ten on 'Mr. and Mrs.'! This chapter has some more mature language than the other ones, so be warned! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Frank arrived at the ZPD HQ after weaving through traffic and taking the shortcuts he knew around the big city. Judy unbuckled her seatbelt and swung open her door as she climbed out of the small station wagon. She turned around to Frank. "Thanks Frank. You were really helpful to me this morning." said Judy as she pulled her hood over her head. "Ah, no worries! You know I would do anything for you." Frank responded with a smile. His eyes then narrowed in disappointed. "Oh, come on Judes! Show me those teeth!" Judy tried her best to put on a smile. She didn't want to make Frank think that she felt worse than he already thought. Judy then managed to smile weakly. Frank wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to annoy her. "That''s my girl! You know what, don't put any more pressure on yourself, you will just make yourself feel a lot worse." Judy's fur stood on end. She just told Nick the exact thing. "Y-yeah, okay. Thanks Frank. I'll see you soon alright?" Frank then pointed at her. "You too!" Paul then called out to say his goodbyes. "Bye-bye Judy! Can I see you again?" Judy's ears fell back with an adorable gaze in her eyes. "Oh, of course sweetie! You'll see Officer Hopps soon, I promise!" Paul then clasped his paws together. "Oh, yay! Have a good day fighting bad guys!" Frank waved at Judy when he went back on his way. Judy rushed towards the shelter of nature that is the police HQ.

It was a lot more quiet today than usual. Judy looked around as she walked through the vast space of emptiness that filled the main reception. She saw one or two officers in the corner chatting as she made her way to Clawhauser's desk, where he was sat. She nearly got to the desk until her sensitive ears picked up a nearby conversation that was going on between Officer Higgins and Officer Fragmire. She stopped dead in her tracks as she listened on. "So..." started Fragmire. "Officer Wilde is already out of action... kinda sucks, doesn't it?" Higgins face quivered and let out a booming laugh. "Really, Fragmire? 'kinda sucks'!? Puh-lease! I think that is bloody weak for a newbie to the clan, especially for a fox! The most sly mammal in the city getting outsmarted by a freaking kitty cat holding a little toy? I think that is pathetic!" Judy's amethyst eyes started to water, like a leak in her crappy sink at home. Fragmire looked at Higgins in a disbelieved way. "C- come on now, Higgins! He is new to this type of business, leave him alone!" Higgins' eyes darted towards Fragmire. "Oh, come on Fagmire-" Fragmire looked at him annoyed. "The name is Fragmire, Higgins. You know that I don't like you calling me that." Higgins let out a short chuckle. "You know I really do not care. Hell, you sound more like James Bandicoot!" Judy's face grew angry, with a frown so intense, it could scare the mane off of Mayor Lionheart. "Is that an insult, or a compliment, because I really do not know how to make of it." Fragmire asked Higgins with a confused look. "Make it what you want for it to be, F. But come on! Wilde got attention because he helped out that dumbass bunny munchkin Hopps at the museum. Like what the hell did he do, pretend to freaking bite her neck? That is just pathetic!"

Judy's blood boiled at a rapid pace, so fast that it made her silver fur turn red with evil. Steam could even come out her ears. Her gem purple eyes have evolved to a blood red color. Her buck teeth also look like sharp canines, the type that a fox could have. She started to stomp towards the two officers, completely missing the front desk. Clawhauser saw her go past his desk. He stopped drinking his soda, plucked the straw from his lips and said; "Hey there, Officer Hopps!" Judy ignored him. She was so enraged with what she had heard, she could not hear anything else. "Hopps? H- Hopps!" stuttered the flabby cheetah. She just simply ignored every word he said to her. "Must be the weather..." said Clawhauser as he dismissed his efforts on trying to make a conversation with the savage bunny. She went behind of Higgins and tapped on his broad shoulder. "What the hell?" he said surprised as he turned around to see very briefly a red faced bunny, right before Judy threw a clasped fist to the face.

BOOM!

Higgins felt his ears ringing, accompanied by his head throbbing with pain and losing all sense of balance as fell to the ground. Oxygen eluding his grasp, as he lay on the ground helplessly. Fragmire, jumped away in fright and ran away. "Oh my god! CHIEF!" Judy panted violently as she looked down upon the helpless beast. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Hopps!?" Judy still panting started to erupt her fury all around the ghostly quiet hall. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, THICKINS!? I HAVE BEEN AROUND FOR A FEW WEEKS AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MORE OBNOXIOUS IDIOT LIKE YOURSELF! YOU DO NOT INSULT ME! YOU DO NOT INSULT OTHER PEOPLE! AND YOU ESPECIALLY, DO NOT INSULT OFFICER WILDE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THAT SHIT FOR BRAINS HEAD OF YOURS!? OH WAIT I HAVE THE ANSWER, NOTHING! CONGRATU-FUCKING-LATIONS, JUDY! I MIGHT AS WELL GIVE ME A FUCKING MEDAL BECAUSE OF THAT!" Judy exploded all her anger on Higgins and made him lose his hearing for a bit. Clawhauser was seen with his paws on his cheeks. "O-M-Goodness! You okay over there Higgins?" Higgins did not respond. He coughed out blood and just simply looked up at the angry bunny. "Shit, Hopps... you are a psycho bitch!" Judy didn't think about what he said, she simply came out with; "And don't you forget it, you cunt!" A voice shrieked across the hall "HOPPS!" Judy's ears fell back and her heart sank when she heard the familiar voice. She turned around to see Bogo with Fragmire with his paws on his mouth, looking terrified. Judy eyed Fragmire with a frown. "You... you little snitch..." Bogo immediately said, gritting his teeth. "My office. NOW." he said sternly.

Judy was once again sitting in the same oversized chair in Chief Bogo's office the last time she was here. "Losing your temper, inappropriate language in police uniform, harming other officers and misuse of police force! Oh, I could just fire you right here, right now Hopps!" Bogo told Judy. Judy looked towards Bogo in a strangely calm manner. "Look sir, in all due respect, I know that you might hate me so much right now, but you don't understand why I punched him in the first place! You see, he started to talk about me and Offic-" Bogo cut her off with a swift motion of his hoof "I don't want to hear it, Hopps! You have proved to me that I should be more careful when I take a small bunny into my team!" he boomed as he slammed his hoof on his desk. Judy felt like the air got knocked out of her "Please sir, listen to me for one minute! Higgins was talking about Officer Wilde and me in a meaningful way. I took it personally and I got so mad that I wanted it to stop. He was even insulting Fragmire!" Bogo quickly tilted his reading glasses. "By physically assaulting him and causing severe injuries to him? Hopps, he is in first aid room getting the care he deserves! He could have been killed!" Bogo then got out of his chair and said the sentence that nearly made Judy cry. "Following your actions today, you are suspended from any police work and duties for five days. Your salary will also be frozen." Judy's eyes widened. "S- sir, please! I will not do it again!" "Please leave the building Hopps, otherwise I will escort you out." Judy's dam burst. She said weakly; "Yes sir." She trudged out of his office slamming the big doors behind her.

 **A/N: Judy being suspended. Oh no. Did she deserve her suspension from the police force? What do you think? The next chapter will come out around Friday or Sunday! Once again, thank you for reading! You have made my day by reading this! Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: This chapter mostly has a dark theme to it. I was experimenting with dark themes and I thought I could squeeze it in to this chapter! What do you think? I also had exams this week so I didn't have a lot of time create this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it still! P.S. 60 Follows, 36 Favorites and Over 7,000 views! Thank you so much guys!**

Judy ran out of Bogo's office, bawling her eyes out. She rushed past Clawhauser, where he was standing at his post whilst stuffing his face with doughnuts. He saw that broken bunny run past the a lot faster than he had ever seen. So fast that it nearly made him choke on a doughnut whole. "Hopps? Hopps! Is everything okay?" Chief Bogo came from behind, surprising the fat cheetah. "Pay no attention to her, Clawhauser." he told Clawhauser, placing a hoof on his back. "She is just having one of her moments." Clawhauser looked confused and concerned towards his boss. "Moments? She is practically in distress!" Bogo sighed heavily. "She has been temporarily dismissed from work because of that little stunt she pulled on Higgins. It was hard to make that decision, it really was... but in the end what could I have done?"

"Uh, I don't know." said Clawhauser with a sad tone. "Did you ask her why she did that? Maybe something is on her mind at the moment." Bogo then raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him like he was stupid. "Well, no I didn't... but it does not change the fact that she physically assaulted another officer. Do you know what type of effect that could have on our reputation in this district?" Clawhauser was obviously caring more about people at the moment than a crummy district. "That... in respect sir, is kinda selfish if you ask me. I mean..." Clawhauser paused as he inhaled another glazed doughnut. "One of your officers, in fact, a rookie has ran out of this building and possibly has had HER reputation tainted across the whole ZPD network, heck even the whole city! What other events could occur from now!? Could animals hear about this and make her feel worse?" Bogo had his hoof on his head trying to dull down the pain that was a growing migraine. He could not be bothered to give a speech, he just simply replied to him; "First of all, I don't know what will happen from now. Secondly, I have to do my job Clawhauser, I will speak to her soon, but now I think is not the time. Now excuse me... while I take my pain killers..." he murmured as he plodded back up the stairs to his office.

Clawhauser felt a growing guilt for Judy and unusually lost his ever growing appetite. He just turned to his right to glance upon a board that read in big bold letters 'The Face Of The ZPD' which was occupied by many pictures of officers currently in the force. In the centre of the board was a picture of a smart Officer Hopps, looking determined to do her duty and priority to make Zootopia "a better place". Clawhauser just put his chin in his cupped paw, looking disappointed. He just gave a merciful sigh. "Poor Judy..." he uttered under his breath. A loud slam echoed from the hallway of offices that made his elbow slip and letting his rested chin whack against the desk. "Ouch. That hurt..." He thought of something that he thought was smart "That must be how much this has hurt Judy."

The park was lifeless. It was once full of kits and cubs the other day, playing with each other, being children. No cars, animals or any form of life was present at all, except for a seemingly deranged bunny. Judy was sitting in the freezing, lashing rain on a soaking park bench. She was crying her heart out with her paws covering her eyes. Her legs dangled over the ledge of the bench, like her sanity was dangling over an edge. The rain was being collected by her delicate fur coat dampening it really quickly in the process, it made her feel like a tonne. "I cannot believe this has happened! I became th- the type of animal that I pledged to stop the distress in this godforsaken city! I became savage!" She was so upset. So upset, that she could just cry herself to sleep and never wake up. She worked all of her life to get to where she is and now she has ruined it.

She growled loudly before ripping her badge off of her vest and stretching her arm out to throw it to the ground in force. She cried so much, she couldn't be angry anymore. That was when she suddenly stopped and gazed upon the badge. Holding it with two paws, she observed it and realised something. "I'm a police officer, and I can fix this mess, no matter how long it will take." She saw a hair wedged in a part of the engraving, she looked at it. The color of it was a fiery orange, the color of sunshine and determination. It was Nick's fur. It possibly got caught when he cleaned the badge at the hospital. A familiar memory began to play in her head. That hug. That warm embracing hug. The meek bunny was secure against the fierce fox that protects and cares her. That memory made her feel a bit better, but she still felt sour. She shifted her weight onto her feet as she got up from the bench. She looked down the road that showed the hospital building in the distance. "Only Nick can comfort me in situations like this." she said to herself "Yeah... better go and see him. I kinda promised to see him anyway."

Judy pulled out her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. As the screen turned on, it presented a selfie of Nick and her at the Tundra Town ice rink, wearing their casual clothes. Nick was seen with a brown leather jacket with a furry hood and cuffs, whilst Judy was wearing a red and white jumper topped with pink ear muffs. They were looking cheerful as ever in that photo and it just reminded her of the great friends day out it was. She smiled at it sighing. She swiped it, entered her password pattern and punched in Nick's number. The phone rang only for a few times, only to be greeted with Nick's exciting voice.

"Caaarrooottts! What's Up? I thought you are supposed to be working."Nick said gleefully. "Hey Nick, well I am supposed to be working, but I have had a problem. It's kinda serious. Actually fuck it! I have a BIG and VERY SERIOUS problem! I don't know what to do." Judy said in a panic. Nick tried to quieten her down. "Woah woah woah! Calm down, alright... what's the thing pulling you down?" Judy lost the gut to tell him and tried to chicken out "Ah, it's nothing Nick. Don't worry... I- I'm just over-exaggerating that's all..." Nick was not convinced at all. "Whiskers, you know you can tell me anything and I will take it serious. You don't need to hide it from me. Anyway, that will make me wonder what's wrong and I'll feel worried for you." Judy tried her best to convince Nick that there was nothing to worry about "No, no. I'm serious Nick. Everything is... absolutely fine!" Nick started to explain what he thinks. "Judy, come on now. You have been my friend for a while now and I will always be here for you here on in now. You have saved my life when I nearly fell to my death at the Rainforest District. You also listened to my story about when I was in cub scouts. You are the most important mammal in my life now, and I thank for what you did. If I didn't tell you any of this stuff, I wouldn't trust you. So If you don't want to talk about it... aren't you my friend?"

Nick's words made Judy feel wobbly at the knees. She carefully thought about it but she could not believe what he just said. "Of course you are my friend, Nick. So yes, there is something goin' on... but can I talk to you at the hospital? I really don't feel comfortable talking about it on the phone." "Of course you can, whiskers. Come in whenever you can and we will talk about it." Judy felt a bit more happier when she heard that answer. "Thank you, Nick. I cannot thank you enough." "No problem, carrots. Oh, one thing, you need to stop being so adorable aswell." Judy's cheeks started to heat up, blushing. She giggled in a cute way that made Nick's stomach fill with butterflies. "Alright, you sly fox. I'll see you in a few minutes." she said in a cunning tone. "Okay, carrots. I'll be waiting for you. Stay cute." then phone hummed as Nick hung up. Judy knew why he hung up so fast "Jerk..." she said laughing. The cruel, harsh rain was now a light mist that floated in the air. The cloud started to clear and the sun started to creep through the opening filling the streets with light. Judy pinned her badge back onto her vest a straightened her ears and fur and gained a positive attitude. She put her hand on her hips and beamed proudly with her lavender eyes reflecting the light. "I can do anything. I'm a Zootopian! And I can start by thinking positively and stop crying like a big wuss!" she told herself as she started skipping to the hospital. She started to repeat to herself; "Think positive, no more crying, you are strong and not a loser!"

 **A/N: Judy's life is starting to brighten up after all the crap she has gone through! Next chapter will be released next week hopefully! REMEMBER- Reviews, good or bad are welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You guys are the reason for why I like to continue writing! Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N- Hello guys! I'm super happy today! I just got accepted into college today and I nearly cried with joy today! I hope you have a great weekend and I hope you will enjoy the chapter! In this chapter, Judy talks about her problems to Nick and they feel that their feelings are leaking through them slowly. Hope you like the newest addition to the novel!**

* * *

Nick was laying in his bed, feeling giddy whilst fiddling with his phone. He just heard some good news. The fox has been told that he could go home today. He hurt a bit still, but he could not really feel it. The feeling of happiness conquered him. The fact that he is going to be free from this prison, meant he could start planning possibly the most important event of his life so far. The day that he first pick pocketed from a wealthy moose in the busiest part of Zootopia, without being spotted was possibly going to be demoted to second place. First place snatched by a proper date with the most beautiful animal he has ever met. His fingers was a blur among the keyboard on his phone as he tapped out a message to Finnick. He hasn't spoken to him at all since he first got admitted to the clinic. Nick wrote; "sup' mate? haven't spoken to u in yonks! how's things been? anything interesting outcoms in my absence? yours, nick." He never put much effort on writing his text messages. He doesn't really spell check or even use proper grammar, though he did take extra care for one exceptional person. Nevertheless, he assaulted the 'Send' button with his fingers and the message shot off on it's way to Finnick. He then sighed and sunk his head into soft and fluffy pillow, slowly closing his emerald pools hoping to catch some shut eye. He hummed to himself smiling as he drifted off slowly into a much needed and peaceful sleep. The pillow reminded the sleepy fox when him and Judy were on the cable cars during the Night Howler case. "Hmm hmm. I'm gonna miss this bed. It feels like carrots' paw, but not as soft..."

He nearly dropped unconscious for a second there until he heard a loud 'ahem' in the room. His eyes flashed open to see the familiar bunny beside him on his bed. He nearly hopped off the bed in fright. He exclaimed loudly, not expecting her to be here. Clutching his chest and gasping for air, he gave a disapproving frown to the smirking bunny. "What the hell, Judy? Why did you scare me like that?" Judy batted her bold eyelashes to Nick. "Well I heard what you said about me..." said Judy, starting to blush intensely. Nick's frown disappeared, the colour draining from his face. "Oh crap! What will she think of what I said?" He tried to recompose himself, but it was no use. "I- I It it was nothing! I'm sorry that I said that! God, I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry if I ev-" He was silenced by Judy, putting her finger on his lips. She was seen with that half-eyed look that Nick always liked to show off, smiling mischievously. "Nick, don't worry. I thought that your bushy tail was soft too when I held it without you noticing. I can take that as a compliment." Nick was dumbfounded.

Did she take that as a genuine compliment, or was she hiding her true feelings? Looking into her eyes, he decided to change the subject quickly. "Y- you took my tail without me noticing? Wow, I'm kinda impressed actually." Judy almost immediately said; "Remember, I learnt from the best. It's called a hustle, sweetheart." she said as she giggled. Nick's smile came back, even more impressed that she took his skill to good use, and it baffled him. "Aahh! Oh, wait. I bet you don't know what hustle even means. I think you just used it just to try to impress-" Judy interrupted him, looking at him in an angry but playful manner. "Uh, excuse me, Mr. Wilde. I know exactly what it means. It means that I did it forcefully." She was right. Nick was even more impressed. He should have known. She knew everything. Well, except for his secret feeling for her, but he could feel that they are slowly being exposed to her. He could notice something coming from her aswell. "Oh, excuse me, Miss. Know-It-All! I didn't know you didn't even know anything!" he said sarcastically. Judy whacked Nick across the muzzle, laughing. "Ouch. Dumb bunny." "Dumb fox."

Nick decided to be serious for once and decided to change the subject once again. To find about what she wanted to talk about on the phone. He put his elbow on the mattress and patted it with the other free paw, inviting her to sit with him. "Come here. Let's talk about what you wanted to explain to me." Judy hopped onto the bed and got herself comfy. It was going to be a long story. She was not going to cry or anything silly. She was going to be that brave bunny that she always was. She sat next to Nick, ready to hear what she throws at him. "You don't have to say everything to me, okay? Just remember, you don't have to reveal something that you don't want me to know. If you do, I respect that." Judy assured that there was nothing to hide. She knew everything that she wanted to tell, she wanted Nick to know. "Oh, no. It's alright, Nick. I want to tell you everything that has happened." Nick thought she was a brave little bunny for wanting to talk about it, hell, she wanted to talk about it in the first place. "Okay, whiskers. I respect you for that." he smiled. She returned the smile back.

"So... what's been going on on that has been weighing you down recently?" Judy began with her stressed side. "Well, first of all, I'm very stressed due to the fact that you got injured. It got me worried sick. I was crying my eyes out when you passed out. I thought you were going to die for sure. I was going to l- los-" she started to stammer, on the verge of tears. She fought it back. "No, Judith. Stay strong! No more crying!" she thought to herself. "Judy? You, you don't have to go on if you don't want." said Nick concerned. "No, Nick. I just lost myself there for a second." Not convinced, Nick still didn't want to question her. "Okay then, carrots. Keep going." Judy took a deep breath and then continued. "I thought I was going to lose a friend. A dear friend that I care for very much." Nick wanted to wrap her arms around her small body, her words just touched him so much. "I wanted to stay with you the whole time. That's how much I worry for you. And this stress has actually led to a more serious incident that happened today at the station. A stupid, silly incident."

She started to rest her head on Nick's shoulders slowly and steadily. Nick's emerald eyes started to widen when he noticed that she was moving quite close to him and looked at her sharply. Judy realised that he has notice and started to apologise. "Oh, sorry Nick. I can get up if you want." Nick put his paw on her leg, suggesting that he was okay with her staying there. "I don't mind, whiskers. You must be tired after today. Please be my guest." Judy smiled strongly to him. "Oh, thank you Nick. So... basically, I was so stressed today with work and worrying about your well being. Seriously, everyday I think you might die suddenly stuck to these machines. Basically, you know Officer Higgins?" Nick immediately knew who she was talking about. "Oh, that boring, cocky, know-it-all guy at the station." "Exactly. He was talking about you in such a horrible way I actually lost it. I actually..." she took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "I smashed him in the face. Quite hard too." She turned around to see Nick look petrified, like that he just witnessed a murder. Judy's ears fell back.

"Oh-my-god." exclaimed Nick. "I know, I KNOW! I'm a horrible person! Don't look at me!" she cried out covering her face. "I should be careful with what I say around you now. Jokes, gone. Plans, gone." Judy peeked through the gap between her paws that covered her face. "Nick! I'm being serious, come on! I did something that actually got me suspended!" Nick realised that he was not taking this serious and felt horrible for doing so. He hung his head in shame and looked at her in the corner of his eye. "Oh, whiskers. I never knew that this would be so hard for you. Especially when you just have been suspended from your dream job. I wasn't taking that part seriously, I just wanted to make you laugh, and for that, I'm so sorry." Judy looked at Nick, directly in the eyes. "Nick, don't feel horrible. I know that you were trying to lighten up the situation." she said, placing a paw on his own. "But now you know how serious this is. I might be known as the animal who assaulted someone that I was supposed to protect and help." Nick looked at her directly into her hypnotizing eyes. "Oh Judy, come here." said Nick as he opened up his arms. Judy then slumped her head into his bumpy chest. She could feel his tight muscles against her cheek. She gasped quietly when she first made contact with them.

Nick leaned his head and put his lips near her ear and started to say quietly; "Carrots, I want you to remember this forever. Don't think about the negatives otherwise it will make you feel worse. Like you said to me, you probably weren't the first officer in Zootopia to strike a colleague like that. So take this with a pinch of salt. You can fix this, I believe in you and I will support you no matter how long it takes. You came here because you thought anyone can be anything. Well we can just try and make that a reality again. Trust me." Judy felt light headed when he uttered those words to her. She just wanted to lay into his arms and stay there. She looked up towards Nick and their eyes met, trusting each other. "Thank you Nick. I will make it up to you somehow." she lovingly whispered. Nick smiled widely to her. "No problem, whiskers. Y'know, visiting hours don't end for a while, so why don't you stay here and relax." Judy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I will do just that." She stretched her legs and huddled up against the red fox, feeling herself becoming warmer every second from every touch of his paw when his fingers kissed her face. The bunny soaked in every stroke from his gentle touch as she wrapped her arms around his chest. As best friends.

* * *

 **A/N- Aww! I loved this chapter! Nick's comforting voice was a blast writing it! It made my own heart melt! I hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter will come out soon! Remember, reviews are always welcome! Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N- Hello everyone! I've got an early Christmas present for you lot! In this chapter, Nick is discharged from the Zootopia General Hospital, but with a disadvantage. Also, thanks for over 10,000 views! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Oh yeah, whiskers?" said Nick. "Yes, Nick?" replied Judy. Nick chuckled softly with that sly tone of his. "You know that I'm actually getting out of this place today. The doctor said I'm fit as a fiddle to start living my life again. I can leave as soon as my discharge papers are signed." Judy could not be more happier to hear that. "Really? That's great Nick! You going to be alright on your own?" Nick then looked to her in a comedic way. "No! Of course not! I'm totally incapable with what I have to deal with that God has given me the part in the cruel play that is called life! Of course I'm gonna be alright, Judes. Don't you worry a bit!" Judy started to look shyly towards him. Her eyes looking to the sides of her head. "Are you sure? I mean, I can stick around your place tonight and maybe watch some Breaking Baa-ad together? If you don't mind of course." Nick loved the idea. The fact that she has not been to his place before, it excited him more than anything. "Yes! Oh- I mean, of course you can, carrots." Judy giggled at his carelessness and started to heave her heavy bones off of his bed. "Sounds great! How about seven o'clock or so? Something like that?" Nick pointed his clawed fingers towards her in acceptance. "You've got it. Just give me some time to clean up!" Judy started to walk towards the door the led to the vast emptiness of the corridors. "Oh, Nick. I'm sure it wont be that bad! Besides, I would love to see your place." she countered as she place her grey paw on the glimmering door knob.

As the door opened, a figure was seen standing in the way of the exit. Judy could not quite figure out who it was until she suddenly realised who it was. It was the same koala bear that she was woken by when she had that carrot tea and has been getting updates about Nick for these weeks. He was holding papers between his furry arms. He cleared his throat loudly. "Mr. Wilde. Oh, and Miss. Hopps. Good to see you again." he boldly said. The animal made his way to Nick and shuffled his papers neatly in his hands, straightening them. "So, Mr. Wilde. You may know that you can go home today. All I need you to do is to sign your discharge papers and prescription forms." Nick crooked an eyebrow and Judy's ears became erect. "Prescription?" asked Nick. The koala tapped on his spectacles and read over the documents. "Yes, yes. Quite so. This medicine is called acebutolol. It lowers your heart rate very slightly, but it is a very powerful drug. It says here you need to take a dose before you do anything that would cause your heart rate to increase. This is due to the after effects on surgery we had to perform. This includes any form of exercise, eating and drinking anything with caffeine. If your heart rate increases to a point that it is at a dangerous level, you may suffer a cardiac arrest and we wont want that to happen, won't we?" Nick's jaw dropped slightly. "I guess not..." The doctor looked assuringly at him. "That's what I like to hear. This is not to make your life harder in any way, we just want you to be a happy and healthy mammal." Nick looked across the doctors shoulder to eye on a worried looking Judy with her paws clasped together. "Wilde? Mr. Wilde?" Nick shook his head and looked straight at the koala. "You okay there, Mr. Wilde?" "Y- yeah. It just came to a bit of a shock to me, that's all." The koala put his paw on his shoulder. "Hey, come on. At least it not something serious, like you are going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. This is just for a few weeks and I promise, you won't need to take them again. It's just for the best for your body at the moment."

Judy started to feel more worried for Nick. She didn't want him to feel worse just because of some medicine that is now a basic animal necessity to his life. Judy opened her mouth. "I will make sure he will take it, anytime he is near me. And if he isn't I will remind him." The koala looked behind him. He smiled. "Well, aren't you a caring bunny! I'm glad you are going to be helping Mr. Wilde here while he gets back on his feet." Judy acknowledged the doctor and smiled. "Of course! I'm here to make the world a better place for him now." The doctor smiled to Judy and quickly turned back to Nick who was smiling. 'She's going to look after me and make MY world a better place? That's sweet of her.' he thought to himself. "Right then Mr. Wilde. Just sign these papers and you're free to go. Here's my pen." The doctor handed a smart Parker pen to Nick. He snatched it out and scribbled his name on the discharge paper, then the prescription paper. "Done. And... done." said Nick. The koala looked at the papers and checked his name. He has a very formal signature with joined up letters that just screamed over the sign form. "You have some very neat handwriting, Mr. Wilde." Judy looked over to Nick and gave him a approving look, in which he returned. "Why thank you, doctor. You have been good to me for the past few weeks." The koala then looked at Nick delight. "Well... I do try my best. And I am glad that I have assisted you to the best of my abilities."

Nick crossed his arms and gave a sly expression towards the koala. "Well that's what everyone can do, is to try their best. And I give that a solid ten out of ten there buddy! The next person who will have you as their doctor, believe me, will be happy to have you beside their slowly dying body." Judy frowned and cursed under her breath. "Nick!" she hissed through her buck teeth. Nick flinched and looked to the doctor who was laughing quietly. "Ah, no worries. Sometimes you can't help but let one phrase slip through the canines, huh? Anyway, I'll confirm the admission office that you have been let go. I hope you have a great day Mr. Wilde!" Nick smiled and said "Bye." to the doctor as he vanished through the bright corridor. Nick sighed in relief to the fact that he was finally going to walk again. He then laughed nervously to the bunny who was thumping her foot furiously to the ground. "I- I'm sorry. That was immature. I shouldn't have said that." Judy sighed and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the fox. "I'm sure you didn't mean it. You were trying to make a joke. But at least think twice about what you say in a place like this. I was sure that doctor thought that was a sick point, but he had a sense of humour like you I guess." Nick looked to the bunny with a funny look on his face. "You know what I'm not sorry for?" Judy's nose twitched and one eye widened. "What?" Nick pulled out the same pen that the doctor let him use to sign his release forms. "His nice, expensive, smart pen. Why, I think I might keep this as a souvenir." he smiled with the same half-eyed lidded face. Judy laughed because if she was mistaken, he will never give it back to the koala. "Sly fox!" chortled Judy as she punched the fox on the arm playfully.

Nick then started to get out of the bed and let his feet touch the solid ground again. He felt wobbly to start with but then started to stabilize with the help of Judy putting his arms on her small broad shoulders. "Wow, I feel like a cub again! Well, I need to get out of these ragged clothes and get changed." Judy scoffed loudly with her hands on her hips. "Like your outside clothes aren't already ragged enough!" Nick scoffed back and started to walk toward the clothes hanger where his Hawaiian shirt and grey pants were. "Whatever! I'm gonna call a Zuber when I'm finished. I will see you in a few minutes I guess?" he said plucking the shirt down from the hanger. "Okay, ya dumb fox. I'll see you in an hour!" said Judy jokingly. Nick mocked her in a comedic voice that made Judy's sides split and started to burst out in laughter as she made her way to the door.

A few minutes later, Judy was still laughing but it was dying down. There was something about Nick's humour that always got to her. But what was it? She would think this every time that she would let her laughter escape her gut. Judy then took out her phone to glance at the wallpaper that greeted her with absolute love every time she would turn it on. She smiled at it and rubbed her finger over the area that Nick was shown. The door suddenly opened and Judy turned off her phone and glanced to the door to see Nick in his usual getup. His lime green Hawaiian shirt, his silky blue and red tie and his grey pants with... Judy eyed the middle of Nick's body, his flyer was still not done. Embarrassing. She could see his white boxers through the gap. She looked stupidly to Nick "Uh, Nick... I don't wanna be rude but... your flyer is undone..." Nick's eyes widened and they started to drift to his middle to see that she was indeed right. His face started to heat up and redden. "Oh, shucks! Oh, I'm so sorry you had to see that!" he exclaimed as he tried to do the zip up on his flyer. It took a few tries until he managed to do it up. Something then clicked in Nick's head. "Uh, why were you looking there anyway, whiskers?" Judy immediately grabbed his tie and pulled him towards the exit. "Let's just call this cab, okay?" she said trying to hide her face with her free arm. "Okay, okay! Just let go of my tie!"

 **A/N- Nick is finally out of his bed that he calls prision and is ready to start living his life again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! You are supporting me just by reading the novel! Next chapter wont be posted until after New Year. Remeber, all reviews are welcome! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N: Starting to get to the nitty gritty again in this chapter! Nick does something that ultimately changes the way that him and Judy look at each other again!**

* * *

"Wanna get a coffee or something first?" asked Nick, straightening his tie. "Yeah, why not? It will make the time go by whilst we wait for the Züber to get here." agreed Judy. They walked over to a whirring machine that invited both of them over with the warm colours that emitted from it. "So... what do you want?" asked Nick as he scanned through the different options. "Hmm..." hummed Judy as her eyes followed Nick's. She stopped for a second as she saw something that she liked the look of. The label read 'Organic carrot tea'. A bell seemed to have rang in the bunny's head as her eyes were fixed on the option. 'Oh yeah! That was some good stuff! I think I might hav-' "I'm having the carrot tea. What would you like, whiskers?" Nick blurted out, interrupting her thoughts as he placed his finger on the picture. Judy looked and felt surprised. She turned to the red fox. "R- really? I thought you didn't like stuff like that!" Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I thought I would try it. I'm fond of black coffee, but I feel like trying something different." Judy could not help but just let out a snort and a laugh. "You? Try something different? Like you would try different clothes!" Nick frowned and slugged her on the arm gently. "Hah hah." Judy grinned and slugged him back, harder than he punched her. "I think I'll have the same, foxy." said Judy has she fumbled around her pockets and pulled out a dollar. She was about to insert it into the slot but was blocked by a a tangerine coloured paw. She looked towards Nick who was smiling. "Please, carrots. Allow me to. I'm buying." Judy looked to Nick arching an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Nick? You don't have to. Really!" Nick put his paw on Judy's shoulder, which made her freeze. "I'm sure. It's my treat to you after coming over here for all these days." Judy felt cheap that she was not paying for her own drink, but she didn't want Nick to feel disappointed, so she shrugged and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Okay then. If you insist." Nick inserted a five dollar bill into the slot. "Oh, I insist, carrots." he said calmly as he punched the button with his thumb.

The machine became louder as a cup appeared from a doorway and the machine started to heat up as the liquid fell from the nozzle and steam started to pour out with it. "Hey carrots. There's a New Years festival happening downtown on New Year's Eve, and I was wondering if you wanna come with me. It will be awesome!" Judy had heard about the Zootropolis New Year festival when she was a little bunny. She would always read the brochure that she picked up from one of the stalls during the Bunnyburrow Festival and look at the pictures. She always wanted to go, but her parents were too busy with the family business and were short on funds to take the whole family on the train. This was a dream come true for the bunny. She squealed and jumped in the air "Why yes Nick! I would love to! I always wanted to go since I was a little one!" She then looked around to see a few animals look strangely towards her. She started to blush and looked away. Nick chuckled. "Awkward..."

The two mammals waited outside for their Z _über_. They chatted and laughed whilst sipping their hot beverages. Five minutes later, a black Cattlelac pulled up from the main road and parked next to them. Nick looked at the palm of his wrist and tossed his cup into a trash bin. "Hello guv. Hows your day been?" A badger climbed out of the cab and went towards them. "Oh, it's been great! May I take your bag sir?" Nick handed his bag filled with his other clothes, along with his uniform which possibly is all scrunched and screwed up. Nick opened the passenger door and put out his paw towards the entrance. "After you, Miss. Hopps." Judy giggled and bowed to Nick. "Why thank you kind sir. Such a gentleman!" She complemented as she jumped into the door. Nick followed in suite and closed the door with a thud. "You still wanna come to my apartment?" asked Nick. "Of course! You said seven right?" said Judy smiling. Nick nodded in reply. "Sounds good!" The badger opened the door and climbed into his seat. "You heading to 17 St. James' Avenue?" Nick replied "Yep! That's right." The badger started to drive slowly out of the hospital parking lot. As soon as he went past the barriers, Nick closed his eyes smiling and did a fist pump. "Finally! I'm outta here!" Judy looked out of the window and took in the bustling activity of the town centre. All of a sudden the bustling roads vanished and now she was glancing upon the huge river that divided Savanna Central and the bustling city. She gazed upon the light reflecting off the turquoise colour of the water.

"Wow." she said to herself "It- it's so beautiful!" Nick looked through his window and looked upon the natural beauty. "I know. It's one thing that I would look at every day and wonder to myself, can this day get any better when I look at this lovely sight." They were so concentrated at the sight that their paws were so close to each other as they rested on the leather seats. "There are the days that the skies are grey, but the water still manages to keep that love inducing colour." Nick looked behind him and noticed how close his paw was to her own. He inched a bit closer towards it and his heart started to thump rapidly. He looked towards the window again. "It- it made me wonder what would be better than this sight. Then one day, something, or someone, made that happen." Judy wanted to melt away because of Nick's sentences. They were so beautiful that she wanted to cry. "What was it?" Nick was starting to feel really worried. He thought to himself; 'Alright Wilde. This is it. Go for the kill. Your hand is like another fox. Creep up on it's prey and claim it. Don't mess it up!' Nick's rough, itchy paw started to shake as he lifted it up and slowly moved it above Judy's soft, delicate paw. Slowly, but surely, he placed his hand upon Judy's and rested there. Nick and Judy's eyes both widened as their hearts nearly exploded at the same time as a connection was made. They both sharply turned around to look at their paws, then they both faced each other. Nick was breathing heavily as he tightened his paw around Judy's. "Y- you were. You were the person that is better than anything..." Judy looked directly into Nick's emerald pools. "You are a smart, beautiful and determined mammal that I- I..." Nick gulped and he really did the final blow. "I love you, Judy. I have waited for a long time to tell you how I really feel about you, and this is how I really feel. My emotions have been bottled up for too long and I was about to burst..."

Judy's mouth dropped. This was really happening. Nick loved her. She felt like just hugging the hell out of him but decided to keep her cool. She placed her other free paw on top of Nick's and smiled to him. "I love you too Nicholas Wilde... you may be a sly, scruffy, dumb fox, but I love you for that alone. You are beautiful the way you are." Nick's ears pointed up. He could not believe what his lugholes have heard. The mammal that he so dearly loved also feels the same for him. He felt light headed and wanted to pass out. But no. He didn't want to go back. Judy's gem purple eyes stared into Nick's emerald green eyes the remaining 4 minutes of the journey, but it felt like forever. "Is this the spot?" called the badger. Nick blinked and shook his head, breaking free from the hypnotizing moment. He saw the knackered out front door with the number seventeen on it in bronze. "Y- yes, this is it. Thanks for the ride." He opened the door and climbed out, gasping for some air. He could not believe he done it. He was so happy that Judy loved him too! Nick looked back to Judy. "Well, I guess I will see you at seven then... carrots." Judy giggled and put her paw on her mouth. "Yes... I can't wait, Nick. C'ya!" Nick waved back as Judy walked down the road towards her road. Nick started to walk up the stone stairs and put his paw on the door knob. All of a sudden his jumped in the air in glee and threw his fist in the air. "WAHOO!" he screamed. "Hey shut up, down there!" a voice was heard shouting. Nick looked around. "Yeah!" he said quietly. Judy started to skip down the pavement whilst singing a happy tune. They both disappeared at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, there is going to be a New Years special that will be released on New Years Day. I hope you liked the chapter! All reviews, i'm grateful for! Hope you all have a great new year! Bring on 2017! Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	15. Chapter 15 (New Year Special)

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N- HAPPY NEW YEAR TO MY FELLOW READERS AND FOLLOWERS! I hope 2017 will be a great year for all of you and will be full of adventures! This chapter is a New Year special. It kind of ignores the plot, just an extra to the celebrations! Hope you all have a great new year and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Nick and Judy spent the rest of the day in the fox's dirty, but not too shabby apartment. Clothes were scattered everywhere, like he even has any variety. But Nick had a good taste in interior design. They both sat down on the leather couch that made Judy want to sink in it and never move. Both animals laughed and chuckled together whilst watching Breaking Baa-ad. It was one of those plots where the protagonist is a sheep that was going to die at some point but wanted to secure his family's fortune by selling and producing illegal highs. Judy loved the show because it had a good mix between a thriller and crime show. They sniggered at the fact that the main character looked like Doug, the sheep that they encountered when they stole the lab cart full of Night Howlers from the criminals. Judy leaned her small head on Nick's broad shoulder and stayed like that until she fell asleep on Nick's lap.

Judy's eyelids creaked open and the light crept in. She rubbed her temples as she sat up from the... bed. She looked around to find out that she was in Nick's bedroom. Judy scanned the room to find many oddities that ranged from pictures of Nick with Finnick to many weird knick knacks. She then eyed his bedside table to then see the same picture she has on her phone. Judy smiled and then looked at his alarm clock. It read 7:30am. Her eyes widened and jumped a foot out of bed. "Cripes! I'm late for work!" She started rushing around, stomping her foot and then slowed down and came to realisation frowning a tiny bit. "Oh yeah... I'm suspended. Well, at least I get to go to the New Year Festival!" Judy grabbed her phone and keys and headed for the exit. As she started to walk towards the door, she saw a sleeping Nick. "Aww! That's my Nicky!" she squealed as she clasped her paws together on one foot. The bunny admired the predator's soft and bushy tail to his handsome foxy face. She slowly crept up to the sleepy predator and leaned in to peck a kiss on the forehead. Judy then unlocked the door and started to exit the room. Her head then turned back to Nick who was still sleeping soundly. Smiling, she closed the door behind her, unaware of Nick's smile creeping onto his face.

A few hours later, night came fast. Downtown that was once filled with commuters and civilians has been reduced to nothing but a ghost town. Police have closed the main road that accessed to the other districts so many animals had to go through much slower and longer routes. Trains and buses were full to the brim. The animals that could be bothered to walk on their feet got lucky and got their faster than the cars for once. Nick and Judy went for tea at a cafe in Savanna Central discussing what the festival will offer. When they arrived, they were both in a different getup. Judy was wearing a purple woolly sweater with black jeans that suited her very well. Nick was wearing a generic sports tee underneath a leather jacket, accompanied by the same jeans he wore nearly all the time. "I'm kinda nervous..." uttered Nick. "Don't worry Nick. It will be fun! I'm so happy that I'm coming to this event! Also, I get to come with you!" said Judy in a soothing tone. Nick smiled at her. "I'm glad that you came with me too, carrots. It's just because, loads of animals are a lot larger than you." He placed a paw on the bunny's cheek, heating up in the process. "More importantly, I'm happy if you are happy." Nick held out his paw and Judy took it in her own and held tightly.

They walked through the cramped area of the park that was booming with music, filled with the amusing amusements and interesting stalls that sold all sorts of souvenirs and items. They went past loads of animals drinking, chatting and laughing until they came to a space that was mostly empty. The two animals reorientated themselves to the space around them. Nick tried to brush a stain off of his jacket and heard Judy call out for him. "Hey Nick! Wanna a whirl on the can knockdown?" He laid his eyes on the bright tent that shoved the words 'Can Knockdown' right into his face. He strutted over to the tent and looked at the pyramid of cans. He cleared his throat to catch the attention of the worker. Judy thought that the animal she saw looked familiar, then she looked horrified when she realised who it was. "Oh-no... why didn't I see this coming" grunted Judy, looking dumbfounded as she sees; "Flash, Flash, one-hundred yard dash! I didn't know you worked this tent! This your second job?" Flash was seen with a ridiculous outfit on that stood out on him. He slowly started to open his mouth to utter the words; "Nick!... How's... things... been going... for... you..." Judy decided to finish the sentence "Fine! Fine! Nice to see you aga-" "on this... fine.. New Years... Eve?..." Judy put her face in her arms. Nick looked at the corner of his eye and frowned to the bunny. "Judy, don't be rude. Fine... fine! Things have been going great so far! So... I'll have two rounds please. One for me, and one for the bunny." asked Nick as he put a five dollar bill on the table.

Flash slowly reached for the balls and finally gave three balls to Nick and placed three more next to Judy, who had her head leaning on her paw. Nick started to aim his shot, very carefully. He then wound up his arm, reaching out as far as he could go. He made sure that he was happy and then slung his ball right into the cans making a loud crashing sound, two cans remained. "Bummer! Should have got that first try!" He then picked up his second ball and effortlessly lobbed it towards the first stray can which fell to the ground. "Wow... that... was amazing..." called out Flash. Nick gave a thumbs up and then grabbed up the last ball, under armed his throw and knocked over the last one. "Yes!" Nick grabbed his prize, a stuffed teddy bear with a bow tie. "You going to sleep with that cuddly-wuddely teddy?" snickered Judy. "Noo... because this is for you!" smiled Nick handing the the bear to his small bunny. "Aww Nick, that's so sweet!" Judy then looked half-lidded towards Nick. "Well, I guess it's my turn." she smiled as she handed her bear to Nick. She picked up her first ball and used her paw to aim the trajectory of the ball. Nick started to chuckle. "What are you doing?" "You'll see. You won't be laughing when you see THIS!" shouted Judy as she threw her ball at the speed of a bullet, crashing into the cans knocking all of them over. One of the cans hit Nick on the muzzle as he looked surprised with his mouth dropping open. Judy grabbed a prize, a gold chain. "Thank you!" cheered Judy. "Nice... job... Judy..." called Flash. Judy came towards Nick, still open mouthed. She placed her paw underneath his chin and pushed it closed. Judy giggled and handed the gold chain to him "For you, ya dumb fox." Nick took a good look at the chain. It had a gold key at the end of it. "That right there, is the key to my heart." said Judy. Nick clutched it and put it on his neck. "I love it! Thanks, whiskers!" Judy bumped his fist and smiled "No problem. I'm glad you like it. Don't lose it, otherwise my heart will be locked from your access... ah I'm kidding lets go!" she said grabbing Nick by the arm.

Nick and Judy tried out many amusements and different food. The bug bar caught Nick's attention but Judy stood well away from it. The thought of eating fried crickets made her feel sick alone. They then played some laser tag out of Judy and Nick, Judy thrashed him in the scores. She beat him Thirty to twenty one. They had a grand old time, but the main event was just minutes away. It was difficult to find a comfortable spot but the found a little patch on the grass. They sat down and looked down the park where the fireworks were ready to be set off. Lights and the flashlights of phones swayed in the cool breezy air. "The sight is amazing isn't it?" asked Judy. Nick chuckled. "Yes, it is. But, you know what's even better than this sight? Your face is a million times more amazing than this." He put his paw on top of Judy's. Giggling, she pulled on his jacket that made he gasp. "Your ugly mush is more amazing than this as well." she said as she placed a paw on his cheek. "It's really smooth. Sometimes, I think you are just a boring, dumb fox, but why would I think of that now when you take me to the best festival in Zootopia with the mammal I adore?" Nick smiled with that sly expression of his. "I dunno. Maybe when I make you eat one of these beauties?" he said when he pulled out a battered burnt insect out of his bag of leftovers. It was a disgusting fried cricket. Judy's eyes widened and screamed while Nick's paw followed her mouth. "Here comes the aeroplane!" Judy giggled and started to push Nick away from her. "N- Nick! Stop it! I'm serious!" she laughed as she kicked the foreign object out of his paw.

Judy sat back up and dusted herself down, still laughing "So much for being a tough bunny." said Nick sarcastically. Judy laughed and punched him in the rib cage. "Alright ladies and gentlemammals, enjoy the last few seconds of 2016, as we are about to countdown to 2017!" the DJ shouted over the PA. A roar of cheers and applause radiated the area as the lights dimmed. "Are you ready?!" Everyone joined in the countdown. "Ten... nine.. eight... seven... six... five... four..." Nick looked to Judy "Happy New Year, carrots." Judy smiled to him "Happy New Year to you too Nicky." "three... two... one... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The sky suddenly lit up with color and exploded with bangs. Shades of greens, blues and reds took over the black atmosphere as the two mammals held paws and looked on and celebrated the arrival of the new year.

* * *

 **A/N- Once again, I hope you have a great new year and I hope to see you next week or so! Also, thanks for the continued support! You guys are all awesome! Well, I'm currently writing this at three in the morning, so I'm off to hit the hay. Have a great day! Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N- Hello all! Hope you all had a great New Year and Christmas! Mine sure was! In this chapter, it's the day after the Zootopia New Year Festival and Nick gets a call from the chief. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Nick and Judy had a great time at the New Years Festival, they had the time of their lives. They had no problems with each other and they both got equal chances of what they wanted to do. I know! What would you expect with these two bundles of joy? Well, like any other animal, they were tired as all hell that night. So tired that Judy insisted to come back to Nick's apartment that night. They both chortled, giggled and chatted about their troubles over dinner that night. I know. It may seem late to have dinner at one in the morning, but that did not stop the sly fox. He whipped up some vegetable soup for his bunny and a piping hot plate of steak for himself. Nick and Judy enjoyed their time together, but Judy was curious how his cooking was like. She could not make the most simple casserole without burning it! Once that soup hit her taste buds, a million nerves went of in her mouth from the taste alone! It was magnificent! She gobbled it all up until there was nothing left in the bowl. It was so delicious, that she asked for second helpings, which Nick happily obliged to do. They had a drink before bed and Nick was on the sofa again.

The fox's shamrock green pools opened to be greeted by the bland ceiling. He was still wearing the chain that he got from Judy around his neck. He held it in his hand and smiled at it. Nick turned the key around to see the secret engraving he added later that night. 'N.W + J.H NYF 2017' "Heh, heh..." Nick chuckled as he stretched his arms until he realised that a grey figure in sheep's clothing (No, literally!) in purple by his side. It was the bunny. Judy was pressed up against him, secure against the fierce orange fox as her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her nose dug into the soft crook of his neck, breathing softly that parted his fur there.

Nick smiled and started to stroke from her head to the large ears on top of her cranium. He felt like he could stay there forever. Well, that was until his phone started to vibrate on the table next to the sofa. He grunted as he reached for his phone, he even tried to use the 'force' to make his phone go towards him. He finally gave in and heaved his body up whilst trying his best not to disturb the sleeping beauty. He placed Judy's head on his firm stomach. The phone screamed at him. It read 'C.B.'. Nick immediately answered it.

"Hellooo, chief!" Nick chirped "What brings you to the phone at nine in the morning?" Chief Bogo's voice boomed on the other side of the phone. "Hello, Wilde. How's things been for you? Have you recovered just fine?" Nick stretched his legs. "Oh yes! I'm feeling great now sir. Hope you've had a great new year celebration. What were you up to last night? Hope you haven't done anything naughty..." Nick chortled down the phone. He could hear a sign of disapproval on the other end. "Now is not the time for chatting, Wilde." Nick laughed. "Well, you started it chief." Chief Bogo just ignored with what he was trying to implement and just continued with what he needed to say.

"As you may be aware, I have advised you not to come in to work for a week after your recovery, is that correct?" Nick's face transformed from a smile to a disappointed face. He started to talk quietly. "Yes, I am aware of that. I'm kinda bummed out about it. Me and Judy were getting along just fine as partners..." Nick moved his concentration from the phone towards Judy. Looking at her made him regain his smile. "Fine as wine. We get along very well." Nick could hear Bogo talk to himself quietly. "Judy... Hopps... Oh! Wilde, are you able to get hold of Hopps any way at all?" Nick looked again to the bundles of cute. Nick cunningly smiled. "Well, I can only try..."

Unaware to Nick, Judy woke up when his phone started ringing. She just couldn't be bothered to move away from Nick's side and wanted to stay there forever. When she got placed onto Nick's stomach, her heart nearly shot out of her chest. She could feel the small stray bumps of muscle on his stomach and started to feel it more with her paw. She smiled as her eyes opened and gazed on a furry Nick. "Okay, that's fine... Yes! I will tell her right away! M'kay then. Bye chief." he said as he hung up. He looked down his body to see a big stain on his sports tee. "Better change out of this whilst she's asleep." Nick placed Judy's head on a pillow as he shifted his weight onto his feet and walked towards a kitchen chair that his Hawaiian shirt was folded on. Judy was about to say good morning, until something stopped her from doing anything at all.

Nick grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head to reveal his muscles and his slim torso. Judy's eyes widened as she gazed upon the absolute sexiness of her partner. She has never seen Nick shirtless before, and it was a first for her and it was well worth taking it all in. She saw the bumps of muscles sticking out that she was laying on top of a few minutes ago. She took in the rich orange outer color of Nick's stomach surrounding the creamy white color in the middle of his torso. She started to sweat and breathe heavily. She never wanted to forget this moment so she slowly took out her phone and snapped a picture of him. Little bit desperate if you ask me, but she didn't care. By the time she tucked her phone away, Nick just finished doing his top three buttons of his shirt and started to put on his tie.

He only ever properly done his tie once since he got it. He only undone it a bit and then tightened it back on when he put it on. "Well, better get some breakfast ready for the bunnykins." Judy decided to get up. She stretched her arms and legs as she yawned loudly to make it look as normal as possible. "Mornin' ya dumb fox." Her voice startled Nick he nearly dropped the milk everywhere! He then regained his thoughts and turned around to see an awakening bunny. "Good morning, beautiful. How's about breakfast?" Judy now knows that every time he offers to make food, she thought it was going to be a great day ahead! "Yeah! That soup last night was delish! So what's for brekkie?" asked Judy as she went towards the fox. Nick eyed a mixing bowl as he shook some fine flour into it.. "Why, I'm doing my best. Blueberry pancakes! The blueberries are extra special, they are from your family farm!" Judy thought that sounded something to die for! Best of all, they were pancakes! "That sounds delightful, Nick! What do you wanna do today?" Nick thought about it for a moment, then something popped into his mind. 'Of course!' he thought to himself. 'The Entertainment District!' Nick whisked the bowl that was filled with eggs, flour and milk. "Hmm. Maybe if ya like, we could go to the Entertainment Distr-" "Yes!" squealed Judy. "I would love to! Maybe we could go watch a movie their or somethin'!"

Nick smiled strongly to the bunny in which Judy returned. They both knew that a big day is over the horizon and they were going to enjoy it a lot! Nick then poured the batter into a pan and let it sizzle. A few minutes later, a plate of sweet smelling pancakes served with fresh blueberries were placed in front of the hungry bunny. "Mmm!" Judy sighed. "Smells AND looks brilliant!" Nick placed his own plate on the table on the seat next to Judy. "Bon appetit! Dig in!" exclaimed Nick as he sunk his fork into his load. Judy was hungry alright, a lot more hungry for something else, Nick's absolute glory of a body. She could not get that image out of her head, hell it doesn't help that it was on her phone either!

Judy took her first bite out her pancakes, and as soon as it hit her tongue. Heaven. Just heavenly. I don't know about you, but how does Nick do it? That was Judy was wondering. "Oh-my-god Nick. This is lovely!" Nick looked up from his plate. "I'm glad you like them, whiskers!" Nick took another big mouthful. "Mmph. Carrots?" Judy looked up to him. "Yes, Nick?" Nick put his fork down and spoke. "Chief buffalo-butt phoned me up to tell you that you can go to work tomorrow and you can talk about what happened that day. He was just very stressed that day." Judy was glad to hear that. She thought that she wouldn't be able to explain herself at all. "Oh that's great! Thanks for telling me that!" "No problem, whiskers."

Judy smiled as she finished her last mouthful of pancake. She rubbed her full stomach. "Mmm. That was good. Thanks Nick!" Nick smiled, with pancakes in his mouth. Judy playfully said; "Ew! What are you, five?" Nick rolled his eyes as he laughed sarcastically. "Har har. Very funny!" He gave her a gentle noogie and Judy giggled. "Such a child!" Nick walked up to her, grabbed her and hugged her in a tight embrace. Judy giggled and wrapped her arms around Nick's waist. "Thanks for a great night yesterday. You made my childhood dream a reality!" Nick stroked her head gently, soaking every soft touch of his paw on her head. "I'm glad you had a good time. I had a blast yesterday aswell." Judy sunk her head into Nick's stomach. "Wanna lay down on the couch and watch some TV?" asked Judy. Nick shrugged his shoulders. He could live up to that. "Sure, why not. But I'm choosing the channel!" The fox and rabbit looked away from each other and eyed the remote sitting on the arm of the sofa. They both looked at each other for a second, let go of one another and made a run for the remote. Judy was fast on her feet so she got there first and grabbed the remote. "Uh uh! That's not fair!" Nick exclaimed as he tried to reach the remote. Judy giggled and shouted whilst Nick reached for the remote. Nick leaned so far that he lost his balance and fell on top of Judy. Now they were both on the sofa with Nick laying on top of Judy. Nick lifted his body off of her own and hung over her wearing that half lidded smile of his. Judy giggled and put a paw on his cheek. "Not so cunning now, are you?" Nick got up off Judy and got comfortable next to her. "Alright then. You can pick!" chipped in Nick. "Less moaning, more hugging" countered Judy as she flicked the channel. They both hugged each other as they watched some daytime telly.

* * *

 **A/N- Oh crud! I think they are getting more closer to each other! I hope you've enjoyed it! Next chapter will be out soon! Have a great remainder of your day! Cheers! :-D -RetractedEmotions**


	17. Chapter 17 - Part 1

**Chapter 17 - Part 1**

 **A/N- Hello all! Well, get ready for a HUGE chapter! To keep things short and fun to read, I will be splitting this chapter up into parts! In this chapter, the fox and bunny go to The Entertainment District for the day that they have been waiting for! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Night came down fast. Everyone was out and about spending time with friends, family and loved ones. Across the main river, resided the most loved and popular district in all of Zootopia, the Entertainment District. Many animals went there to hang out and most importantly, have fun. There was something for any animal to enjoy and absorb the adrenaline. The amusement arcade was a hot spot for any video game lover. It was constantly lit up, beeping and whirring that it will attract any animals quarters. The cinema was a classy place to watch many new, classical and best-loved films! Man, there is so much to do! So much that Judy and Nick wanted to go. Not just to carry out their individual plans, but to have fun in the process! Judy made sure Nick took his acebutolol before he left because she knew that tonight was going to be exciting and couldn't help but worry if he'll get too excited.

"Well, here we are my dear." chimed Nick as he and Judy climbed out of the subway tunnel. "The Entertainment District!" he introduced the buzzing environment holding out a paw towards the exit. Judy was amazed. She had never seen anything like this before in all of her life. The lights soaked into her huge lavender eyes as the sounds of laughing, music and screams seeped into her large ears. "Wow." she said to herself in a shuddering tone. "This looks awesome, Nick!" Nick led the bunny towards the centre of the plaza. "Take a good look carrots! Is there anything that you would not like to miss out on?" Judy looked around her and took in everything that this amazing place had to offer. "No, there isn't! Oh, we are going to have so much fun, Nick!" Nick placed a paw on her shoulder that made her look to him, smiling strongly. Nick waited for a few seconds, like he was waiting for something. "Well, where shall we go first?" asked Nick. Judy was not sure. There was so much to do! "Ooh, I don't know!" She took another good look around her, until she saw a ride where a lot of crashing was heard. "How about the bumper cars? I wanna plow right into you!" Nick thought it was strange they way she said that. He then knew it was his normal thinking. Naughty. "O- okay, whiskers. Let's have the time of our lives!"

The area was noisy as all hell. Loud music played as people screamed and laughed as their cars crashed into each other. Nick got two tokens, one for him and one for Judy. They waited it out for a while for the next lot can get on. They both chose a cart and inserted their token into the slot. Nick kept his focus on Judy, looking half-eyed and determined to make her eat her own words. "I wanna plow right into you!" he mimicked her with a annoying high pitched voice. "Yeah right!" The klaxon sounded and everyone was off! Judy stamped her foot onto the acceleration and sped off. Nick followed a second later. He scanned the cluster of cars moving at fast pace. "Where on earth is that bunny?" he said to himself. Something hit him violently from the back. So violent that he nearly hit his head on the steering wheel. He rubbed his temples and looked behind him. No-one was there. "Huh. That person was fast getting away." He then got hit from the front. Quickly, he jerked his head back to the front and he saw a sly looking bunny. "Whoopsie! Sorry not sorry!" Judy snickered as she sped off. "Sly bunny. Right, I'm off!" he speeded off in a blur.

Nick decided to have some fun and bump the first person who went in front of him. Soon enough, someone got in his way. "Bingo!" he said to himself as he sped up and hit the the car from behind. "Gotcha!" he shouted in glee. The animal's ears perked up and turned it's head around to see who hit him. Nick laughed to see a scowling Finnick. "Hey, F! How you doing?" Finnick's eyes widened and laughed. "Oh, N! Fancy seeing you here!" Nick looked behind him to see an evil speeding bunny come from behind. "Oh, I'll talk after!" Nick stamped on the acceleration and zoomed off. "Oh, okay then!" Finnick was about to rocket off until he got hit from behind again. His chin hit the steering wheel "Oof!" he exclaimed. He spat onto the car seat next to him. A razor sharp tooth rested in a little puddle of saliva on the seat next to him. "Ouch. That hurts... shit." Judy gasped and realised who she hit. "Damn it! I'll get you next time you sly fox!" she rocketed off, not knowing who she'd really hit.

Five minutes later, Judy flashed towards a random animal. All of a sudden Nick came from the front and hit her head on. "Hey!" shouted Judy. "Where did you come from?" The klaxon sounded again and all the cars slowed down until they came to a dead stop. Everyone clambered out of their cars and quickly moved out of the way to make way for the next stampede of animals trying to grab their cars. The fox and rabbit met by the token kiosk outside of the ride. "Wow! That was fun! You came out of nowhere!" squealed Judy. Nick smiled with that sly expression of his. "Well, you know what I'm like. I'm a predator, and a predator always catches his prey eventually, even if they are fast like you!" Nick took Judy's paw and looked at each other in a mesmerizing gaze. "Whew! That was great!" shouted a low voice. Nick looked towards the voice. It was Finnick ,still a little dazed from that collision. Nick hid his tightened paw behind him for the obvious fact that him and Judy were holding hands. He wasn't ready to be embarrassed. "Hey Finn! How are things working out for you?" greeted Nick, waving his free paw. "I didn't know Finn was here!" whispered Judy. Nick whispered back sternly. "Just act like we are friends." Judy shrugged her shoulders and waved to Finnick.

"Hello Finn! Long time no see!" Finnick waddled to the two, slapping his small face feeling all psyched whilst holding a huge stick of cotton candy! "Nick! Judy! Good to see you!" Judy shook his hand and Nick gave him his trademark fist bump that the two only knew. "You come here often, Finn?" asked Judy. Finnick took a colossal bite of cotton candy and swallowed it whole. "Nah, not really. I just come here when I get a chance to. What are you doing here?" Nick and Judy let go of each other's paws. "Oh, us?" answered Nick. "We are here for a friends day out! Hasn't it been great so far, eh whiskers?" Nick gently nudged her shoulder with his arm. "Oh yes! It has been great! You should have seen how many people I hit on the bumper cars! I hit this numpty nearly over 10 times until he took a sly move and completely dodged me!" Nick laughed "That's why it's called dodgems. Dumb bunny." Judy swatted his muzzle playfully. "Want some?" asked Finnick offering the two a bit of cotton candy. They both obliged and took a small piece. Nick noticed something unusual with Finnick's mouth, his gums were purple and properly swollen in one area. The faint color of blood exposed in the hole. "Cripes Finn! What ever happened to your tooth?" Judy had no clue what Nick was talking about, until she looked at his mouth. Judy cringed at the sight of it. "Ouch! That looks painful!" Finnick laughed and flicked his wrist. "Ah, it's nothing. Some lump decided to properly go for my ass!"The rabbit could not help but feel worried for the fennec fox. "Are you sure you don't need to get that checked?" Finnick dismissed her worrying and assured that he was okay. "Don't worry, Judy! It's fine! Really... oh... Oh!" Nick looked concerned to Finnick wondering what was wrong with him.

"You okay there, Finn?" Judy noticed that something was going on too. "Yeah... are you feeling alright?" The fennec fox nodded, the blood draining from his head looking pale. "I'm gonna be sick..." he ran behind the kiosk that they stood at and let it all go. "BLEAURGH!" Nick and Judy's mouths both quivered by the sound of Finnick chucking out all contents of his small stomach. Geez, it sounded violent. Nick whispered to Judy something to make her feel amused. "Someone had too much sugar..." Judy peered from in front of the stand her ears drooping, then perking up when she heard another violent vomiting sound. "Poor little guy..." she said to Nick with concern in her voice. A few seconds later, Finnick appeared from behind of the obscuring object, his legs wobbling all over the place. His eyes were all over the place. "Oh, fucking hell. I think I'd better go home..." Judy knelt down to the fox's level and gave him a pat on the head. "Yes. I think that will be the best for you. Do you need help getting to the subway?" Finnick pushed her hand away slightly, rubbing his temple trying to sooth the pain in his head. "Nah. It's fine. I can manage. Too much fun for me tonight, eh Nick?" Nick knelt down next to Judy, holding both of his hands. "Look, just go home and let me know how you feel tomorrow in the morning, eh?" Finnick nodded, smiling weakly. "Yeah, sure. Whatevs. C'ya both later I guess." Finnick waved slowly as he slowly trudged away from both of them. "Poor guy." Nick said. "Yeah. This reminds me to be careful with what you get at the Entertainment District..." Nick looked to Judy, grabbing her paw. "So... you up for some games at the arcade?"

* * *

 **A/N- Well, that's part one! Part two will be uploaded soon! Let me know what you think via PM or a review. I'm always looking for any feedback and little messages that that I can read and feel pleased with what I accomplished or try to improve! See you soon! -RetractedEmotions**


	18. Chapter 17 - Part 2

**Chapter 17 – Part 2**

 **A/N- Well, here is part two of chapter 17! I hope you will like this entry! Once again, thanks for the continued support and reviews by you guys!**

* * *

Nobels Amusement Arcade, the hub for all gamers and kids alike! The sounds of whooping arcade machines to the occasional cheers of an animal beating a high scores wailed through the atmosphere, sure to catch a group to play a game or two. After the bumpers of fun that was the dodgems, Judy and Nick happily walked to the fun house. Following Finnick's little 'accident', they just laughed it out and got on with their date. The little bunny's ears twitched in every direction, surrounded by arcade games and coin dozer's. "This looks fun!" chirped Judy. "You wanna go on something first?" Nick was happy with that plan. "Yeah! Why not?". He scanned through the claustrophobic room, only to find an old school game. "Monkey Kong! Oh my goodness, this used to be my thing!" exclaimed Nick pointing towards the arcade cabinet. Nick used to the best player in the whole area from where he was from when he was a teenager. Animals would ask him desperately "How do you do it, Wilde?" and Nick would just reply with that sly expression of his replying; "I guess I was just born with the skills to master this game."

"Lets see if my name is still on there." said Nick rubbing his paws together. The high scores flashed on screen. "YES! I'm still there!" Judy searched through the list, looking for his initials. "Huh, where is it? I dont see a NPW anywhere." queried Judy giving him a funny look. Nick chuckled at the sound of that. "You really think that I would be that bland? No, no, no. I'm right here!" he pointed a finger toward a field reading "SNG" Judy looked confused towards him. Nick sighed. "Do I really have to explain everything to you?" he nudged whilst smiling. "That stands for Sir Nicholas the Great!" Judy sniggered when he explained what it meant. "Very original! Heh, heh!" Nick laughed softly along with her. "Ahem. Well... wanna see how it's done?" Judy gave him a mischievous look. "Go on then. Impress a bunny with your only life skills." she joked. Nick shook his head with his face focused on the screen. "Ha ha. You are talking to an officer here, Hopps!" He popped a quarter in the slot and cracked his knuckles with a distinct pop. "Prepare to be mesmerized by my skills, Miss. Hopps!"

The game started and Nick was already on a roll. He hopped over barrels of... pickles? He also jumped over many hazardous objects such as fireballs lurching towards his player. Judy was impressed. 'This should be his real job' she thought jokingly. Before you know it, he was at the top saving the damsel in distress. "How about that?" asked Nick looking to the gob-smacked looking bunny. Judy shook her head and cheered. "That was very good, Nick!" She looked to him with the same mischievous look in her eyes. "Besides, I bet you cannot get to the final level." Nick took this as a challenge and he wanted to prove her that he can keep going. "Oh, ho ho! Getting sassy little bunny? I can keep going for as long as I like!" Judy pulled him by the tie closer to her face smiling, making Nick freeze still. "Go on then... prove me wrong." she said softly, letting go of his tie slowly. Nick snapped out of his love trance and managed to blurt out a reply. "Okay, watch me!" countered Nick, once again concentrating on the game.

Ten minutes later, the fox was already on the final level. Judy was disbelieved. Well, not really. She thought that he used the most of his living life playing that game and just wanted to show off what he COULD do. The monkey bashed his clasped fists on the supporting platforms that held his advantage point high. The fox dodged the live fireballs looking seemingly not bothered by them at all. Finally, the last support beem disappeared when he stood on it. The tower collapsed along with the distressed monkey. Nick had beaten the game. "Winner!" shouted Nick holding his paws in the air. "I told you I could do it!" Judy took his paw and smiled. "I know. I always knew that, you big lug! How about we go shoot some things?" Judy led Nick by the paw towards a big machine screaming 'House Of The Preds'. It was a new on-rail shooting game that you played as an agent wolf with his stereotypical looking weasel shooting their way through a predator apocalypse trying to find their way to escape the city. "Oh, ho ho! You got a good taste in gaming, Judes!" exclaimed Nick as he gazed upon the machine. They both grabbed a shotgun and started to play.

They blasted through hoards of savage predators, grabbed ammo and saved fellow survivors. "Right there, next to you Nick!" Nick quickly pointed his gun at a blood covered tiger, the worst of all of them! Nick pulled the trigger and the virtual bullet hit him right in the head. "Take that! Right in your thick skull!" Nick then remembered the jaguar. "That should have been that jaguar in my first day, am I right?" Judy's ears drooped as her face did the same thing. She would prefer not to remember that character of an animal. It slowly decayed, nearly non existent all of a sudden, it came back fresh in her head when Nick mentioned it. It made her bare her teeth by the thought of it alone. "Heh heh... yeah... serves him right, huh?"

They went on and on and on for fifteen minutes until Nick was clumsy and didn't pay attention to what was going on around his player. The predators ate him and his partner alive. "Dang it! We were so there!" exclaimed Nick, slamming his paws on the top of the machine. "Well, fun doesn't last forever unfortunately." Judy chuckled softly. "Dumb fox... well I had fun at this place too! The fun may be over now, but the night isn't yet! Where to next?" she asked placing her gun in the holder. "How about a movie at the theatre?" Nick suggested pointing at the huge building a few blocks down. "I heard that they have a good movie that you and me may like!" Judy could live up to the idea of a movie. She was having so much fun! But there was one question that remained on her mind; 'When do I go for it?' "Boy, that sounds like fun! Can't wait to see it? What is it called?" Nick chuckled slyly with the look he specially gave her. "You'll have to wait and see, or guess now since you are a sly bunny, huh?" Judy giggled that cute laugh that Nick so dearly loves. "I'll just wait. I don't want to spoil the surprise!" Judy took his paw and they both walked towards the movie theatre, both smiling towards each other.

The Zootopia Astro Theatre was comfortably situated between the fast food joint and arcade. The beloved building housed twelve screens that either shown new, classic and foreign films, in other words there was something for everyone! Even the biggest elephant, to the teensiest little otter can go into the same screen without anyone blocking their view. Nick and Judy arrived at the entrance. Nick cleared his throat. "I thought you may want to see the newest crime slash drama film. I think it looks pretty good!" Judy looked at Nick weirdly. Nick noticed the expression on her cute little face and he started to look worried. "Or... if you want to see something else that's fine-" "That's sounds very exciting! Besides, I love crime films! How did you know I liked those?" Nick's conscious slowly regained itself from the verge of breaking down with worry. 'Huh? How DID I know?' he asked himself disbelieved. 'I just took a wild guess because she is a cop! Heh, wild... ha ha. Good one 'Wilde'.' Judy was wondering why he was laughing. "Uh, Nick... you alright?" tugging his shirt lightly. Nick suddenly came back to reality shaking his head. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm great. I was just laughing to myself because I knew these were your favourites all along!" Judy giggled and smiling strongly. "Well, we better go and get tickets, it starts soon." reminded Judy chuckling. "Alright, whiskers. Let's go."

The rabbit and fox went towards the ticket stand where a teen cheetah was standing at his post wearing a smart uniform. "Welcome to the Astro Theatre!" chirped the cheetah. "How may I help?" Nick rested his elbow on the table in front of the window. "Maybe you can. Two tickets for 'Locked Up' please, guv." "Certainly sir! Two tickets, coming up!" Nick smiled and decided to spark a conversation. "So... how long have you been working here for?" The cheetah looked up from his desk. "Hmm? Oh, I've just started like six days ago! It's good to see the animals have fun, like you two!" Nick smile grew. He liked the attitude of this animal, that it was almost impossible to tell if this was a teenager! A normal teen animal would be moody, sweaty and possibly smoking somewhere under a bridge. This particular animal was trying to put on a show, like he was trying to put an impression on the place and feel as inviting as it could be! "That'll be $9.59 for both of you!" Nick looked to Judy who was reaching for her purse. Nick was about to offer to pay for both of their tickets until she pulls out a $10 bill. He remembered that Judy insisted that she could pay for her own stuff, but he didn't want to interrupt her. Besides, he thought it was nice that his ticket was being paid by her! Judy looked towards Nick, seemingly looking like she was waiting for some response from him. She gave the money to the cheetah. She started to look puzzled.

"Thank you madam! Let me get your tickets." thanked the worker as he reached for the roll of tickets. Nick looked towards Judy, in which she almost did at the same time, smiling. The employee slid two tickets through the gap in the window. "There you go! Enjoy the movie!" Nick and Judy thanked the cheetah and walked inside, grabbed some popcorn and sat in the middle row of screen three ready for the movie to begin. Judy put her paw on Nick's own and they both felt warm inside when their claws met. Nick started to groom her paw with his sharp, large nails. Judy thought it felt blissful and made her relaxed. The bunny hugged the fox and they both looked toward the screen that then lit when the flicker of the projection started to display the images of the movie. They were getting closer by the minute and it was getting to the point were they cannot contain their deep feelings and emotions within themselves anymore.

* * *

 **A/N- Looks like things are going well for the two! Next part of the chapter will come soon, so stay tuned! I hope you have a great rest of the day! It will definantley be a great one! -RetractedEmotions**


	19. Chapter 17 - Part 3 (FINAL PART)

**Chapter 17 – Part 3***

 **A/N- The final part of this chapter! Well, this was possibly the hardest chapter to write so far out of all of them! Me and my friend have put most of our free time into this specific part to make sure that this is just right by my standard! In this nail biting final part, Nick and Judy will let out their true-true feelings! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The movie made everyone's claws sink into the arms of the chairs in anticipation and excitement. They sliced through like butter that they could come from the bottom. Nick and Judy shared their thoughts quietly between themselves. They glanced at the screen that shown a figure creep through the door of a dim foundry lit up by glowing pails of hot melted metal. He held a .42 caliber pistol against his scarred, fuzzy face. Judy squeezed her grip on her partner's paw. "What do you think will happen?" she whispered, her lavender eyes still fixed onto the screen. Nick carefully gave his thought to the curious bunny. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe a cliché bad guy will pop up from the pallets of steel and start shooting, followed by a swarm of them starting to shoot at him." As soon as the cunning fox gave Judy his own opinion, a Arctic wolf peeked his head from a pile of steel and aimed his firearm towards the scarred animal. He took a shot and all of a sudden, the foundry seemed to explode around them.

Nick slyly nudged Judy. "Told you, carrots. I watch too many crime films to know this." Judy huffed annoyingly. Nick thought he said too much. "Now you ruined the surprise, you dumb fox." she said jokingly. Smiling, she elbowed his firm chest. "Remind me not to take you out to the theatre anymore!" "Oh, ha ha, whiskers!" Judy smiled strongly, quirking an eye. "Oh, come on Nicky. I was just joking!" she quietly said to the fox. He returned the smile, as strong as the bunny's and tightly grabbed their paws as the room filled with ear-piercing bangs and bright flashes.

After the movie had finished, everyone walked out of the screen room discussing how they thought the movie was. The first people out of the room were the fox and the bunny, still holding their paws. Judy thought it was a great experience for both of them. "Whew!" she sighed with excitement. "That was awesome, Nick! You have a good taste in film!" Nick felt like a different animal when he was told when he was great at things without knowing himself. He loved that feeling. "Ah, well it was a good movie. I would give it a five out of ten!" he smiled, slyly looking towards the bunny. Judy uttered that beautiful giggle that made Nick feel more happier by the second. "Ah, bite me." Judy blurted out, eyes widening seconds after she said that.

"Umm, not literally, y'know." Nick scoffed, knowing that she was playing jokes with him. "Duh, I know what you are talking about, whiskers. I'm a predator and everything, blah, blah, blah. Thinking that I would take it serious. Come one!" he chuckled as he gave the bunny a soft noogie on the cranium. Judy giggled and got closer to the fox. Nick sighed and looked at his phone to check the time. It read 21:41. His eyes widened and quickly stuffed his phone into his shirt pocket. "Well, I've had fun here. How about a walk up the hill near the river? Judy thought that was a great idea. She felt a nice relaxing walk in the fresh, cold nippy air after sitting motionless in a gum encrusted seat in the screen room was something that she would love. "That sounds like a great idea, Nick! I love walks in the light of the city." Nick started to sweat and look worried that Judy took notice of when she looked upon his muzzle. "Nick? What's up? You don't look so good." Nick snapped back to his senses and looked towards the concerned looking bunny. "Oh, it's nothing. Let's go shall we?" Nick tightened his grip on Judy's small, delicate paw. "Okay, slow coach let's go!" chipped Judy as she started to walk nice and slowly out of the theatre with Nick just trailing behind, still holding her paw.

They exited out of the building going towards the huge grassy hill in front of them. The cheetah that served them when they got to the theatre spotted them strut out. His brown eyes caught a sight that he haven't seen from them, holding paws. The cheetah felt love and concern. Love conquered his body seeing two animals have feelings for each other and loving each other was just a sight. Concern lurked in the corner of his mind. The fact that a bunny and a fox were in love, a predator and a prey. "Ah, love! What a sight!" sighed the cheetah, placing his paw on his chin that rested there.

The two partners shuffled through patches of flowers and tall grass. They both laid on the grass, holding paws and pointed up through the floating clouds when they saw many beautiful stars and the moonlight burn through the night sky. It was a mesmerizing sight for the both of them. They then both walked on further to the peak of the hill where Nick led Judy to a spot where no-one has ever seen before. It was a little bench, it's paint gleaming in the moonlight planted along a row of roses and daffodils. "Hey, let's sit here for a while and take in this beautiful sight." offered Nick, holding a paw towards the bench. "Oh, okay Nick. Wow. Now this is a spot!" said Judy smiling as she took a seat. Nick followed after her and took a seat next to the bunny and gazed into her gem purple eyes. "Well. What a night. Thanks for coming with me, Judes." Nick said with the half lidded look in his eyes. He took her paw and placed it on his lap. Judy looked into his emerald pools happily. "Oh, Nick. I've had so much fun today, I don't want it to end!" smiled Judy in a quiet soft voice. "I don't know if it can get much better than it is already." They both looked into the distance. Zootopia. The place where anyone can be anything proudly shimmered it's beautiful colors, diversity and emotions all in one shot. Nick couldn't keep his eyes on the city, and neither could Judy. They just wanted to look into each others eyes. Judy kicked her feet around and Nick just started to look at his nails. They simply just stared into each others eyes, smiling strongly towards one another.

Nick placed a paw on Judy's cheek. She started to blush deeply and heat radiated off of her. Shyly, she giggled and wrapped her own arm around Nick's neck as her ears drooped. Nick felt his paw creep to the back of her small head and stayed there. The fox started to sweat as he started to get nervous. 'No, Wilde. This could be it! The real deal! You have waited a long time for this, Wilde!' he told himself in his head. Nick slowly pushed Judy's small head towards his long, handsome one and closed his beautiful eyes. Judy's heart nearly jumped out her mouth when she felt the paw push on her, but something that she has been waiting for a long time was about to become a reality. She shut her eyes after Nick and then... their lips collided with each other in a passionate, loving kiss. Judy held his slim torso and Nick held her by the shoulders. The bunny felt the fox's tongue enter her mouth licked at her teeth wanting to gain access to her mouth. She welcomed it gladly and they started thrashing their tongues together, fighting for dominance. They made out for seems like an eternity, until they broke away for breath, leaving a thick bridge of saliva connecting to each other.

Nick could not believe what just happened. He did it. He just kissed the love of his life and Judy felt the same for him. Before that happened, they were just holding paws, but now they were kissing. Nick breathed in and out heavily, looking in his lover's eyes with lust. Judy felt pretty much the same as Nick, but a lot more happier than she thought she would be. They looked at each other for ten seconds until they started kissing again. Judy plunged deeper into the kiss and took it all in. This time, this kiss was more loving and intense than the last. They both rubbed their noses together as they continued to make out. They kissed for twice as long until Nick parted away looking lustful towards the bunny as she looked at him seductively. "I love you so much, carrots" said Nick softly as he held her paw tightly. Judy smiled and yanked on his tie. "I love you too, Nicky." she said seductively as she pulled his tie closer to her body, kissing him again. Nick's eyes went all crooked and finally closed. The moonlight shone on their shiny fur and a bell rang out as soon as they started to caress each other again. They were more than best friends now, they were lovers. And by golly, did they want that in the first place!

Zootopia shone in the foreground as the fox and rabbit continued to peck at each other as the night continued on. As Judy pulled away once again, she started to play with the fur on Nick's back, looking half eyed to the fox. "I always loved you." Judy whispered earnestly into his ear. Nick pressed his nose onto hers and whispered into her ear; "I have always loved you too, Judes. The first time I saw you at Jumbeaux's, I saw you as a lovable animal with so much potential. I- I have loved you for that long, it drove me crazy. My love train finally got steam and it has been rolling to your stop ever since. It was the most painful weeks of my life." Judy placed a paw on his cheek and one on his lap. She started rubbing her paw on his lap, making him sigh in love. "I felt the same way as you, Nicky. It has been hard for me too. I was just afraid to tell you that I love you too, but clearly I have thought wrong. You are the most caring, sly and handsome mammal I have ever met. Thank you for being here for me." Nick looked directly into her lavender eyes and stroked her ears gently. "Thank you, carrots. It means a lot to me." Judy smiled strongly as she stroke his long fluffy tail. "It means a lot to me too ya dumb fox." she whispered softly. They cuddled for five minutes whilst looking towards the city and then back to their faces, forever smiling. "Well" began Judy. "WE better go home. What do you say?" Nick could live with that. "Yes, I'll order a Züber." Judy suddenly place her paws on his chest and pressed her small head against him. "Just five more minutes. Please?" Judy asked with her eyes wide and loving. Nick gave her that half-lidded look that he specially gives her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Of course, sweetheart. As long as you like." Judy smiled and rested her head on his firm stomach. They both looked into the distance where they took in the beautiful, love filled atmosphere.

* * *

 **A/N- O-M-GOODNESS! They are truly lovers now! But the question is, where will the future head Nick and Judy now? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have written it! Also, special thanks to my friend from school for helping me out to write the final part into this loving chapter! You guys are amazing and I hope the future goes well for you lot! Next chapter will come out soon! Well, it's midnight now so I'm off to cuddle my Nick plush. Hope you have a good one! -RetractedEmotions**

 **Nick W. x Judy H.**

 **Jan 2017**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: Hello again! The weekend has been great and school is on again tomorrow. Boo! Anyways, this chapter may be short, but it is a juicy one! Oh this reminds me, there is some mild sexual themes and some romantic 'fluff' in this chapter as Nick and Judy want to see the 'full picture'. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The night continued on with a strange presence in the air, the presence of love. The fox and the bunny climbed into their Züber, not letting their eyes drift away from their faces. They nervously talked about their secrets whilst on the way to the bunny's apartment. "I would never do that..." said the fox. "Of course you wouldn't... you would be more of a dumb fox than a clever fox if you did that." answered the bunny, tightly holding Nick's paw. Nick smiled and slid his paw away from Judy's grip and found it's way to Judy's curvy torso. "Carrots... you've made me the most happy mammal in Zootopia. I'm glad you stuck around to help me these few weeks since I first helped you on that case. And all those days at that medical unit. You have been the most caring animal in all my life..." Judy set her small paws on his hips. "Oh, Nick... you are great person to be around too. I owe you my life for saving me from that day in the alley. I love you more than cheese and crackers itself! That's how much I love you." They dug deep into their eyes and started to groom each other. Nick stroked Judy's huge bunny ears, which just collapsed on themselves when his soft touch landed on them. Judy stroked his bushy, fluffy tail. As soon the contact was made, it started to wag slightly.

The trip to Judy's apartment was a long and bumpy one. Once they arrived, they hopped out and thanked the driver and then made towards the door. They both walked up the stairs and arrived at the door that was boldly numbered one. Judy fished through her jeans pocket and her small fingers fumbled with her keys. She unlocked the door and creaked open. Nick looked around. It seemed strange to him. A very tidy room. It was like being a cub seeing school for the first time. "Well, welcome to my humble abode. I mean it- it's not much but you know, I don't like to keep too much stuff in this place." Judy reached her paw to Nick's, which he gladly took and pulled him into the room. It was cute and tidy. It had everything that a regular home would have. Well, except for one thing, a stove! She wasn't a great cook, hell she nearly burnt down her parents house one day! "It's a great slumber, carrots..." Nick let out a loud, long yawn. "Man... that was some night, I'm ready to hit the hay." Nick scanned for a couch or chair or something where he can slumber for the night. "So... I've got the couch. Where is it whisk-" "Why don't you sleep in my bed with me?" asked Judy with need in her eyes. Need for his comfort and protection. Nick quirked an eyebrow with wonder. "Are you sure, carrots? I mean, I could just take the first seat I see and you can have the bed to yourself..." Judy suddenly grabbed a fistful of his shirt with huge puppy eyes. "Please?... I could really have your comfort tonight before work..." she slowly undid her top button of her pink plaid shirt with one paw looking mischievous. Nick's eyes widened and his brain nearly malfunctioned. 'Why did she do that?' he thought to himself trying to dull the situation. "Oh, okay then carrots. Does the little bunny wunny wanna cuddle with her lover?" he teasingly said rubbing his nose against hers. "I will slap you, Nick." she said smiling. "Okay, okay. Get ready for bed and I'm gonna get out of this get up in the bathroom." he said holding her paw. "Okay, don't be long." said Judy hopping up and giving him a peck on the cheek. Nick trotted off to the bathroom that was across the room. He opened the door and looked towards where Judy was. Well, is... she was still standing there. Nick blew a kiss in her direction and Judy felt it hit her soft cheek. She painfully watched as Nick closed the door behind him. Judy suddenly felt something raw inside of her start to growl. Something that she wanted so dearly.

Nick looked around the bathroom to hang his stuff up. He saw a hook nailed into the wall that had nothing on it. 'Perfect.' he thought to himself and started to undo his tie. He hung his tie on the hook, and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his firm stomach and muscular chest. He was about to undo the button on his khaki pants until he heard the door open. Nick practically had a heart attack when he saw the bunny at the door looking at him in lust. "J- Judy?" Nick stuttered. "I've not finished, you see..." Judy walked over to him, not caring about his apparent whining. She wrapped her paws around his firm stomach, looking at his eyes in a seductive way. "Why hello there, sexy..." whispered Judy, smiling she snickered. Nick's heart started to thump at a rapid pace with love and adrenaline. Nick looked at her with the same old half-lidded look in his eyes. "You just can't stay away can't you?" Judy circled her finger around his chest, smiling. "No... you foxes are so cunning, that you have made me wonder what you look like naturally." she whispered earnestly. Nick smiled and hugged her tight against him. Judy breathed out softly, parting his fur where she exhaled. "Y'know..." began Nick. "Us foxes will always find a way to get what we want." he said seductively.

Growling with hunger, he started to slowly unbutton Judy's shirt. Judy quickly moved away from the fox as he looked towards her with confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry carrots. I didn't mean to." Judy giggled as she reached for the buttons and slowly undone one. "I just want to do it slowly just to wind you up..." Nick looked on impatiently as she slowly undone another one, then another, and another. Finally, she peeled away her shirt, revealing her bare, slim curvy torso and small, dainty body wearing nothing but her undergarments. "Whiskers..." said Nick with a frown, then a throaty growl followed. "You look amazing, beautiful and just a sexy bunny altogether..." Judy giggled. "Aw, thanks Nicky..." she smiled. "But I want to see the full picture..." she said as she reached for his button on his pants, which made Nick freeze in place. Slowly, she undone the button and then the zipper. The pants fell to his knees just to reveal his white boxers. Nick started to breathe heavily. He quickly regained his cool and then reached for her jeans. Judy slowly began to feel comfortable around Nick and let him do what he wants to do, whilst still holding him in her arms. Soon, Judy was in nothing but her undergarments.

Nick nervously chuckled. "Want to go to bed? Maybe get an early start to tomorrow?..." Judy smiled and put a paw on his burning cheek. "Of course, sweetie." she said softly. "But I am really tired, so you may need to carry me..." she giggled mischievously. Nick smiled and held Judy by her slim torso and effortlessly hoisted her up. She wrapped her arms around his soft neck and her feet dangled. The fox softly tapped the door open with his foot, opening the way to Judy's room. It was small but a big enough bed for both of them. Nick's eyesight first caught a glimpse of a picture of him and Judy on his graduation day at the ZPD. He smiled widely and slowly placed the bunny on the soft mattress. He followed suite and climbed into the bed. Forever looking at the bunny, she quickly wrapped her legs and arms around his body, feeling secure against the fierce red fox. Nick wrapped his arms around her neck, digging his muzzle into her small neck as he smiled strongly. His emerald green eyes began to feel heavy, and so did Judy's gem purple own. "I love you, Judy. I love you more than anything." Judy smiled in response as her ears went limp. "I love you too, Nicky. You are the best mammal a bunny could ask for." she said as she slowly leaned in to Nick's muzzle and rubbed her nose against his. Slowly, the nose rubbing transformed into a loving kiss. Nick's silver tongue danced around Judy's own. They were like this for a few minutes until they painfully pulled away, leaving another thick bridge of saliva connecting them. Not letting go of each other, their eyes closed. Nick breathed out heavily onto Judy's neck. "Love you..." "Love you too..."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, things are starting to heat up already! They feel comfortable with each other! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be out soon, but I will need to make some time for revision because mock exams start next week! But, this does not mean I will stop writing... NEVER! I will see you again soon! -RetractedEmotions**

 **P.S: I may begin to write another Zootopia novel! Check my profile page for more info! Stay tuned for the latest!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **A/N: Hello, guys! Well... it's been a busy week, and did I have fun writing this for you and finished it after school! In this chapter, the bunny is going back to the force! Nick also tries to convince to her that he should go with her! Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

The morning in Zootopia greeted everyone with a crisp mist that suspended in the air. Many animals thought this was the best morning weather and it would transform them from groggy eyed snooze-a-lots to hopping happy joes! For that reason alone, loads of animals liked to get out early so they can soak it all in while it lasted. Well, in that case of Nick and Judy, the mist was a stranger to them as they still laid in the small creaky bed, snoozing soundly. Nick, still draped in the covers was pressed up against the grey bunny, feeling secure. Judy was still clinging onto his fearsome body, her arms and legs still wrapped around him. Judy's eyes suddenly opened slowly, letting the light creep into her beautiful eyes. The rabbit looked towards the sleeping fox, not wanting to be disturbed. She grinned and softly and began to stroke his head as her paw went past his fluffy ears. Nick moaned in his sleep as the contact to his head was made. Judy looked over Nick's shoulder to peek at her alarm clock. It was six o'clock. The rabbit, not wanting to leave the fox's tight hug had to intimidate herself to do so. "Well..." she said to herself quietly. "Better get up and get the coffee going. It's back to work today!" she said happily. She looked again to Nick, his face scrunching in discomfort. Painfully, she got up and dangled her legs from the edge of the bed. She let out a quiet cute yawn as she rubbed her tired face. The rabbit grabbed her phone and turned on the screen. A message from Bogo was presented to her. It read; 'Hopps, please can you come to my office in full uniform at 7am sharp. I would like to have a talk. CB' Judy waited for a long time for that message and it made her feel warm inside. She dropped off the bed and got herself ready for the day.

She quickly turned on the shower, waited for the boiler to kick into action and stepped in. She scrubbed herself clean from any dirt, stray hairs and the troubles of yesterday. After she turned off the shower and as fast as a fox, she dried herself down. With a towel wrapped around her small body, she rummaged through her closet and found her uniform, still keeping it's shape after what seemed to be an eternity of a suspension. Judy plucked it off the hanger and got dressed. Midway through whilst she was strapping on her boots, she nudged the fox gently on the skull. Nick groaned and turned away from the disturbing object. Judy let out a small giggle as she witnessed the immature, lazy and cute side of her lover. She nudged the fox again. "Nick!... Nick!..." she called quietly. "Time to get up sleepy-head!" Nick groaned loudly and slowly gained the strength to heave his heavy head off the pillow. Rubbing his eyes as he scratched his temples, he looked towards the bunny, who was appearing to struggle with something. Nick smiled strongly. "G'day Judes." he said softly. "You sleep well?" Judy could not hear him because she was concentrating on something more important to her at the moment. Judy grunted and cursed under her breath. "Stupid things..." she said to herself. Nick quirked an eyebrow and realised what was going on. She was seen to be wrestling with a boot. "Here," said Nick. "Let me help." He reached out for her leg and took her small ankle. He unfastened the strap and slid off the boot. He put it back on and guided her foot through perfectly. He made sure it went through all the way and tightened the strap. Judy smiled at him with glee. "Thanks Nick. You really aren't as useless you think you are!" said Judy, putting a paw on his shoulder. "Ah, well I never knew that I would be useful for anything." he said whilst smiling.

"Well, you going to go back to work today? Get some action?" Judy walked over to the coffee pot that was boiling and poured the hot contents into two mugs. "Yes, I'm excited! Well, I kinda get to get my say on what happened with Higgins... I hope he is okay." said Judy as she handed a piping hot mug and a pill to Nick. She then took a seat on the side of the bed. "I mean... he can be a jerk sometimes, but that's his personality. I'm going to a better officer than I was and fix this mess!" The fox smiled and placed a paw on top of hers. "That's my bunny." complemented Nick. He tightened his grip on Judy's paw as he gulped down his pill with a swig of coffee, looking into her eyes with seriousness. "If you want, I can come with you if it makes you feel any better. I will have your back. What do you say?" Judy thought about it for a moment taking sips of coffee in between. She then made her mind up. "Oh, okay then." she said. "But can you let me talk to Bogo without any silly comments, okay?" she said with a straight look on her face. "You can have your say if you want, but not too stupid." Nick assured her with a pleasing smile. "Okay, whiskers. I promise not to say anything dumb. You can trust me." Judy smiled and wrapped her arm around the fox's neck. "Thanks Nick. You are a wonderful animal." Whilst she was hugging him, something clicked in her head. "Maybe, if you sort out your uniform, we could convince Bogo to let you start working again today!" Nick looked funny towards the bunny. "Really? I mean, I'd love to, but what if he means no and I have to wait for a few more days?" Judy snickered menacingly. "Well... we will have to just keep trying until he gives in, won't we?" Nick's eyes widened and bumped her hips with his paw. "Aah! Sly bunny and her sly fox! Great plan and great team Judes!" he exclaimed. Judy looked over his shoulder. Her jaw dropped. "What? What is it carrots?" she started to snigger. "Looks like you haven't got long to get ready! You have, like half an hour!" Nick's eyes widened and gasped loudly. 'Shit...' he thought to himself as he pounced out of bed in panic. "Oh, god! Oh, uhh..." he stuttered trying to figure out what to do first. Judy started at him, still in nothing but his boxers. "And for goodness sake, get some clothes on!" Nick chuckled as he ran to the bathroom. "You know you love it!" he shouted across the room. Judy blushed, knowing that was a fact. "Do I know?" she shouted back. "Yes. Yes I do!"

The bunny assisted the fox in getting ready. She fixed up his police tie, shirt and collar before they went out of the door. Judy advised Nick to take his medicine with him and he did so, stuffing it in one of his belt pouches. Both of them ran out of the apartment door and bashed open the main door that led to the misty street. They could not stop to get breakfast as they rushed past Frank. "Hey, Judy! Hey, Nick!" he shouted with the usual crazy look in his eyes. Nick and Judy rushed past his small kiosk that made a napkin fly off his counter. Nick shouted to the wolf; "Hi Frank Can't stop! Late for work! Talk later! Bye!" Frank chuckled slightly. "Ah, overslept again have you Nick?" He looked on as they raced down the streets that led to the ZPD. When they arrived at the hub, Nick and Judy decided to stop at a tree to catch their breath. Nick was absolutely worn out the most. He panted violently and his chest started to hurt a bit. "Ouch. I think I should get up when you do from now on, shouldn't I?" he wheezed with huge gasps of air in between. "Yeah. I guess we should actually get up a bit earlier from now on if we are going to stay for the night in either of our houses..." They spent a few minutes catching their breath until they were once again fit enough to walk into the reception area. The officers were doing their own business until they saw Judy. They all stopped dead in their tracks as they gazed at the bunny. "Just keep cool, carrots." Nick whispered to Judy. "Hey, Wilde!" called out a voice. Nick turned around to the source of the noise. It was Officer Fragmire. "Fragmire! How's things?" The officer slowly approached to the fox. "Oh, things are just great around here! You feeling better now?"

Nick chuckled and crossed his arms. "Better?" he said mockingly. "I feel magnificent! Fit as a fiddle!" Fragmire looked to Nick's left where Judy was standing. "H- hey there, Officer Hopps..." stuttered Fragmire losing his voice nearly. "Fragmire..." said Judy put her arms on her hips. "You don't have to forgive me for what I said. But I will try and sort it out, alright. I was just stressed because of Nick's injury." Fragmire gave the bunny a soft nod and quickly walked away from the two. Nick looked down towards the bunny, looking as guilty as ever. "Wow... you really must have hurt someone if he's that worried to around you." Judy huffed in disappointment. "I just want to prove that I'm better than that. But I don't think anyone will think of me the same again." Nick sighed and put a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry, whiskers. I know you aren't really a bad animal and I will never ever think so. You can fix this, and like I said in the hospital, I will support you in every way I can until it's finished. Now let's go and do this thing shall we?" Judy gave an assuring smile and held his paw. "Okay, Officer Wilde. Let's do it!" Nick squeezed his paw in her own. "That's what I like to hear! That's the Judith Hopps I know!" he said, giving Judy a soft noogie on her small head, making her giggle. They both made their way up the stairs towards the monstrosity that is Bogo's office.

Bogo was reading some papers with his spectacles on. He was signing off loads of case report papers that were either solved or inconclusive. He heard something bang on his door. He looked up from his desk and shuffled his papers neatly before clearing his throat and bellowing; "Come in." As soon as he said that, the door swung open fast to reveal the bunny and the fox standing there in their uniform, not looking sheepish or nervous. "Good morning, sir." chimed Judy. "Did you want to see me?" Bogo nodded his head and signaled them to enter. "Yes I did, Hopps. I would just like to let you have your... uh... Wilde?" he said with a stern tone. Nick flicked off his shades in a cool way. "That's my name chief. Don't you wear it out." Bogo was about to slam his head on the desk until he recomposed his thoughts. "Alright you two. Take a seat."

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger... what a cheek! Anyways, in the next chapter, we will see what the two cops have to say for themselves! It will be uploaded soon! Also, thanks to a very special friend for the digital version of the cover! Much appreciated man! Hope to see you soon! -RetractedEmotions**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **A/N- Hello all! Sorry for the late addition, but I had some exams to do this week and I had to study a lot for chemistry and whatevs. In this chapter, the two mammals arrive in the chiefs office and explain what is going to happen. They also get a little nervous surprise at the end.**

* * *

"So... Hopps..." began Bogo with a deep gruff tone. "Why do you think I brought you here? You have done a very irresponsible thing towards another officer. What do you have to say for yourself?" Judy sat up straight in her chair and looked straight at the buffalo-butt that faced her. "Sir, I have been brought here to your office because I have misjudged the way I have behaved last week and what I did was unacceptable..." said Judy with a bold but guilty voice. Nick was looking down towards her with worry in his eyes. Judy slowly rest her paw on his leg and stood there. "And what I did" she continued. "I feel ashamed of myself and I have brought shame onto this department and possibly the whole of Zootopia. And for that... I- I apologize..." Judy started to feel tears start to build up in the waterworks. Before she could burst, Nick sunk his paw onto her soft leg and perched there. Judy smiled softly to the loving fox and turned her attention back to Bogo. The chief rubbed his chin for a second and placed his hoofs on his oversized desk. He removed his specs from his rough face. "Hopps, I am glad that you have realised your wrongdoing. And also, for taking responsibilities for your actions, I think it is time to welcome you back to the force." his said with a weak smile. Judy's smile widened and leaped out of her seat with glee making Nick jump in the process. "YIPPEE!" she squealed. "Thanks so much sir! I won't let you down again. I promise you that!" Bogo held his hoof in the air, signalling her to calm down. Judy did as she was told and cleared her throat from all the excess excitement.

Bogo's eyes darted to Nick who was just looking around the room. "Wilde..." he said quietly that made Nick jump and quickly turned his head around towards his boss. "Yes, sir? You glad I'm back?" snickered Nick. "Nick!" Judy said sternly gritting her teeth. Nick sat up straight, looked towards the stressed looking bunny with a red face and puffed out cheeks. The fox quickly turned back and looked to Chief Bogo in a respectable way. "Hello Chief. It's good to be back." Chief Bogo stood up from his chair, put back on his glasses and looked towards the wall trying to not take notice of Nick. "Wilde... you weren't supposed to come in at all this week." Nick straightened his tie and his back. "With all due respect sir, that is the problem." Bogo turned his head towards the fox with a interested expression. "Go on..." Nick took a deep breath, not expecting that type of response from the chief. "I was really excited on my first proper day... I wanted to prove to you- no. Actually the whole team that I can be more than anything than just a stupid, conning, dumb fox." Chief Bogo tipped his specs down his snout and sat down in his colossal chair again. "I wanted to make this great city proud. I WANT to make Zootopia proud with it's police department. And just because of that little mishap, I don't want to stand idly by anymore. I just can't do that. It will be letting you, the force, me and Officer Hopps down." Judy looked at Nick in amazement. She knew off by heart that he was committed to his job as a police officer but she never even thought that he would have a huge passion for it alone. "And if you think I should not continue with my duties," he continued. "Then I am sorry for that, and I will wait for further orders..." Nick finished his little speech as soon as he felt a little tear roll down his cheek. Judy reached out with wide eyes and gently dabbed his damp cheek.

Chief Bogo fell silent and did nothing for two minutes in the dead, eerie and cold silence. He just looked down on his desk with his arms resting on it. Nick and Judy stared into each others eyes, exchanging facial expressions and feelings in silence. Secretly, their paws were rested on each others lap. Judy started to rub Nick's leg whilst he sunk into her own. "Right..." Chief Bogo finally said, abruptly breaking the silence. "Wilde, I can appreciate your commitment to the department so I'm going to give you two options..." Nick looked straight into his boss' face and waited for the results. "One, you can go back home and rest if you really need it... or two, you can start working again from today." Nick knew exactly what he wanted to go for. "I would love to come back again, sir. I want to rid all the troublemakers." Bogo then nodded slowly and smiled weakly. "Wilde. Welcome back." Nick's eyes widened along with a grin. "Right, you two... briefing starts in an hour, so how about you go around for a bit and say hello to everyone?" Nick held his paw in the air. "Well, can we talk about Hopps?" Bogo and Judy arched an eyebrow. "You should understand how Higgins can be cocky and everything, he insults other animals and not just Hopps! So I have a little request as a welcome back gift, how about you annoy his tail for a change and leave the people who defend themselves alone." Judy slugged Nick in the elbow "Nick!" she hissed through her gritted buck teeth. Bogo sighed heavily and he looked up towards the ceiling."No worries, Wilde. I will monitor him closely." Nick cupped his paws together in triumph. "Great! So... I guess we will see ourselves out." Nick said with a cheeky tone. "Dismissed..." sighed Bogo. The fox and the bunny jumped out of their chairs and exited the room.

As soon as the door closed, Judy bumped Nick in the ribs. "Come on, Nick! This is your and my first day back and that behaviour in there was unacceptable!" Nick chuckled slightly and bent down to her level with a seductive look in his eyes. "Come on, carrots. You know you don't really mind. Besides, I bet you liked those little words I said in there!" Judy looked straight into his eyes with a disbelieved but mostly cold look. "I know, but please! We gotta make an impression on not just Bogo, but everyone else! Please, promise that you will behave from now onwards!" Nick smiled, still half-lidded in the eyes. "Look honey, I'm a fox and I don't really keep promises. But I will since you are such a intimidating, beautiful bunny." Judy's ears fell and started to go pink on the cheeks and felt a grin staring to creep on her small face. "Thanks Nicky. And no more flirting whilst at the building!" Nick rolled his eyes in wonder and put his paw behind her curvy back. Both smiling, they went ahead to the main hall.

 ** _One hour later_**

"Atten-hut!" a voice boomed in the briefing room. Every animal started to bang their paws on the desks in total synchronization. Even Nick started to try it out and he really got into it. Judy just looked straight ahead doing a face-palm when Nick started to become one of them. It was like a mouse trying to be a rhino. It was stupid. "Alright, settle down! Shut it!" boomed Bogo as soon as he got to his podium. "Now, I would like to first of all address that Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde has now returned to the force. Welcome back." Everyone started whooping, howling and cheering as they crowded around the two mammals giving them high fives and noogies and what-not. "Alright everyone! Back to your seats." ordered Bogo in a stern voice. "Right, I just had a tip off from someone in Zootopia that there is an illegal smuggling business going on in an abandoned warehouse in South Zootopia." This got everyone interested and leaned over their desks to see what would be facing them. "There is this street gang called 'The Perks' and they are wanted for multiple counts of murder, hit and runs, robberies and including the shooting of Officer Wilde." Everyone gasped with horror and looked in strong interest. "The animal of interest is a white snow leopard called 'Leonard Phisher' I want him captured alive as soon as possible. Today, we will carry out an infiltration to capture said animal" Bogo pulled down a map and started to plot where he wanted everyone. "Alright, I will assign a group to different parts of the city to make sure he doesn't escape without a fight. Officers Trunkaby, Fangmire and Higgins, you will be in vehicles patrolling the main districts of the city." The three officers got out of their seats and Trunkaby grabbed the folder out of Bogo's arms. "Snarlov, Wolfard and Delgato you will be at the warehouse taking position and provide any backup. Grizolli, Rhinowitz and McHorn, you are going undercover to strike a deal with the criminal so we can get more info." Nick and Judy were the only officers left. "Officer Wilde and Hopps..." Nick scoffed loudly "Let me guess chief. Parking duty?" he snorted and felt a sharp elbow to the hips. "Shut your mouth, Wilde. You two will be going with Grizolli, Rhinowitz and McHorn but you will be infiltrating the warehouse and getting evidence without being caught and you will catch Phisher." Judy and Nick were nervous about this but it sure sounded exciting. "Dismissed. Now, all of you, make me and Zootopia proud. You will be doing a huge favour for the safety and well-being of every mammal in this great city I want to put this character behind bars." Everyone flocked out and discussed their assignments. Nick and Judy were the last ones out. Nick sighed nervously. "Well, let's get going. Remember, I wont let anything happen to you. Ever and I promise you that." Nick grabbed her paw and held it tightly. Judy smiled strongly to him and tightened her grip around his own. "I know ya big lug. Come on, let's catch up with the others before they leave without us!"

 **A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be out soon! Also, I would like to give a special thanks to FanFiction user 'Skullio822' for the amazing support he has given me for the past few days! You should check out his novel 'Dead Mammals Walking'! It's looking great so far! So how about you take a look and leave review as well to help him out! I know he would do the same for me! -RetractedEmotions**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **A/N: Hello all! Hope the weekend went well for all of you! So... I have more exams this week so I won't have a lot of time to continue to write. But I have this one all done just in time! In this chapter, the officer's go to the warehouse to catch Leonard Phisher! Hope you like it!**

* * *

As the two cops strutted out of the reception, the familiar face of Clawhauser met their eyes as he waved to them. They both waved back with a wide smile shared between them. The fox and bunny exited the big doors as they followed the others towards the parking lot. Nick started to sweat with a cold feeling invading his body. "What's wrong, Nicky?" asked Judy with a concerned look in her lavender eyes. Nick sighed deeply and looked down at his feet. "I'm just nervous, that's all." he began. He quickly grabbed her paw trying to calm himself down. "I mean, what if I get into a messy situation that might get me into the events that happened a few weeks ago? I might not be so lucky this time…" Judy took her free paw and wrapped it quickly around his waist breathing into his uniform. Nick felt the warm breath tingle his coat. "Nick… I will not let it happen this time. And if they do pull some sort of trick, I will be ready for whatever comes for us." Nick gave an assuring smile, feeling more relaxed within his body. "Hey, guys!" shouted Grizolli. "Let's go before we are too late!" Judy smiled and grabbed Nick's tie and pulled at it making his muzzle lurch downward to her level. "Let's go, partner." said Judy as she kissed his nose. Nick's heart started to rush as his body warmed in the process. "Yes, let's go cutie-pie." Judy yanked on his tie, pulling his body in her direction. "Don't call me 'cutie-pie' you sly fox" Nick started to choke, trying to gasp for air. "J- Judy, get off please!" Judy looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, letting his tie go back to his body. "Geez, Nick," she said giggling. "I wasn't doing it that hard!" The fox looked dumbstruck. "Well, you are stronger than you look. Should've knew that already..."

The group climbed into an unmarked van that was in the car park. Judy was very enthusiastic at the time being. So enthusiastic that she volunteered to drive the van but Nick knew how she drove. It was kind of scary to be in the same vehicle if she was driving it, but he didn't want to disappoint her. He mercifully jumped into the front passenger seat and slammed the door shut. "Alright guys," chimed Judy. "Don't feel nervous! We can do this if we stick to the plan, it will be easier than it will look!" Everyone gave the bunny a thumbs up in which she smiled to. Judy turned the key as the engine made an unhealthy sputtering sound, pushed the gear stick and stamped her foot on the accelerator, and slowly but efficiently went down the road towards the destination. The group arrived at an abandoned looking warehouse. Huge chunks of bricks decayed off the foundation and it was looked like it was used for as a hideouts for many criminals such as 'The Perks'. The van slowly and noisily followed the unmarked police car into the car park and hid behind the building. Everyone climbed out of the van along with McHorn emerging from the police car. The officers huddled into a small circle and got themselves ready. Offcers McHorn, Grizolli and Rhinowitz were in shifty looking clothes. "Right everyone" whispered McHorn. "I was on the phone to the main man himself. He's going to arrive in a few minutes, but don't expect this arrest to be so easy. I expect that he will have some kind of bodyguard with him with weapons, he will even be armed as well. If they start to pull something, trust your instincts and do what you need to do." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Wilde and Hopps, you know what to do?" The two looked at each other and nodded, totally trusting each other with experience and love. "Good. Well, we will be at the front of the building waiting for these no-good criminals. If anything goes down, get your earpieces at the ready."

The animals disbanded and took their positions. Nick and Judy crept into a partially open garage shutter and hid behind two wooden boxes. "Wow! This is exciting!" chriped Judy. "I think this is going to be better than I thought it would!... Nick?" Nick was hugging his knees tightly in fear, teeth chattering from the intensity of his worry. Judy sighed and grabbed his paw. "Look Nicky, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that! Don't let fear prevent from doing the things you love!" Nick calmed down slightly, but he continued to sweat coldly. "I- I know carrots. I just don't want anything to happen to you either." Judy smiled and rubbed her cheek on his own, making Nick feel more comfortable. "Well, if we stick together and don't part away, the power of our unity will prevent us from ever being hurt. I can promise you that..." The fox started to blush slightly, his eyes going all half-lidded again. "Oh, whiskers… what would I ever do without you?" he said, chuckling. The two looked at each other, all of a sudden Judy thrust her mouth onto his own. Nick's eyes widened, shocked from the unsuspecting move. The fox closed his eyes and gladly accepted the kiss and he caressed the bunny affectionately, his tail wagging accompanying his feelings. Nick laid onto his back with Judy laying on top of his firm chest, their kiss going deeper every second. Twenty seconds later, they broke away gasping for air. Nick laughed softly. "Well, that was unexpected you sly bunny..." Judy smiled seductively at him giggling "Well, I learnt from the best you dumb fox..." All of a sudden, the bunny's ears perked up, sensing a engine sound getting louder. She quickly wriggled off Nick's chest as he got up and crouched behind the boxes. She spoke into her ear piece. "McHorn, I hear an engine. Is that the target?"

McHorn and the other officers were waiting outside wearing their hoodies over their heads. McHorn was holding a briefcase in his hand "I believe so… I'm going to lead them into the building. You start to find a vantage point somewhere close to the middle of the ground floor." he whispered into his earpiece. As he finished, a black sedan screeched to a halt and a door opened. Two black paws were seen hit the ground and two black wolves wearing sunglasses and greaser style clothes emerged from the back doors holding carbine rifles. One wolf looked towards the three undercover officers straight into their beady little eyes and the other opened the front passenger door. A white snow leopard with a scar across his left eye slowly got out of the sedan and eyed the trio. "Right," the wolf began "Let's make this quick. Are you the guy?" The unknown figure nodded in response. "Yes, I'm the guy." he said with a gruff tone. "Are you the Leonard Phisher? The lord of the streets?" Leonard quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, what's it to you?" McHorn laughed "Ah, nothing. I just heard you have some of the best skunk in Zootropolis" Leonard Phisher laughed slightly, his apprentices joining in. The snow leopard suddenly stopped laughing and quickly smacked the back of their heads. The wolves stopped laughing, getting back into character. "You got the grip?" Leonard asked the trio. McHorn chuckled quietly, holding the briefcase against his chest. He opened the case to reveal hundreds of bills stacked on top of each other. "Well, the question is have you got the plant?" Leonard smiled and nodded. "Well then, let's go in here and carry out the transaction." offered McHorn. He led his undercover officers and the criminal to the rusty door. He quickly turned on his earpiece and quietly spoke; "We got the subject, stand-by. Be warned, he has two bodyguards with guns on them."

"Okay Nick! This is it! Don't start worrying and it will be alright!" said Judy smiling to him. Nick smiled and put his paw on her cheek. They both started to blush. "Okay whiskers. Let's do this together..." The door moaned as it opened. The rabbit's ears perked up quickly and started to move slowly past boxes, shelves and rusty parts. Nick followed behind her. She stopped suddenly behind some rusty pipes. Nick wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped his muzzle onto Judy's tail. 'Why hello mama...' he thought to himself. "Nick! Pay attention..." Judy said sternly. "Sorry Judy. I wasn't paying attention." Leonard ordered his bodyguards to drag a box from where Judy and Nick were hiding a minute ago. "Well, that was lucky that we didn't stay there." Nick whispered to Judy. "Yeah..." Leonard slammed a brown bag onto the box and opening it to reveal the plant. "There. The real deal." The three animals eyed the inside of the bag. "Good stuff." "That is just scummy…" Judy hissed through her teeth. "Alright Nick! Take a picture of the scene, quickly!" Judy said with urgency in her voice. Nick quickly got his camera and snapped away a picture. "A clean shot, Nick! You should be a photographer!" Judy whispered with an impressed tone. Nick scoffed. "You really think so?" McHorn chuckled. "Deal. Hand him the money, Jared." he said to the undercover Grizolli handing him the briefcase. One of the bodyguards noses started to twitch in the air. "Something's not right." he said to himself quietly. "I'm gonna check it out." The wolf started to scout the building as his nose continued to wiggle in the air. He eyed some rusty pipes and slowly went towards them with his gun at the ready. He quickly jumped to the side and saw a bunny and a fox in police clothing. His eyes widened. "IT'S THE PIGS-" Nick and Judy's hearts nearly jumped out of their mouths and Nick quickly turned around and punched the wolf in the nose making a distinct crunch sound. Leonard heard the call and pulled out a SMG, starting to shoot at Grizolli, McHorn and Rhinowhitz. "Oh shit!" Nick said quietly. "Carrots! Grab your pistol! They know they are here!" Judy quickly whipped out her pistol from her belt. "I know, ya big lug! Didn't I know that already?!" Leonard quickly radioed for backup. "It was a set up! Bring in the vans!" The only wolf standing shot from left to right. The trio were scattered everywhere around the building. "This is Officer McHorn, we have a 10-71 at the abandoned warehouse in South Zootropolis! Requesting backup immediately!" And from that moment, the warehouse filled with bullets scattering all over the place, loud bangs and bright flashes. Nick grabbed Judy's waist and kissed her forehead. "Let's do this, honey!" Judy smiled with determination in her eyes. "Yes, let's do this together Nicky!"

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh! They just got into a shit show of a situation! Thanks all of you for the continued support! Next chapter will be hopefully done by the end of the week! Can't wait to get these exams over and done with! -RetractedEmotions**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **A/N: Hello all! Hope you've had a great week! This one was a little later than I thought it would because I actually injured my hand this week and I couldn't write a lot because I didn't want to put more strain onto my hand. In this chapter, a massive warehouse shootout has been triggered and our officer friends try to escape after Nick spotted something fishy. HEADS UP there is some more descriptive gore and violence in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The two cops flew out of their protective cover and Judy started to fire her pistol. She aimed her sights at a wolf aiming at Rhinowhitz who was trapped in a corner. The fearless bunny pulled the trigger and the bullet streamed across the damp air and hit the skull of the wolf. The bullet exited from the other side, leaving a clear mark where it hit and exited. The predator whimpered loudly and dropped dead to the ground, gruel scattering across the floor. The sight of it made Nick feel queasy. "Oh, gross man!" he stammered, covering his mouth. "Nick!" Judy screamed. "Get over here otherwise you'll be in a hospital bed again! I told you if we stay together, we won't get hurt!" The fearless fox clenched his eyes tightly and ran through the stream of bullets. He slide tackled another henchman as he fell to the floor, all of a sudden he had a bullet in his chest. Screaming in pain, he laid on the floor lifeless. He smiled and ran towards the shelf that Judy was hiding, loading in a new clip into her firearm. Nick tapped her soft back. "You are a clean shot, carrots." he said with a smile. Judy smiled strongly back. Bullets suddenly ricocheted off the wall and hit an oil drum next to them. They both flinched at the thought that they were going to be in the line of fire. Judy bumped Nick's waist for his attention. "Quickly! Peep over the shelf and see what's going on out there!" Nick did as he was told and looked from behind the obstruction. He eyed a tiger tapping on a mysterious device and hid it inside an old, rusty oven.

Nick's emerald green eyes started to grow. Curious what he witnessed, he crouched behind the shelf where Judy was waiting for his report. "Well, what did you see?" "Something not good." he replied grabbing her paw tightly. "It looked fishy to me. I'm going out there!" Judy's ears flopped and her eyes widened in shock. "N- Nick... don't be stupid! Don't risk your fur coat or anything at all! I don't want you hurt again!" Nick grabbed her shoulders tightly making Judy gasp. "Look, remember what you said about unity? I won't get hurt if you stay close to me... and I want you to stay here and stay close to my soul and my mind." The bunny's eyes narrowed in awe and confusion. She would never want to see Nick get hurt again in all her living life. Everything went quiet in her mind just hearing those words repeat in her head. 'Carrots... don't worry. I'm going to be okay. You'll see...' Judy felt wobbly at her small kneecaps. Those words just made her feel dizzy and a wee bit sad. "Judy?... Judy! Stay close to me alright?" All of a sudden, the treacherous noises were leaking into her ears again. Nick gave his lover a small peck on the forehead as his paws left the grip on her shoulders. The fox ran out of his cover making the bunny cry on the inside. It filled her inside so fast that it is starting to come out of her eyes. The fox went on all fours, a bullet whizzed past his fluffy ear and he felt the force go past. 'Jesus, that was close!' he thought. The fox took cover behind the rusty oven and quickly opened the door. His eyes then widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief. The oven was rigged with a digital display counting down in minutes, accompanied by fearful beeping and was wired to some powerful explosives bolted to the appliance. "Two minutes and forty-one seconds..." he thought to himself. 'That's not enough time! But I cannot waste a second more! My buddies and my Judy are counting on me to get us out of here!'

In a split second, he felt an object push into his head and his ear perked up as soon as he heard... a gun cocking. "You aren't going anywhere you sly fox..." a shadowy image said to him. Nick's eyes closed and said his possible final prayers. His paws slumped to the rough ground and he felt something scratch onto his metacarpal pads. He opened one eye slowly and saw a brick. He tightened his grip on it and shouted; "Quickly, shoot him!" pointing his finger past it's shoulders. The anonymous figure looked behind him expecting to see... nothing. "H-huh?" he uttered in confusion. Nick quickly got to his knees and whacked the brick on the skull on the animal. _CRACK!_ The shadow sunk onto the hard floor. Laying lifeless was a grey rabbit with black stripes running across his face, with a huge gaping crack on it's head. "Gotcha, ya bastard..." uttered Nick. The beeping got faster. 'Shit! Two minutes left!' he cursed to his sub-concious. Nick took in a deep breath and shouted with all his might; "THERES A BOMB! ALL OFFICERS RETREAT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The shock wave of the shout was so intense that the ceiling started to give in on itself. "Wilde, we are at the back getting the van ready but Hopps isn't with us! We haven't got much time until this dump implodes on itself!" shouted Grizolli on his earpiece. Nick gasped loudly at the thought that his loved one might be hurt badly. "I will be out ASAP! Going to search for Hopps! Over and Out!" Nick clicked his earpiece off and ran once again through the swarms of bullets and sea of corpses. He suddenly tripped over a dead body and fell onto his kneecaps. "Ow! Fuckin' hell that hurts! JUDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" "Nick?! I'm behind the shelves!" cried a distinctive voice.

The fox ran towards the voice and saw an unscathed bunny. "Oh thank god you are okay!" cried Nick. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" he ordered with urgency in his voice. He quickly wrapped his arms around Judy's waist and hoisted her up effortlessly cuddling her arms around the fox's coarse orange fur. "I'm with you always you sly, brave fox! Let's go!" Nick smiled and started to sprint towards the garage door all through crumbling walls and bullets. One bullet nearly caved through his leg as it flew between his strong calves. The two mammals heard something that they were dreading; "IT'S GONNA BLOW! GET OUT OF HERE MY COMRADES!" a wolf henchman shouted as threw his gun to the floor, slammed the exit door open and ran out. Nick reached the garage shutter and put Judy on the ground. He quickly put his hands under the small gap and with all his might, he began to open the garage shutter. "NGH! It's jammed!" he shouted as sweat started to break from his pours. Judy ran over to help the struggling fox and with the power of their teamwork, the garage shutter creaked open. Nick quickly grabbed her paw and held the door open. "Come on! Let's go!" Nick pulled the bunny out of the warehouse. All of a sudden, a deafening eruption came from behind and crashing sounds accompanied it. Flames exploded out of broken windows and sent a shock wave of force when a huge booming sound was heard. Nick and Judy ran for their lives whilst holding on to their paws. The shock wave threw them to the ground face first. The warehouse was non-existent in the bright flames and flying debris as it exploded. It then collapsed to the ground making Nick and Judy hug each other in fear and protection.

A few seconds later, the warehouse was just a pile of smouldering rubble with a few stray flames appearing now and then and thick smoke whirled into the clean air of Zootopia. Nick and Judy let go of each other and laid on their backs, breathing heavily in terror and relief. Nick looked towards Judy, she was covered in dust and a few scratches on her face but smiling that she was glad that she and him were still alive. Nick's fur coat was all scruffy and patches of fur was stripped from his neck. The most notable injury was a big graze on his right kneecap. They both grabbed their paws tightly and looked into each others eyes smiling. "Well Nicky..." Judy weakly said as she started coughing. "We done it. We are alive and we still have each other and our colleagues... well done." Nick smile grew wider and place his free paw on Judy's cheek making her radiate with heat and passion. "Thank you carrots... I could have not done it without you. We would be okay if we stayed close together and it sure as hell worked." Judy wrapped her legs around Nick's waist and stroked Nick's head. Her paws passed his fluffy ears that made him whine in comfort. "Wilde! Hopps!" a voice was heard booming. Judy let go of Nick's grip and slowly stood up. Her back and head ached. Nick just sat up on the floor. "Guys! We are here!" she shouted waving her paws in the air. The trio rushed to the two injured officers. "Are you okay?" said McHorn. His eyes quickly scanned Nick and Judy's body. "Wow... that looks nasty..." "Yeah," replied Judy "We are okay... just need some first aid." McHorn held his hand to Nick who was struggling to get up. "Ah! Thank you McHorn... god that was some showstopper huh?" he asked as he witnessed the site of the former warehouse. "Yeah, we were so close! It's not your fault though..." Nick held his paw on his head. "God... I need a drink at Tundra Town..." he whispered to Judy. "You up for it?" Judy looked to Nick and smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well, off to first aid for you two I guess." Rhinowhitz suggested. "Yes. We should..." said Judy and Nick in unison, whilst looking into their luscious pools smiling. They walked towards the van whilst holding paws tightly. They were glad to be alive and well, now they need time to wind down.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! That was some chapter! I loved writing this one! In the next chapter, Nick and Judy head out to Tundra Town for the night and exchange some more feelings! Hopefully it will come out next week! Once again, a big thanks to all my readers, followers and fans alike for the support for the novel and my injured hand! Hope to hear from you soon! -RetractedEmotions**


	25. Chapter 23 - Part 1 (NSFW)

**Chapter 23 - Part 1**

 **A/N: Hello all! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates and chapters but my computer broke down last week and lost all of my work! I thought all was lost but this week I managed to get a new hard drive and get the story from a cloud backup and now I'm back in the game! In this chapter, Nick and Judy go to Tundra Town to wind down and 'share the heat' between them. A HUGE HEADS UP - This chapter and the next part will contain sexual content that is NSFW, and I don't mean just stripping their clothes down, I mean proper fox on bunny action! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Nick and Judy held each others paws for the rest of the trip back to the station just glad to be alive and well. They exchanged words and feelings on the way as the van tried to go over twenty five miles an hour. When they arrived, the officers lead them to the medical room and soon they got their hoppy and sly bodies checked out. Nick was found to have a sprained leg and ended up with a small cast around his kneecap. Judy was left with no serious injuries except for a few scratches. They both left the room after an hour of being stuck in it and were dismissed for the day. "You still up for that drink at Tundra Town?" Nick asked his partner as he tightly held her paw outside the ZPD building at the bus stop. "You know I'm always up for stuff with you Nicky..." Nick smiled strongly and pecked her forehead as the bus approached them slowly. When the tank of a van screeched to a stop, the doors swung open. Nick held his paw out to the door. "After you, Miss. Hopps." Judy smiled and brushed her ears behind her head. "Thank you, Mr. Wilde." she complimented with a smile as she hopped onto the bus. "Two tickets to Tundra Town s'il vous plait" Nick politely asked to the gruff looking driver. "$3.54..." the driver huffed over his long grey fur drooping over his face. Nick handed the money and snatched the tickets out of the machine. "Whipper-snappers..." he said under his breath. "Old fossil..." Nick and Judy said to each other quietly as they giggled together and sat at the back of the bus as it started up again.

It coughed and sputtered like a rusty old air conditioning unit as it chugged along the roads of Zootopia. A long and painful journey finally came to a stop when they arrived at the Tundra Town bus station. Polar bears and wolves piled onto the streets as the doors swung open as two odd one outs emerged from the crowd. The air was frosty and nippy. The freezing wind bit and pinched at the bunny's thin fur coat as she shivered. Judy wrapped her arm around Nick's waist and looked up in wonder. "So, we're here! Where are we off to first Nick?" Nick blushed as he felt her paw go around his waist and felt warmer from that feeling alone. "Well... we can go to that pizza parlour over there if ya hungry?" he said with a smile as he pointed to a porch to a restaurant called 'Picasso's' Judy liked the idea and she licked her lips as she emitted a pleasing; "Mmm! Sounds good! Lets go!" she said enthusiastically grabbing his tie and pulled on it. "Ow! Mind the neck, Judes!"

They both took a table and quickly sat down as they were handed their menu. Judy ordered her favourite pizza that she would normally order from the take-out pizza place near her apartment, and that was a medium pizza with pineapple and mushrooms. Nick decided to be beefy and go for the meat-lovers pizza, extra large of course. Judy chuckled at the greediness of her partner. "You pig!" she said sarcastically. Nick replied with an approving scoff. "I love it when you talk dirty to me..." Judy giggled cutely and playfully kicked his foot under the table. "You trying to play footsie with me now, huh? It's on..." Nick smugly said and kicked her foot back. "S- stop it Nick!" Judy laughed louder. "W- we're in a public place!" Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Oh, okay carrots. You have to do your duty to keep it peaceful down there." They both laughed and talked about what the hell happened today with a bit of comedic relief in between thanks to Nick. They both had a glass of red wine and Nick gave a toast as they were served their food. "To us partners in peacekeeping... and love." Judy blushed deeply and gave a huge smile. "To us." They wined and dined through the night and as soon as they finished Nick leaned back in his chair, creaking from the weight that laid upon it. "Oh, carrots... I'm such a full, happy fox you wouldn't know it." Judy patted her stomach in satisfaction. "Well I'm glad you are happy... I'm a happy rabbit too. Thanks for the meal Nick!" Nick put on his sly look and leaned his chin in his paw that rested on the table. "Oh, it's no trouble whiskers. I would do anything to make you happy. And make me a full fox." Judy snickered and gave an evil grin to Nick that made his ears go back. "You're paying the bill." Nick's eyes widened and sighed as he pulled out his wallet. "You are such a sly bunny... dangerously sly." The bunny giggled and brushed her ears back as she wore a cheeky smile. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

Judy and Nick walked out of the restaurant and decided to go to the nearest motel for the night. It was pitch black only with a few spots of light lighting the path and the cold bit them right in the tail. "J- Jesus... it's cold..." Judy chattered. "It feels like being at training again with that bloody ice wall I tried to climb..." Nick looked down to his side to see the shivering bunny. With a warm tone, he sighed and held his tail that was dragging through the snow for the past few minutes and offered it to Judy. "Wanna keep warm? I don't mind... don't be shy my brave bunny." Judy gave a shivering smile and wrapped the fox's warm tail around her body, she sighed in relief. "Thank you Nick. You really are a gentlemammal..." Nick chuckled and gave her a soft bump to the hips. "I try." After a trailing long walk, they finally made it to the motel. It beckoned them to come in and enjoy the warmth and free food. They both pitched in for a room and went upstairs to their awaiting warmth chamber. As Judy swung the door open, heat blasted into their faces and quickly got in before any more heat could escape into the cold harsh outside. Judy slowly unwrapped Nick's tail from her small body and sighed. "This is nice." said Judy. Nick nodded in agreement and slowly wrapped his arms around her neck. "I love you, Judy. I feel like the luckiest mammal alive to have someone as beautiful, caring and smart as you. It feels just like a dream." Judy's ears flopped and she smiled to him and pressed her nose against his. "I don't know how I would be this lucky either to have you Nicky." They both smiled looking into each others eyes until Judy closed her eyes and slowly leaned in as she kissed Nick deeply. The bunny slowly tugged at the collar of his shirt as Nick moaned softly in the kiss as he effortlessly hoisted her up and lay her on the bed as he leaned over her still kissing passionately. Nick slowly broke away and held her shoulders softly. "I love you so much, Judy. Man... it still feels pretty cold." Judy giggled and looked towards him seductively. "Well... why don't we warm things up in here?" Judy slowly pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her slim, curvy torso. Nick growled with hunger as she slowly undid his tie and flung it across the room. The fox softly bit her neck with love as Judy worked down his shirt buttons, popping one off after the other. Nick decided to go for the big deal and slowly, his paws reached for her jeans and unzipped them slowly and unbuttoned them.

Judy was still taking in Nicks teasing bites to the neck until her eyes widened as she felt something hard rub against her groin. She looked straight down to see her hips being caressed by a lump in Nicks khaki pants. Judy softly growled and reached for his pants and unbuckled the belt. "Someone's excited to see the full me." Nick smiled and held her ears. "Guilty. You've caught me red handed, Officer Hopps. What's my punishment going to be?" Judy looked to him seductively and unbuttoned and unzipped the flyer on his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Nick blushed softly and looked at her body and he undid the elastic on her bra and slowly peeled them off to reveal her small, round breasts. His instincts were starting to kick in and his member was fully erect as Nick stared at her perfect body. Judy noticed the bulge got bigger and savagely giggled as she held the waistline of his white boxers and slowly sunk one paw in. Her palm rested on something hot, something hot and hard and it twitched eagerly in her paw. Judy's heart nearly jumped out of her mouth when it twitched. Nick pulled down her jeans to her ankles and Judy kicked them off and soon, she was in nothing but her panties. She blushed deeply and slowly started to pull on his boxers, ready to expect what will come out of them. As she pulled further down, his cock sprang out. It was big and red, it twitched eagerly as it was released from it's prison. Judy's pupils enlarged and gasped at the sheer size of it alone. Nick growled throatily with love and sex. "Well, you were right... I am excited to see the full you." Judy smiled and wrapped an arm around his back and sat up. "I never knew you would be this big..." she said, voice shaking with surprise. "I want your comfort and I want you to feel my love..." she said grasping his dick harshly and started to pump slowly. Nick left out a soft moan as soon as she started to go up and down his shaft. Slowly, she picked up her pace and went faster.

Nick grabbed the bedsheets as he moaned some more as some pre leaked out of his tip. Judy lapped up the pre as her tongue wrapped around his cock. Nick reached over to her head and slowly pushed her head down that it engulfed his whole length. Judy held back her gag reflexes and tears and decided to be bold. She started sucking as Nick continued to moan in pleasure. Soon, he could feel that he was coming close to orgasm but he tried to hold it in for as long as he could. Soon, Judy got fed up of waiting so she decided to slam down on his knot and deep throat his whole dick. "Gah! J- Judy! I'm gonna... ahh!" Nick blurted out as he ejected his seed down Judy's throat. She coughed violently as some of his cum went down her windpipe but she looked satisfied at the same time. She swallowed what she could and slowly crawled up on a hot and panting Nick. "How was that for my first pawjob?" she said circling a finger around his beating heart. Nick lifted his head up from the pillow and placed a paw on her cheek. "Th- that was amazing Judy I'm not gonna lie. Did you like how I tasted?" Judy nodded in satisfaction and cupped her paws around his muzzle. "It's my turn now... I want to feel your warmth pump away in my body." Nick slowly sat up, his cock still overshadowing the bedsheets as he smiled and yanked on her ears. "Oh, you dirty, filthy bunny..."

* * *

 **A/N: Well... we know that they love each other a lot more than we expected now, huh? I'm sorry if it got too sexual, but let me tell you, that's the name of the game. The next part will hopefully be released next week! Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and chapters, but hopefully you aren't too mad at me for it! I hope you've enjoyed it and I look forward to see you again! -RetractedEmotions**


	26. Chapter 23 - Part 2 (NSFW)

**Chapter 23 – Part 2**

 **UPDATE: I have changed the way I wrote this part to experiment with the way I wrote in the early chapters. I have also read a PM from a certain reader of the novel, many thanks for your feedback by the way! I have also searched many pages on the Googles about speakers and they all came back with the same results. I thank you all for reading the novel!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Well, here I am again with another late part! Sorry for the delay, real life situations keep popping up at the moment such as exams and whatnot. We pick up from where we left off as the atmosphere becomes hot and energetic! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Nick quickly pulled Judy towards him and kissed her deeply. The bunny held his sharp waist tightly as she moaned softly in the kiss. "Mmm..." Judy uttered in his mouth. Nick wrapped his tongue around her own and slowly leaned her onto the bed, making Judy tightly hold his firm buttocks. The two lovers closed their eyes when Nick slowly tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. As the duel in their mouths came to a conclusion, Nick pulled away slowly making a bridge of saliva that connected to their mouths. Judy opened her eyes halfway, looking seductively and growled softly. She whispered into Nick's ear;

"You are a good kisser... maybe even the best..." she quietly said as she softly bit his ear with her buck teeth. Nick whined softly in happiness and brushed her ears back.

"I just think I have a natural born talent for kissing a certain beautiful mammal... and that is you." he savagely chuckled as he smiled deeply into her eyes. His smile was so charming, she could eat it up.

"Just shut up and get on with it..." Judy said smiling as she wrapped an arm around Nicks neck and pulled his muzzle closer to her nose. She softly rubbed at it as her paw slowly reached for his anatomy and harshly grasped at it. Nick's emerald eyes widened and let out a loud yelp in surprise. Judy quickly thrust into his mouth once again to quiet him down and played with the soft fur on his back. The red fox's eyes went crooked and slowly closed them as he eased into the kiss.

Judy kept her grip on Nick's member and slowly pumped at it to keep it erect. It was finally her turn and it was going to take something away from her and hopefully, it will take away Nick's. As their tongues continued to wonder around their cake holes, Nick slipped his paws away from his bunny's shoulders and made their way to her small breasts. Although they were small, they were perfectly round and cute. When his paws reached their destination they softly rubbed at them, making Judy moan loud in his mouth. 'Oh yes Nickie...' she thought to herself. 'More... more for your little fuck bunny...' Judy slowly pushed Nick's body away, breaking the kiss. She savagely giggled and slowly rubbed Nick's huge dick on her crotch. Nick's ears perked up and looked at her panties, all moist from their sexual activities.

"Mmm... someone must be enjoying this..." Nick softly said and reached down for her panties. He grabbed the waistline of them and yanked them down to reveal her soaking wet vagina. Judy blushed and let go of Nick's huge carrot as she held his waist tightly.

"Touch it..." Nick held his bell-end and slowly rubbed her clitoris. A million sensations and firecrackers went off in Judy's body as she moaned softly.

"Oh... yes Nick... more..." Nick smiled and held her left breast and massaged it as he rubbed his cock with his other paw on Judy's snatch.

"Ah..." the bunny let out a louder moan of pleasure as Nick started to dig in deeper but he did it slowly in a teasing way. Judy held his paw that continued to massage her breast and pushed it harder.

"Mmm... oh Nickie..." She suddenly got a thought, a very unusual thought.

"Lay down on your back and spread your legs..." she said with a tense voice. Nick, being the good fox he is did as he was told and laid on his back and flexed his hind legs. Judy slowly crawled over to his crotch and sniffed it in deeply. Needless to say, it was lovely. No doubt about it. She pressed her nose deeper into his crotch and Nick shuddered from the breathing from his bunny. She suddenly wrapped her mouth around his bulbous balls and licked them in her mouth.

"Oh... yes carrots!" he exclaimed. Judy smiled, still stuffed with fox testicles and sucked on them. Nick rest his head on the pillow, panting rapidly and harshly grabbed Judy's ears and softly yanked at them. She moaned softly as her long lug-holes were pulled. As Judy finished with her business, his balls slowly and lazily slipped out her mouth, slapping against his crotch leaving a thick sheet of bunny saliva on them. Nick began to rub his cock on Judy's tight snatch smiling, but Judy was getting very impatient an she had to do something about it.

"Come on, don't be shy... I won't arrest you for it..." Nick chuckled and reached for Judy's jeans that was dumped on the floor and fished through her pockets to pull out a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh I know I won't..." he assured, gently holding her wrist and cuffing her and cuffed his own wrist. "Because you have no cuffs now... but we'll be together for the rest of the night now..." Judy giggled smiling with amusement.

"Oh you sly fox... and I actually like the sound of that..." Nick placed his one free paw on her soft warm cheek.

"Trust me... I'm a fox. You will love it..." Judy smiled and rolled Nick onto his back and kneeled onto her hind legs. She slowly hovered over Nick's crotch and slowly let her tight vagina sink into his dick. Judy moaned loudly as Nick's dick entered her tight vagina. She slowly started to ride his cock as Nick held her slim curvy hips with his free paw. Nick moaned loudly and looked up at her.

"G- god... you're so tight!" Judy looked back at him.

"Nah, it's your enor- GAH! enormous cock... but y- yet again... it could be me."Nick tightened his grip and thrust, making Judy squeak in pleasure and ecstasy.

"I lov- AGH! Love you my foxy love..." she slowly said as she continued to bounce up and down. Her hips began to move on her own but Nick kept his one grip on them, nice and securely. He tried to force his knot inside of her.

"Do y- MMPH! You think you are ready for this?" Judy closed her eyes and reached her paws to Nick's shoulders and held them tightly.

"I'm ready f- for anything, sweetie..." Nick admired her confidence and slowly let his waist go deeper into the mattress and did a hard and harsh thrust, his knot going into Judy's snatch. As soon as Nick thrusted his into Judy, she squeezed his shoulders violently.

"ARGH! Swe- sweet cheese and crackers... d- GAH! Don't stop now!" Nick laid Judy onto her back and began to thrust harder.

"ARGH! Wh- whos my dirty little bunny?!" Judy held his waist tightly and wrapped her legs around it.

"M- me! Who's my big, strong and sexy fox!?" Nick grunted and groaned and growled as he went harder.

"ME!" Judy smiled and tightened her grip on his waist. "N- Nick! AHH! Nick! Mmph!" she squealed as Nick went deeper and harder. The sound of the moans of pleasure, creaking bed and the chain of the cuffs flowed around the room as it became hotter and smelt of sex. Nick felt his climax come closer to him and all of a sudden, Judy squirted all over his cock, making it gleam in the moonlight.

"OOH! God!" she said. Nick went quicker and harder and felt it was lurking towards him.

"J- Judy! I- I'M GONNA COME!" Judy suddenly bit his shoulder which made Nick do the final blow.

"AGH!" Nick moaned loudly as he closed his eyes and unleashed his hot load inside of Judy.

"Mmmph!" she moaned as she felt his semen flow inside her inside. When they thought it was all over, Nick suddenly came a second and final time.

"H- holy fuck..." Nick managed to pant out until he slowly collapsed on top of Judy. He sank his muzzle into the crook of her sweaty neck. Judy panted into Nick's ear and softly bit it.

"Oh Nickie... that was amazing... I love you so much..." she weakly said and kissed his cheek softly, Nick chuckled softly and kissed her back.

"What did I say... I told you you'll love it..." Judy swatted his muzzle playfully.

"I didn't love it at all..." Nick's ears went back and started to look worried. "I adored it... very much..." she said quietly grinning. Nick's smile came back amazed by his partner's teasing.

"Sly bunny..." "Dumb fox..." Nick slowly slid off Judy and both laid on their sides, looking deeply into their eyes.

"I love you so much carrots..." Nick said as he uncuffed both of their wrists and held her curvy hips softly, his cock still inside of Judy because of his enormous knot still throbbing away.

"I love you too, my huge carrot..." she softly said wrapping her arms around his neck. "So orange and so tasty..." Nick giggled in amusement.

"I'll always be your huge carrot... forever and ever until the end of time..." Judy smiled and slowly closed her lavender eyes.

"I know you will... and I'll be there too..." Nick also smiled as he closed his shamrock eyes.

"Goodnight my love..." Judy softly nuzzled him as she started to drift to sleep.

"Goodnight... my bundle of cuteness..."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be added soon but I cannot promise next week because of what is going on in my life for the time being! Anyways, I hope you can understand and appreciate with these circumstances. Also, a HUGE shout out to 'Skullio822'! He has been a great friend and I'm sure that he'll appreciate it if you check out his story he is currently writing! I'll see you all soon! -RetractedEmotions**


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **A/N: Hello all! Well, I'm finally back onto writing! Sorry for the long wait but I went on hiatus due to the rising amounts of schoolwork I'm being assigned because I'm in my final year! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

The night continued on, not excusing the frigid atmosphere that long flowed around Tundra Town. In a motel room resided a sleeping Nick and Judy who had their arms wrapped around one another. Following their warm and life-changing actions of the night, they snuggled into each others necks and protectively stayed close into each other as they peacefully slept and floated around in their dreams. Nick's muzzle dug into the soft fur into the crook of his preys neck that his nose wiggled gently as he sniffed in her unique scent of blueberry soap and sweat. Judy hugged her fox like a stuffed rabbit from her apartment, soft, huggable and is always there for her no matter what. With a loud snort, Nick's emerald green eyes emerged from his delicate eyelids and his view was obstructed by a beautiful sight, his mate. He chuckled softly and stroked her fluffy ears, the individual hairs going between his fingers and tickled his palm.

"Morning, my sexy little bunny... or should I say..." Nick got closer to her ear and his sly expression crept onto his face. "Sexy cute bunny..." As soon as he uttered those risky words, the bunny's ear perked up and whacked his wet little nose softly. Judy hugged him tighter and a smile crept onto her face as she moaned in her sleep. "I wonder what you are dreaming about... many great things I bet. Including me." he whispered and kissed her cheek softly as he lifted himself up from the comfort of the bed. He stretched his arms and let out a loud and deep yawn as he then rubbed his temple. Nick then decided to make something special for the snoozing bunny so he threw his clothes on and scavenged the cupboards. "Hmm... lets see what this motel has..."

The fox sniffed and picked through cupboards and the fridge to find the ingredients for a delectable and hearty breakfast. As soon he turned the entire kitchen upside down, he ended up with a carton of eggs, hash browns, baked beans, bacon and tin of espresso mix on the workstation. Nick gave himself a pat on the back and complimented himself. "Not bad for a motel kitchen... well done you sly fox. Now lets get busy." Nick smiled and ignited the gas and drizzled a little olive oil onto a frying pan and cracked open some eggs. They started to to sizzle almost immediately after impact. Soon, the eggs were perfectly fried and sizzled gently as the pan flew in Nick's paws and landed in two plates. "Right... bacon..."

Unknown to Nick, his bunny was slowly waking up to the smell of a familiar scent, his cooking. Judy's lavender eyes slowly opened to see a strong stream of aroma pick at her small pink nose. She slowly got out of bed and crept towards the fox. When she was comfortable with her distance, she went for her prey. She wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and breathed into his ear that made Nick shiver in love.

"Good sleep my sexy fox?" whispered Judy and kissed his neck softly as she fluttered her eyelids to him.

Nick smiled and turned around to see a still naked bunny in front of him. He looked deeply into her mesmerizing eyes and held her slim, curvy torso. "Oh, it was more than good when you were there in my dreams to keep me company." he said softly and soothingly and kissed her small nose.

Judy smiled and booped his nose back with that heart melting smile of hers. "So, what's cooking?" she asked with curiousness in her voice.

The fox smiled back and brushed her ears back revealing her full beauty once again. "Oh, you'll see... you love my surprises."

"Do I?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm..." he assured knowingly with a passionate kiss on the forehead to accompany the sureness in his partner. Nick's eyes raked down her body once more and chuckled softly. "Maybe you should get some clothes on, or I'm gonna take advantage of this beautiful body..." said Nick with his signature sly tone and started to lightly tickle Judy's flat tummy.

Judy started to giggled softly and squirm in Nick's grip, trying to escape from his ticklish touch. "Hee hee, N- Nick! S- stop it! Hee hee! I- I'll get some clothes on! Hee hee!"

Nick shrugged, completely trusting her. "Okey-dokey... I'll get the brekkie ready." he said with a smile and quickly gave a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Judy got her clothes back on, Nick served up breakfast. They chatted over some coffee for a while and giggled about the troubles of the raid and the great times of last night. Judy then had a question on her mind. "Hey, Nicky? Do you want to meet my parents today?"

Nick chuckled heartily and held her paw on the table. "I don't think your parents are comfortable around foxes... after all, they are bunnies..."

Judy held his paw tighter. "They'll love you, I promise! Maybe you'll fall right into their arms since they are so loving!"

"Alright then, carrots. They sure do sound like lovely mammals, I would love to meet them."

Judy smiled and kissed his lips softly over the table. "I'm here for you for all the way."

As soon as Judy licked the plate clean, they took off into the cold town again. Nick was holding Judy's paw tightly and fumbled with her fingers. "Judy?" Nick asked with seriousness in his eyes.

"Hmm?" Judy replied, looking back into his eyes deeply.

Nick took a deep breath so deep, you could see the heat escape from his mouth. "I know that this might sound a bit fast and you'll probably look at me weirdly when I ask this but... but..."

Judy held his paw tighter and rubbed his paw passionately. "Nick, I wouldn't look at you weirdly at all, even if it's a question about life..."

Her words brought a bit of comfort to Nick. "Well... what would you think of raising our own family? Maybe a... kid?"

Judy's gem purple pools widened and looked at Nick's face in surprise and then to her stomach. She quickly looked back up to see Nick look down to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry carrots... I shouldn't have sai-"

"I would love to."

Nick's eyes widened quickly as he ground to a halt and looked down to her cute face. "Wh- what did you say?"

Judy giggled softly and reached up to his ears that quickly perked up in full attention. "I said I would love to, you dumb fox." she smiled and kissed his ear. "Who knows... we could have a dream of a baby... a hybrid."

Nick's eyes started to water and gleam in the sunlight that started to creep on top of them. "Y- you're pulling my tail, aren't you?"

"Wanna bet sweetheart?" she said giggling.

That's it. He cannot hold his emotions any more. He quickly lifted up Judy and spun around happily hugging her. "Oh, Judy! I'm so happy, you'll never know it!"

Judy started to giggle as happy as she ever was and rested her head on his broad shoulder. "I do have an idea because I'm as happy as you are..." she said smiling and pressed her nose against his and kissed him deeply. She moaned softly and tilted her head to deepen this kiss. "Mmm..."

Nick's fur stood on end, not because of the cold as he closed his eyes and kissed back as he stroked her head and softly broke away. "I love you so much, whiskers..."

Suddenly, they heard a familiar car honking in the distance, it was Frank and Paul.

"Hello Judy! How's things?" shouted Frank with his upbeat voice.

Nick quickly put her down and greeted Frank. "Hey there, Frank! Anything came up in your life yet?"

"Oh, yes yes!" he replied as he rested his elbow on the edge of the window side. "I'm gonna be expanding my business to not just one stall in the park, but to a franchise that will be as big as Snarlbucks hopefully!"

"Hey Officer Judy!" shouted Paul hugging his plushie and wiggled his feet in his car seat. "I knew I would see you again some day!"

Judy smiled and waved to Paul. "Hello, Paul! I told you that you'll see Officer Judy again!"

"Heh heh!" Paul giggled, hugging his plushie tighter smiling.

Judy then turned to Frank who was still looking towards them. "Aww, Frank! I wish you the very best of luck with that! Remember, anyone can be anything! And if anyone can be anything, they can bring anything with them and make it huge!"

Frank laughed softly and tipped his specs. "Oh, I'll still be around! I'll still have my stall, nothing will change that! You'll still see the friendly smile of your local baker every morning!"

Judy giggled and held Nick's paw tightly. "Well that's good to hear because me and Nick need our food that makes our eyes twinkle and brighten up our day!"

"Yep, agreed." agreed Nick with a smile accompanied with a chuckle.

"So where are you guys headed to?" asked Frank.

"Hm? Oh we're just heading to the bus station to go to Bunnyburrow to see Judy's parents." said Nick pointing to the bus station.

"I could take you there if you want!" offered Frank. "There's enough room!"

"We would happily accept your offer if Judy is okay with that?" said Nick looking to Judy.

"Yeah, that's fine!" said Judy with a smile. "Thanks Frank!"

Frank shook his head smiling. "Ah, it's nothing. Hop in!"

Paul squealed in excitement. "Yay!"

Nick chuckled and held the door open for Judy. "Ladies first."

Judy giggles and held Nick's paw as she went into the passenger seat next to her and Paul and shuts the door.

"All buckled up you two?" asked Frank as he turned the key to turn the engine over.

The two mammals buckled up their seatbelts and gave the okay to Frank. "All buckled up!" they both said.

"Then lets go!" said Frank happily and turned his car onto the motorway and headed onto the same bridge where Nick confessed his love to Judy.

"Remember this?" Nick asked, holding her paw tightly.

"Oh, I remember that very well." Judy said smiling and looked to her stomach. "I cannot believe we are going to have one..."

Nick held his paw on her stomach gently and kissed her cheek softly. "Well, we can't be too sure about that." He the whispered into her ear privately. "Maybe we'll get some tests on the way back?"

Judy smiled back and stroked his muzzle softly, feeling the bristly hairs. "Sounds good!"

They travelled along the highways, main roads, bridges and tight corners that covered Zootopia until they found themselves on a dirt road that led to Bunnyburrow. Judy then saw the fast ticking sign ahead and pointed it out. "I love that sign so much, it shows us what is great about this small village." Nick nodded in agreement and the goes past a few burrows.

"To where is our destination?" queried Frank.

"Oh, turn right here then take the second left and it should be number eight!" answered Judy pointing in the directions.

They then finally arrived at the burrow and looked at its beauty. "Here we are!" called Frank.

"Thanks Frank! You are a great pal!" thanked Nick and opened the door for his lover.

"Bye bye Officer Judy! Bye bye Nick the Wit!" called Paul.

Judy smiled to Paul and said goodbye. "Did you tell him to call you that?" she asked.

"Maybe..." Nick said knowingly and winked to her.

"Bye guys! Have a lovely time!" shouted Frank and started the engine up again.

"Ready?" asked Judy as she rang the bell.

Nick looked around. "Well, it's too late now. You rung the doorbell..." he said chuckling. "Of course I am!"

The door then suddenly creaked open to see a brown bunny with a hat and farmers shirt on. "Jude the dude!"

"Dad!" squealed Judy smiling.

Stu then looked to the red fox standing in front of him and looked at it in fear.

"Greetings young sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." greeted Nick with a gentle smile and held out his paw for a paw shake. All of a sudden, Stu pulled out a device that whined as soon as it came out of its holster.

Judy saw the device and her eyes widened. "Wait, dad! Stop!"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, what a load of turns to the novel, huh? Nick and Judy wanting to have a baby and in a bit of a difficult situation? Geez... anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I will hope to release more chapters in the coming weeks! I love you all and thanks for the continued support! Stay fluffy! -RetractedEmotions**


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **A/N: Hello all! I'm back again with another chapter! I have put in a bit extra thought and imagination into this chapter because of my delay. This is still due to the rise in schoolwork and my finals start next month! In this chapter, we pick up from the cliffhanger when Stu was taking his 'device' out of his holster and Judy realising what her father is doing! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Everything seemed to have stopped in such a small span of time. Nick, looking in horror was being faced with a charged fox taser by a seemingly angry but petrified Stu Hopps. A scared and shocked Judy was holding her paw out in front of her father and suddenly whacked the fox taser out of Stu's grip. As the lethal weapon struck the ground, the charged death wish buzzed at the grass and suddenly switched off with a click.

Stu was defenceless so he did the next best thing he could think of, confrontation. He suddenly grabbed Nick's tie and yanked it closely to his angry little face with his enemy gagging as the tie tightened around his neck. He pressed his nose against Nick's own as Nick's heartbeat became rapid, not in love but with absolute shock. "What do you want fox? Why are you here? Why are you near my daughter?"

Nick, too distressed to even spill out the words from his mouth started to feel dizzy. The father of the love of his life that welcomed him with wide open arms was a long distant wish. He tried to pry Stu's fingers off his tie but his strength was slowly wilting away like a dying violet. "I… I..." he wheezed out.

"Dad!" shouted Judy with her voice shaking like a bush being stroked by the wind. "It's okay! He's with me! He is my boyfriend!" She started to clasped her paws together as Stu looked to her in amazement and disbelief.

Stu flinched at the word that just left his daughter's mouth. He felt it hit him, but he didn't believe it. He thought it was after effect of the shock. "R- really?" Stu said. "Do you really think that this savage, no-good mammal could possibly be with you?" he said as he continued to stare death into Nick's eyes.

"He is!" shouted a voice. Frank suddenly stopped his car and slung his driver's seat door open and ran to the three mammals. "This fox is a really good friend of hers! He is MY good friend too so don't expect any harm from him!" he persuaded with a serious look beaming through his specs.

"Wh- who on earth are you?" stammered Stu and he shook meekly.

Judy looked at the saviour of her partner and thanked God that he was here for her and Nick. "Oh, thank god…" she said quietly.

"Now let go of the fox's tie," Frank continued. "And we'll start all over again. What do you say?"

Stu felt trapped. For one, there was a once sly fox in his grip and two, a wolf coming from the wild. Two predators were best friends. He suddenly let go of Nick's tie and looked coldly to Frank.

As the death grip was finally released, Nick quickly loosened his tie and took in deep and desperate breaths and coughed a few times. He bent down and held his kneecaps as he took in several more needy breaths. The bunny that was by his side quickly patted his back and hugged him tightly with a tear leaking from her delicate eyes.

"Nick, are you okay?" questioned Judy, waiting for an answer from the starved fox. "Oh, god… I'm sorry that this happened to you!" she said patting his back softly and kissed him on the lips.

"I- I'm okay, whiskers..." wheezed Nick. "I- I thought that they wouldn't like me at first..." He turned to see Judy on the verge of tears. To quickly calm the situation, he held her by the waist tightly and wiped her tear away from her eye. "Look here, I won't let anyone else hurt me or hurt you. Whether it is emotionally or physically, I won't let it happen. I promise." he said with a warm tone with some stray shakiness.

The bunny smiled and hugged him tightly that she didn't want him to leave her grip. "Okay Nicky… I will always remember that and I trust you with all my life… forever." she whispered into his ear and then softly gave the outside of it a quick peck.

"And I know that you're overprotected, I appreciate that..." continued Frank in the background. "But maybe next time, without jumping to conclusion, ask them to tell them about themselves and if you just do that, you'll find out that they aren't as bad as you thought they were in the beginning."

Something quickly clicked in Stu's head and his whole face drained from blood as a pale colour appeared on his face. If he got any paler, he would have looked like Powder as a bunny. "O- oh, I'm so sorry, sir! Please forgive me! I- I'm just a very overprotective and stupid bunny! I should have never judged you from the claws on your paws! How can I ever make it up to you?"

Nick chuckled weakly and held Stu's delicate paw softly, his claws retracted. "It's okay sir. I understand, and I don't expect anything from you at all. The name is Wilde. Nicholas Wilde. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Stu smiled weakly and chuckled nervously as he looked into Nick's calm emerald green eyes. "Heh heh, you do seem like a nice mammal, Nicholas. I'm sorry I lost my short temper with you. I'm also sure that you are a great mammal that my Judes deserves. The fact is, Judy hasn't had a good experience with predator's in her past..." he then quickly turned to Judy. "Also, I'm sorry that I have upset you Judy. I feel like a horrible mammal for doing that."

"I understand, Mr. H, and I'm pretty sure that this bundle of-" Nick suddenly stopped and chose his words very carefully in front of another bunny. "Joy and sweetness understands too giving that you are her father. I also haven't had a good experience with prey myself in my youth. But let me tell you this, never let them see that they get to you." he said smiling.

Frank chuckled and tipped his specs. "Well you two, what did I say? I told you it will be okay if you got to know each other, especially about your past!" Frank patted Nick and Judy's back. "Well, I'd better get going. Hear from you two soon, yeah?" he chuckled and went back to his car and called goodbye for a final time and drove off into the distance, leaving a dirty dust trail behind him.

All of a sudden, a female bunny wearing the identical pink plaid shirt that Nick loves to see Judy wear emerged from behind Stu's perked ears. It was Bonnie. "Stu? Who's the gentlemammal?" She then spotted her daughter holding her arm around Nick's waist. "Hello, bun bun! We missed you so much!"

Judy uttered her beautiful and cute giggle as she looked between her father's ears. "Hey there, mom!"

"This is Nicholas, Bon… he is Judy's… boyfriend..." Stu said and kissed Bonnie's cheek from the side.

Bonnie's eyes glimmered and reached her paw out to Nick and held his paw gently. "Hello, Nicholas! Welcome to our humble abode! We hope that you'll find it a very welcome environment!"

Nick chuckled softly and looked at Stu from the corner of his eyes and nudged him softly. "Yeah… it was very welcoming indeed."

Stu blushed bright red, so red that he looked like one of his freshly grown tomatoes. All of a sudden, a little bunny appeared from Bonnie's small leg and looked up with curiosity in its eyes. "Mommy, who's that? Hello Judy-kins!"

"Hello, Cotton! This is Nicholas, he is my boyfriend!" said Judy with enthusiasm. Now knowing that her father was calling Nick her boyfriend, she felt comfortable with saying it around her other siblings.

Nick smiled to Cotton and waved to her. "Hello… Cotton. How are you?" He said with a warm and friendly tone.

Cotton slowly waddled up to Nick with shy looking eyes and clung onto his leg smiling to him. "Hello, Nicholas… you look like a nice foxy!"

Nick blushed and patted her head gently. "Heh heh… you look like a very smart and adorable bunny. Your sister is a dream to have."

The mini bunny looked to Judy who was seen holding Nick's paw and giggled softly. Cotton started to giggle softly and teased Nick and Judy. "Nicholas and Judy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Hee hee!"

Nick chuckled and played with Cottons little ears. "Heh heh, we are in love..." Nick then kissed Judy's ear and secretly whispered in it. "That all could come true if I'm lucky." he whispered and Judy giggled as she swatted his muzzle playfully.

"Maybe Nicky, just maybe."

"Well," said Bonnie as she walked by Nick's side. "How about you two come in and I'll get some tea ready? I'll make some blueberry cupcakes!"

Nick licked his lips and trudged inside with Cotton, still hugging onto his leg. "Sounds delectable." he responded with a chuckle.

Stu still felt a bit uneasy with Nick and his paw kept on reaching for his can of fox spray in his jeans pocket, but he knew he had to resist. He was so used to pulling out his defensive weapons whenever he saw a threat towards him or anyone he loved that his instincts were starting to actually get on his nerves. 'No, Stu…' he thought to himself. 'Give Nick a chance. He seems like a nice fox… besides, Bonnie seems to be getting along with him, and Cotton absolutely adores him.' The pair walked into the sitting room and sat down next to Nick and Judy as Bonnie got some grub ready for all of them.

Judy decided to spark a conversation hoping that it would make the weak bond between the two a bit stronger. "Well dad, want to know how us two met?" she said as she held both Nick's paws tightly in her grip, never wanting to let go. It was the same case with Cotton. She still hugged onto Nick's leg and never wanted to let go, like she was clinging onto dear life.

"I love you, Nicholas!" said Cotton with happiness in her eyes.

Nick looked down and carefully picked her up and sat her on his lap as he stroked her fluffy ears. "Aww, isn't that sweet of you… Fluff?"

Cotton giggled softly as she felt her ears getting stroked and Nick's mistake. "Cotton, silly! Not Fluff!" she said giggling.

Nick eyes widened and blushed brightly as his mistake was revealed to him. "Whoops, dumb fox..." he said giggling.

Judy giggled and pinched his cheek affectionately. "You're not a dumb fox to me. That mistake was kinda cute coming from you, Nick."

Nick's ears quickly perked to the sound of Stu, also giggling with his paw over his mouth. He felt like him and Stu was getting closer and at a pretty quick pace too. Judy decided to carry on with her story.

"But then, my chance came when I caught him for tax evasion and he agreed to help me out with the Night Howler case and succeeded in solving! As a result, I invited him to become my partner and he did! Well, not without its complications, but that is not important!"

As Judy babbled on about the work parts and Nick's recovery until it finally got to the good part. "So when we came out of the hospital, we went past this beautiful river and Nick finally poured out his true feelings for me, and, the moment when my heart nearly stopped came when he held my paw… we then kissed the following few nights ahead of that after he took me to the Entertainment District! And it leads up to now, where we… might have something very important in our presence." she finished as she quickly looked at her stomach and then back to Stu.

Stu rested back in his recliner and chuckled. "Well, that is some roller coaster of a ride until you two got together!" he said.

Bonnie suddenly came back into the sitting room with a tea pot, mugs and some great smelling cupcakes. "Grab and growl!" she said with a cheerful tone as she rested everything onto the sizeable coffee table. "Don't tell me that I missed a good story!" she said with a soft giggle.

"I'll tell you about it later, Bon!" Stu said as he grabbed a mug and poured some tea for Nick. "For you Nicholas!" he said offering the mug of hot tea to the red fox.

Nick obliged and took the cup off Stu's paws. "Thanks, Mr. Hopps! Boy everything smells good!" he said as he reached out for a blueberry cupcake and started to drool at the mouth. As he was about to take his first bite, another little bunny emerged from the door. Nick did not notice the bundle of fuzziness as he concentrated on taking his first bite. The bunny quickly signalled something or someone to come forward and ran towards Nick. All of a sudden, a herd of out of control bunny rabbits stampeded towards Nick and took over his body!

"Hey, a visitor!" said one.

"Your fur is really soft!" called another.

"Your tail is as cute as mine!" shouted another.

Nick couldn't move, He was scared stiff as his body was being invaded by about twenty bunnies, all clinging on to him with big wide smiles. Nick started to whimper softly as he realised the horrible truth.

"My poor cupcake!" he said as he saw his treat on the floor, helpless and beckoning him to eat it as Judy, Stu and Bonnie giggled uncontrollably. Judy didn't want to forget this moment so she quickly took out her phone and pointed to Nick and her siblings.

"Say cheese and crackers everyone!" she called out.

"Cheese and crackers!" boomed the rabbits.

Nick gave two thumbs up with gave a cheesy smile. "Cheese and crackers!"

* * *

 **A/N: Now with Nick and Stu's little worries dealt with, they are getting along very well! Stu and Bonnie are still unaware for the possible special mammal that could be growing around them! That's all from me tonight! I would like to give a big shout out to my followers and fans alike that have been with me during the making of this chapter and for who have been here since the beginning! I would not have gone this far into the novel without your support! Next chapter will be out soon! Stay cute! -RetractedEmotions**


	29. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **A/N: Hello all! Well, another day, another chapter! Before we get into the chapter, I just want to thank everyone for over 100 followers and over 30,000 views! I cannot thank you enough, you guys! In this chapter, we continue where we left off at the Hopps household! This chapter may seem a little bit short, but I hope that you'll still have the same level of excitement as you would get in the other chapters written! I'm also a few weeks away from finals at school, so I may not post for a while until they end in mid-June. But that's not a definite! I will not abandoned the story and I will never abandon you amazing guys! I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

As soon as the hyper bunnies have scanned and took in the strange mammal in their eyes, the red fox, Nick's ravishing features, to his mesmerising eyes to his cute little nose which some planted cheeky kisses upon it, the three meek bunnies helped calm them down and plucked a few who never moved from his body.

"Alright, boys and girls!" called Bonnie. "Go and play with your toys and let Mr. Wilde have some grownup time with us!"

"Okay mommy!" called the bunnies in unison and giggled off out of the room with a small one waddling behind holding a teddy. "Hey guys! Not so fast! Wait for me!"

When Nick finally got his personal space back, he felt a nice warm feeling flow through his body, from his head to his toes. He never knew that little bunnies would be this loving and caring towards him. He felt like a mammal that can be approached without being looked at funny now. It also made him more comfortable approaching the other bunnies that roam around the burrow. Nick took a bite of the blueberry muffin that fell from his grip and moaned softly in delight.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Hey, whiskers. Your siblings must really like me. They did make a mess of my tie though."

Judy scoffed playfully and rose from her chair and strutted towards Nick. "Nick, don't talk with your mouth full. It's very rude!" she said giggling a she straightened his tie with a warm smile.

"Oh, sorr-" Nick quickly stopped and swallowed his mouthful as crumbs fell on his chest. "Sorry, carrots. I've been a very naughty fox. Are you gonna charge me?"

Judy giggled and swatted his muzzle playfully as she blushed bright rose red. "I'll arrest you for being a super sly fox if you don't pipe down, my love." joked the bunny as she gave him a soft but lengthy kiss on the lips. "And for goodness sake, stop looking like a messy eater." she added accompanied with a giggle as she wiped his shirt clean of foreign crumbs. "And you say that my brothers and sisters are messy! Hee hee!"

Stu chuckled softly in the distance and stood up then approached behind her daughter as he put a paw on her shoulder. "Well, you two really care that much for each other. I'm sorry that I was so rude to him and if I was being rude to you too, Judes."

"It's okay daddy! I forgive you! You just get a bit over-protective sometimes." replied Judy with an assuring smile. "You know, Gideon was a huge jerk fifteen years ago, but look at him now! He has a successful business, a partner with our family business and he's put all his mistakes aside and improved them! And he's a fox too!"

"Okay, Judy. I just want you to be happy and also safe on the other paw." said Stu with a smile and kissed Judy's cheek and felt her heat radiate off her.

"I understand father."

"Mrs. Hopps, may I?" asked Nick holding his twitchy paw towards the teacup and his other paw closer to another blueberry treat with a sly smile but wide eyes.

"Oh, please Nicholas! Help yourself!" giggled Bonnie giving him an angelic look.

Nick quickly grabbed two baked goodies and filled his mug up with more tea and gave everyone a thumbs up with his foot on his knee. "Great grub you've got right here, Mrs. Hopps."

Bonnie blushed and smiled to him. "Thanks, Nicholas. And please, call me Bonnie."

Nick gave a hearty chuckle and smiled with that sly expression on his face. "I was gonna call you Bon, but I'm still gonna call you by that… Bon."

"Sly fox..." chuckled Judy with her signature smile.

After they filled their stomachs up with tea and cake, the bunnies gave Nick a tour of their family house that they had for generations. From Judy's great great great grandbunny to her mother and father, each family member were on a huge collage in the middle of the house. Judy showed Nick her untouched bedroom when she left for Zootopia and it was still clean and tidy with collections of ZPD memorabilia and leaflets.

Nick being the lazy fox he likes to be, tried the small but comfy bed and stretched his legs and wiggled his toes as he sighed in bliss as he sunk into the mattress. "Good god, Judy, you sure have some bed..." Blimey, it was so soft that he nearly dozed off. But just before he could enjoy his slumber, the enthusiastic bunny grabbed his arm and brought him up to his feet and took him to the next room whilst Bonnie and Stu giggled at the laziness of Judy's partner.

But you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. It was five o'clock when Judy and Nick decided to call it a day with her parents. They've been at the burrow for four hours and Nick just had his share of fun with the smaller bunnies of the house. He just wanted to get home and spend some quality time with his lover, and possibly someone else. Someone special.

Judy ordered a Züber for the pair and said their goodbyes before descending into the cab and waved to the bunnies.

"Have a safe trip home, bun bun!" called Bonnie with a handkerchief in her left paw with her right in Stu's own.

"Bye, Judy!" called some of the little bunnies, including a little Cotton. "Bye, Nicholas!"

"Call us soon! You're always welcome to the Hopps household! Especially you Nicholas!" sniffled Stu with a tear falling down his puffy cheek.

Bonnie giggled softly and wiped away Stu's sad emotions from his face. "Oh, Stu. It's okay."

"Bye everybody!" called Judy as the cab started to sputter and roll away.

"See you all later, peeps!" chuckled Nick as he rolled up the window and laid back in his seat. "Oh, carrots baby, that was a pleasure meeting your parents and your siblings. I would love to see them again." he said warmly and held her paws.

"I knew you'd like them." replied Judy, holding his paws tighter. "I hope you understood the situation with my dad though."

"Y- your dad?" stuttered Nick and scoffed. "Puh-lease! He was a nice guy in the end! I forgave him!"

Judy smiled warmly and rest her head on Nick's warm lap as he stroked her fluffy ear. As his warm and soft paws touched the bristly hairs, they flopped and her tail started to wiggle softly.

"I love you, carrots." whispered Nick.

"I love you more, Nicky." Judy whispered back.

Nick giggled and pinched her cheek softly. "Nah, I love you more, whiskers. And I can prove it." he said with a loving tone and brought her face close to his.

Judy blushed and giggled softly as she fluttered her eyelids with her deadly cute smile shining brightly on her face. She felt Nick's heat become more intense as he got closer and kissed her passionately and deeply. They both moaned softly in each others mouths as Judy tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. After a minute long kiss, Nick slowly broke away from her face and a bridge of saliva connected between their mouths appeared as they pulled away.

"Oh Nicky… I think I'll feel lost without your comfort and brightly shining soul to lead the way for me..." said Judy quietly.

"I don't think I could live without you, Miss. Hopps… I think I'll feel dead inside without you now..." Nick whispered into her ear. All of a sudden, Nick ordered the driver to make a pit stop at a local pharmacy. The cab stopped at the sidewalk and put the vehicle into park. "Hold on, babe. I just need to get something really quickly." said Nick and kissed her cheek softly and exited the cab and into the pharmacy.

A minute later, Nick came out holding a plastic bag in his paw and climbed back into the vehicle next to Judy. "All right, governor. Let's continue." The driver laughed softly and started to drive again.

"I got you some tests to tell if we have a bundle of cuteness in that perfect body of yours." whispered Nick with his sly grin as he slowly lifted the bottom of Judy's shirt slightly and kissed her belly button.

"Hee hee! Nick, save it for later!" Judy giggled and hugged Nick for the remainder of the journey. They just stared into each other's eyes, hypnotised by each other's beauty, unity and looks.

Soon enough, they arrived at Judy's apartment and entered her room. Well, after a quick chat with Dharma, the landlord. Judy swung the front door open and looked around her apartment room. "I really hope that we have a little baby in here right now…" said Judy as she patted her stomach softly. "Could you give me the bag, please Nick?"

Nick obliged and handed Judy the bag. She quickly took the box of tests out of the bag and held Nick's paws tightly. Nick gave her a quick peck on the cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "Look, don't worry if the test shows negative. We can always try again sometime in the future and I'll always still love you."

Judy smiled and went into the bathroom and blew a kiss to Nick. "I know you'll always love me, baby. Well, wish me luck." she finished and gave Nick a final smile before shutting the door.

Nick fumbled with his thumbs nervously. He was nervous to see what her reaction and what result they will get. Soon, he started to feel light headed but he quickly got a glass of water and calmed himself down. "Okay, Wilde… this is possibly your new kid. You can't be nervous or feel ill, you're supposed to be happy!" he said to himself.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Judy carried out the test and waited for the display to show the result. She stared towards it, not looking at anything else in the room. Until, she gasped when she saw the result. "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers..." she said quietly and just kept looking at the display. Judy gave a loud sigh of relief or disappointment. It wasn't easy to tell.

She slowly opened the door and sighed to a waiting Nick. He quickly held her paws tightly and looked deeply and directly into her eyes.

"Well?" he asked with a smile.

Judy looked up to him and delivered the news to her awaiting lover.

* * *

 **A/N: What. A. Cliffhanger. How will Nick react to Judy's news? We'll soon find out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you've liked it as much as I did writing it! Next chapter will be out soon! Hope to see you then! Stay fluffy! -RetractedEmotions**


	30. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **A/N: Hello all! I'm here again! Finals are getting closer and closer, but I'll get through them hopefully! I'll be in college soon studying camerawork and Media Studies! In this chapter, we wait for the ultimate answer to Judy's possible pregnancy! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, a great big shout out at the end Author Notes!**

* * *

The bunny looked straight into the fox's eyes and revealed the awaited truth.

"Nicky… It came out positive!" she said quietly with a huge smile creeping onto her face.

Nick felt like his breath knocked away from him as soon as Judy said those historic words. He looked straight into her mesmerising purple pools that twinkled when Judy held his paws tighter.

"Y- you're kidding me, right whiskers?" asked Nick, his voice on the edge of breaking and squealing with delight. "You've got to be hustling me this time."

"No, I'm not hustling you, babe. It's all real and it's happening." replied Judy as she moved Nick's left paw to her stomach and kept it there for what seemed like an eternity for the two lovers.

"Ar- are you saying that our child, our baby is in my bunnies belly? Right now?" said Nick as a tear started to roll down his furry cheek as he just stared at Judy's perfect tummy.

"Yes, baby!" exclaimed Judy with her ears fluttering happily. "Aren't you happy?"

Nick just slid his paws to Judy's curvy hips and just stared into her eyes for a few seconds. Judy giggled softly and fluttered her eyelashes as her lavender eyes twinkled more.

"Judy… Oh Judy! Yes Judy! I'm overjoyed!" exclaimed Nick as his smile flashed onto his face and picked the bunny up and gave her a tight hug as he spun around in circles across the small apartment. "You have no idea how happy I am!"

Judy giggled as she spun around in Nick's gentle grip. "Nick, I'm so happy! I cannot believe that it that I'm carrying our little baby!"

Nick was crying with joy and flopped onto the bed with Judy still in his paws. He felt like he never wanted to let go of her. "Oh carrots! How lucky am I to have you." he said with a huge smile as he cried more.

"I could ask you the same thing, Nicky." said Judy as she wrapped her shaking arms around the fierce fox's warm neck and her legs around his waist. "But… I'm worried about something."

"Huh?" asked Nick as he looked towards her confused.

Judy sighed softly and let out her concern. "I really want to have this baby, I really do. But the thing is, I don't want you to worry too much about what I'm going to tell you. Really, it's a new hybrid and It's mother and father are different types of animals. You're a predator and I'm a prey and I don't think that has ever happened before." said Judy as she got up and sat on the edge of the bed and placed her paws around her stomach. "It might be a bit of an experience and I might have a few health problems but that doesn't mean I don't want to have the baby, I want to have it… with you." she finished bringing Nick up and rubbed her nose against his softly.

"Judy… you have no idea how happy I am to be with you… and this baby." Nick said softly as he put his legs around Judy's waist and wrapped his arms around her sides as he kissed her neck softly and rubbed her belly gently from behind her. "You're such a beautiful and brave bunny. I wonder how the folks at work are going to think about this little stinker in here." whispered Nick as he chuckled softly into her ear and continued to caress her tummy.

Judy uttered her cute giggle as she turned to her side slowly and smiled strongly to her fox. "This baby is going to be a very successful little mammal and everyone's going to love it. Maybe he'll become a police officer too."

"Well, wouldn't that be something?" said Nick as he nuzzled her cheek softly and kissed it softly. "I'm just trying to process everything that's happened. I have a beautiful mammal in front of me and a little baby inside of the same beautiful mammal, and I'll know that it's our kid because he'll have your cute little pink nose and my attitude."

Judy giggled softly again and nuzzled Nick back. "Oh god, please don't. I don't think I can handle another sly and caring Nick persona! Hee hee!"

"You know you love it."

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do."

Judy gave him a soft kiss on the lips and sighed in pure happiness. "Now what should we do?"

Nick chuckled and gave her his sly expression that he specially gives her."I think my bundle of fluff deserves a nice relaxing bath. What do you say?"

Judy could live with that. A lovely warm bath is something she could always ask for. "Aww Nick, that's very kind of you to offer. I would love one." she complemented and hugged the fox tightly as he kissed her small pink nose softly.

"Anything for my beautiful girl. Just wait here, and I'll get it ready." Nick told her before he raised from the bed and kissed her softly on the lips and kissed her tummy. "And I'll see you in a minute, little one."

Nick entered the bathroom and shut the door as Judy waited for Nick to tell her the luxury of a bathtub full of bubbles is ready. Judy kept her eyes on the picture of her and Nick on his first day and smiled at it. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, Nicky." she quietly said to herself as she rubbed her tummy softly and then looked to her uniform.

A few minutes later, he emerged from the door and held out his paw. "M'lady, your bath is awaiting for your arrival." he said with a big smile and his tail swayed softly as Judy took his paw and he led her to the bathroom.

As Judy walked in, the bathroom was dark but candles glowed softly on the side of the tub and soothing relaxation music was heard seeping into her ears. Judy squealed quietly and hugged Nick tightly. "Thanks Nicky! I can never ask for anything else!"

"Well, you can ask for a lot more, y'know that don't you?" countered Nick with his soothing tone in his voice that made Judy feel wobbly at the knees. And she wasn't even in the bath yet!

"I know I can, because I'm your sly bunny."

"Actually, you're my dumb bunny. My cute dumb bunny" said Nick with his sly grin and half lidded eyes, knowing what he just did.

Judy swatted his muzzle gently and giggled. "You're my handsome dumb fox too then."

"I can live with that." said Nick chuckling.

Judy giggled softly and started to take her shirt off and her trousers off. When she was about to remove her undergarments, she noticed Nick staring at her. She giggled softly and blushed bright cherry red.

"Will you ever stop being so beautiful, Judes?" said Nick as he raked down her slim build.

"If you really want me to." she replied giggling as she finally removed her undergarments and dipped her foot into the tub and slowly sat in it. As the warm bubbly water touched her, a warm feeling shot across her body all the way up to her ears, which flopped a she felt it reach them. She slowly sat down and rested her head on the edge of the bathtub as she moaned softly in bliss. "Oh Nick, I don't know what you've done to this bath but it has a magical feeling flowing through my body..."

Nick smiled and went closer towards her. "I know what I've done to it, I put blueberry bubbly bath and poured a huge heap of my love into it." he said as he held her paw. "Well, I'll leave you to relax. Don't wanna annoy you." he said and kissed her paw softly. As he turned around and was about to reach for the door, he felt something tugging at the back of his hawaiian shirt. His ears perked up and quickly turned around to see a delicate bunny paw gripping at the rim of his shirt and the bunny with wide eyes.

"How about you come in with me, my love? You made it and you've made this bunny very happy. So, join me. Please?" she asked, keeping her grip on her fox.

Nick chuckled softly and held her paw tightly. "I would be obliged to join my pretty girlfriend and baby." he smiled and started to undo his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. As the last button was undone, he peeled his shirt away to reveal his sharp torso and his bumps of muscle.

The bunny stared at his body and giggled softly. "What a view..." she said smiling as she giggled.

"You'll be getting the full view soon, my love." Nick said quietly as he booped her tiny pink nose before unbuckling the belt and unzipped his khaki pants before they dropped down. Finally, he held the waistline of his boxers and pulled them down slowly to reveal his sheath. "Missed this view? This body?"

"You know I do, sexy..." said Judy softly and waved her paw inviting Nick to climb in. As the good fox he is, he climbed in carefully behind her and leaned back onto the bathtub, letting Judy lean against his firm chest as he started to wash her soft, delicate, silky fur. Judy whined softly in pleasure as she felt the hot water trickle down her sides.

"Oh, Nicky…" she said quietly as she moaned softly in pleasure and held Nick's paw. "That feels amazing."

Nick smiled and continued to rub his paws through her wet fur with a bar of soap. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Almost as lovely as you are..." replied Judy softly as she scrubbed his fur softly.

"You're doing fab at work darling. You deserve everything you get." whispered Nick into her ear and nibbled it softly as he poured warm water all over her back.

The bunny moaned softly again and started to scrub shampoo into the fox's fur. "You deserve it more than I do. You've changed your life so much in such a quick time and you've changed my life too."

"Really? And you deserve it as well for making me the happiest mammal alive." he said and started to massage Judy's shoulders softly.

"Well, I cannot argue with that." she replied smiling. "I wonder if you can make this any better."

Nick smiled and brought Judy's body closer to his own and he faced her with his sly grin and seductive eyes. "Oh, I can do this to make this such a memorable moment." His heart started to beat fast with love and passion. Slowly, he placed his paws on her shoulders and leaned in slowly closing his emerald eyes and kissed the bunny deeply.

Soon, Judy slowly leaned down into the water and her ears started to fill with the water as she eased into the loving kiss. She brought the fox under the water with her and wrapped her tongue around his, kissing him passionately.

Nick closed his eyes he let his lover's tongue wrap around his own and moaned softly as he wrapped his tongue around her own. "Mmm..." He softly breathed his precious air into his bunny, letting her breathe softly in his mouth.

Judy breathed in Nick's donated air and kindly gave back some of her own breath into his cake hole. She slowly opened her eyes halfway and gazed at the state of his beauty. As she did, she wrapped her legs around Nick's waist as he rubbed her thigh softly and breathed some more air into her small lungs.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and signalled her if she wanted to go back to the surface. He gave her a subtle nod and slowly came back up and brought her with him. He breathed heavily and looked into her eyes deeply. "I love you so much, Judy. That was amazing." he managed to pant out.

She hugged her fox tightly and breathed heavily into her neck. "N- nearly as amazing as you, babe. Well, I feel clean enough. Shall we go to our slumber?"

"Of course, whiskers. I wanna have amazing dreams, with you making them even better." he smiled and kissed her fore head as he stood up and grabbed a towel for himself. He wrapped it around his middle and held her towel, ready for him to wrap it around her. "Here we go, my love."

Judy smiled and got out of the tub and let Nick wrap the towel around her waist. "Thank you, Nicky. I am getting pr-" she suddenly yawned softly and cutely. "Pretty tired… it is late. Your bunny needs her beauty sleep."

"You're beautiful the way you are, my beautiful bunny." He gave him a kiss on the cheek softly. "Your fur is really soft." he quickly said and dried her fur down and took off the towel, leaving her completely bare and naked.

"Your fur is mesmerizing." she complemented smiling as she lifted the flap of his towel and let it drop to the floor. She rubbed the fur on his muscles and looked up to him, smiling wider.

The red fox suddenly held the european bunny's butt and lifted her up, her legs dangling from the sides and took her to the bed and slowly laid her on the soft, creaky bed. He climbed in after her and hugged her tightly and protectively. "Thanks for making me the happiest fox in the world, baby." he said quickly kissing her lips softly and closed his delicate eyes, still smiling.

"Thanks for making me the hoppiest bunny in the whole universe, babe." she softly replied and nuzzled his soft cheek softly. "Goodnight, my sexy beast." she finally said before closing her eyes slowly.

"G'night, my cute sexy bunny." said Nick softly and held her waist tightly. "G'night to you too... little one."

"I Love you..." she giggled softly as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I love ya too, for eternity."

As soon as the bell in Zootopia rung, they started to snore in sync, hugging each other protectively and passionately.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you like it! I thought it was a sweet thought for Nick to give Judy, and their new baby, a nice relaxing bubble bath! Also, I would like to give a shout out to Tumblr user 'Oddwilde22' for sticking along for a while and giving me good reviews to the novel on Facebook! I thank you very much man and you deserve a pawpsicle! Next chapter will come out soon! I'll see you guys later and I love you all forever! Stay fluffy! -RetractedEmotions**


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **A/N: Hello all! I'm baaack! Heh heh! As you may know, finals start soon... well, in two weeks to be exact so my main focus has been studies for the minute. I hope you understand, but when summer comes, I'll be writing and writing to keep you guys entertained! A heads up, a bit more adult themes in this chapter than usual. It contains some stripping down. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I wrote it!**

* * *

The night was undisturbed for an over-the-moon Nick Wilde and his girlfriend, and future mother of their growing cub inside of her, Judy Hopps. A new bright and shining star was somewhere up in the vast space of the sky with ambitions to do great things in life. Although unsure if it's going to be a boy or girl, they both didn't seem to worry yet as it was too early. The sun suddenly broke the darkness in the sky and all of a sudden, the streets were starting to fill up with life, young and old. Although that they both fell asleep, naked and bare, exposed to the elements of the small apartment, they didn't shiver from the cold harsh air that nipped Zootopia in the night. Their warmth, joining forces was enough for them to sleep soundly, even without the duvet draped around them.

Nick, much like his partner, didn't shift in his sleep like the lazy fox he is. He just snored quietly into the bunny's neck, which parted her soft to the touch fur. He had his paws on Judy's waist for the whole night, not wanting to drift away from the bunny of his dreams. He just simply rested his feet on her strong calf muscles and securely protected her from the nightmares that lurk in the air.

Judy, being the attentive and well rested bunny she is, her beautiful purple eyes met with the morning sunlight that crept into the room. She quickly turned on her phone and browsed through the morning's latest topics and articles. Then she slowly turned her head to see a slumbering and peaceful Nick. She giggled at his snoozing face, his mouth wide open and eyes lazily shut. "Aww, Nick… you're such a doof. I wonder what dreams you're having… hustling someone? About me? Your future child? Hee hee!"

Nick groaned softly as he nuzzled into the soft crook of her neck. His tail swayed around her legs that his feet rest upon. It was clear that he does not want anyone hurting his Judy and the little cub that resided in her. He slid his paws down to her butt and rubbed it softly and slowly, her tail wiggling softly in response. "Mmm… who's fluffy fuzzy butt is this?" he groggily murmured in his sleep, still undisturbed from the little giggle that she uttered out.

Judy suddenly had a naughty thought. She leaned over to his ear and whispered into his lug hole, flickering from her soft and tingly breath. "It's all yours, babe. It was made specially for you…" She bit his ear with her buck teeth softly in which he whined softly in response.

A smile crept onto his face as he chuckled. "Oh really?" he said quietly, making Judy's ears and heart perk. He slowly opened his eyes, but only halfway to show that smug and sly face she loves. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to take care of it for all my life." he smirked. "Morning, baby."

Judy giggled and nuzzled into his cheek softly and passionately. "Good morning, my sly fox." she greeted, simply staring into his mesmerising greenish pools deeply, smiled warmly.

"And morning to you too, little one." he smiled and rubbed Judy's belly softly. "Did you have a nice sleep, carrots?"

"Oh, yes. It was a thousand times better when you popped up in it halfway through." she smiled, holding the warm paw that he had contact with her soft, firm tummy.

Nick's face changed from a smug to a disappointed expression. "Aww… I thought I was supposed to be in it from the very start to the very end." he smirked again and tickled her lightly on her belly.

Judy snorted as she got tickled then it quickly transformed to a loud lively laugh. She chortled loudly as she and her baby got tickled, her feet kicking the air quickly. "N- Nick! S- stop it or I will kick you! Hee hee hee!"

Nick slowed down his teasingly light tickle and crawled on top of her, smugly smiling. "Oh, I wouldn't want to be kicked in the face by a certain strong, beautiful and cute bunny." He quickly held her paws as he mounted on top of her. "Oh, on second thoughts, maybe I do. From you." he whispered with a heart melting smile.

Judy smiled and let her paws slide to his butt and rubbed it softly. She liked his firm behind. It felt special to her, like it was made for her and her alone.

Nick chuckled softly and smiled to her and slowly leaned down to her face and kissed her deeply and passionately, in which she happily obliged and saw her close her eyes. He closed his eyes right after her and moaned softly in her mouth as he continued to make out with her, the kiss going deeper as he tilted his head slightly.

Judy felt Nick put his paw on her thigh and lifted her leg up slightly. She slowly broke the kiss and held Nick's shoulders as she smiled to him warmly. "Watcha doing there, foxy?"

Nick chuckled and kissed the top of her chest. "I'm just enjoying the moment we're having, whiskers." he smiled and continued to plant cheeky kisses on her neck and moved down and pecked to the top of her small round breasts then down to her soft firm tummy, rubbing her thigh with his leather like metacarpal pads.

She giggled and held his waist. "What should we do today, Nicky?" she asked with her eyes twinkling softly and subtly.

Nick smiled back and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. "We can do whatever you want, whiskers. And I mean anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Judy gave it a thought before making her mind up. "How about we go to the private pool at the station? It will be awesome!"

Nick smiled and kissed her lips softly. "That sounds perfect. All of us can go. Besides, I didn't know the force had a pool."

Judy giggled and booped his little nose on his muzzle. "Of course the force has a pool, silly! Us officers get to relax sometimes y'know! But we do have to go in uniform. It's a strict rule."

Nick groaned and flopped next to her. "Urgh… we have to spend most of our energy reserved for swimming trying to get dressed then get undressed again? What a letdown." He said with a quiet chuckle. He knew that Judy couldn't resist but have a little tease.

Judy giggled and swatted his muzzle playfully. "Typical Nick. My Nick. Always wants the easy way of life, doesn't he?" she smiled to him and caressed his cheek.

"Oh yeah?" countered Nick with a sly grin. "You can prove it because you now need to carry your lazy fox to the closet to get his uniform."

Judy narrowed her eyes with a confident smile. "Is that a challenge you're setting me, Mr. Wilde?"

Nick nodded and kissed her tiny pink nose. "That's right, Miss. Hopps. Now let's get going! We don't wanna be late."

Judy got out of the bed and held Nick's back with her paws and pushed him onto his feet. She giggled and patted his back. "Not so lazy now, huh? Now you can get your lazy butt to the closet yourself." she snickered, cheekily rubbing his butt softly.

Nick sighed and smiled to her and hoisted her up into his arms and carried her to the closet. "Well that doesn't mean I can't give my bunny the foxy train to the closet, shouldn't it?"

The bunny giggled and rubbed his chest. "I could live with that." she said with a giggle.

The fox and bunny got changed into their uniform quickly. Judy had to do her usual duty of straightening his tie and Nick had to strap her boots again. They both smiled as they did their duties.

Whilst Nick held a paw out to her and she took it, he held both her paws and looked deeply into her eyes. "Carrots, you know if you ever get stressed and you're either aching or need some attention, you can always ask me for anything and I mean anything. It doesn't matter if you want a cuddle or kiss, massage or anything else you can ask me anytime." He said with a wink.

She smiled and held Nick's sharp waist and gave him a soft but lengthy kiss on the lips. "I'll remember that baby. Thank you." she said as she opened the door and left the apartment with the fox and their special cub.

Soon, they arrived at the main hub of the ZPD. It was unusually quiet, but that what was to expect on a weekend. Some officers are off duty but the regulars like McHorn and Higgins were doing office work until they got called to sort out with a problem. Nick and Judy walked into the reception to meet the flabby cheetah at the reception once more. They all waved to each other and got to the desk where Clawhauser sat.

"Ooohh! Hey guys!" squealed the cheetah. "How are you both doing tod-" Clawhauser suddenly stopped as an amazing sight shot in front of his eyes. The donut loving cop was being dashed with sprinkles of love and surprise as soon he saw… Nick and Judy holding paws happily. He quickly rubbed his eyes and double checked. They were still in each other's grasp. A wide grin started to spread along his face and squealed quietly. "Ohhhh… Judyyyy!"

Judy and Nick chuckled softly and smiled along with him. "Heh heh… Yeah, we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend." said Nick quietly and quickly leaned his chest on the desk and signalled the cheetah to come closer. He flicked his shades up and whispered into his ear. "You don't mind keeping it a secret for a while, do you?"

Clawhauser gave him a subtle nod and smiled to him, handing his paw with his pinkie finger out. Nick connected his pinkie finger with the cheetahs own and flicked his shades back on. "Thanks buddy. You're a real pal. We were just heading off to the pool that I've heard from this bundle of fluff. Where is it?" Nick enquired.

"Oh, go straight down then the first two rights then left, okey?" answered Clawhauser, his arms swinging in all directions trying to direct them as accurately as possible as a donut fell off his shirt collar.

"Thanks Clawhauser!" complemented Judy and took her Nick's paw again. "We'll see you around!" she finished skipping into the direction that Clawhauser pointed them to.

Clawhauser gave a sigh of love and happiness like when he first saw Judy on her first day of work. "Aww… that bunny is going to have that fox forever…"

Soon, Nick and Judy arrived at the changing rooms. They were unisex ones so they could go in together, not having to leave their loving grasp. There were stalls so Judy didn't need to shut her eyes tight and got to a stall. Nick held the door for her and and held a paw out to the door. "Your stall, m'lady."

Judy giggled and kissed his paw. "Thanks, Nicky. You know, there is room for one more… how about we share a stall to get changed?"

Nick's heart started to race with love. He chuckled softly and strutted into the stall, closed the door and locked it. "Very generous of you to offer, Miss. Hopps. After all, it saves space." He chuckled and held her waist softly as he rest his forehead on her own. "Do you want me to help you get out of these clothes?" he said chuckling.

Judy blushes deeply and giggled. "Why not? If you let me do you first." she whispered smiling and held the knot on his tie.

"Go ahead, Officer." he said with a grin.

Judy started to undo his tie and hung it up on the hook. After that, she started to unbutton his shirt and peeled it off. Soon after, she started to salivate. "Mmm… I love you so much. Such a perfect attitude and build."

Nick blushed and brushed her ears back. "And this body will be all yours tonight." he said as he run his paws down her sides.

Judy giggled and unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled off around his waist then started to unbutton and unzip the flyer on his pants to let them drop. Soon, he was left in nothing but his swimming trunks. He wore them under his trousers because, you know, he wants to make things easier for himself.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now." she said, smirking and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it away and unbuckled her belt, then unzipped the pants. He then unstrapped her boots off, then the bra and fell to the ground. Soon she was left her panties. "Heh heh… you look stunning…" he said with a smile and rubbed her bare curvy torso."I wanna see what your swimsuit looks like. So I'll wait outside and it'll be a surprise for me. And you know how much I like surprises… especially when they're from you."

The bunny giggled and kissed his lips softly. "Well, I won't be long. I'll hope you like it."

"Hey, whiskers, you look great in anything. And that's a fact." he countered as unlocked the stall and closed it again as he exited and waited. It was not long until Judy had finished and nervously chuckled.

"Are you ready, Nicky?" she called from behind the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be, carrots." he said quietly, putting his paw against the door and waited for her to unlock it.

The stall door clicked and creaked open wide by itself to reveal a bright grey bunny in a purple bathing suit emerging from the dull grey stall. She blushed heavily as she saw her lover stare at her body then to her face.

"Judy… you look amazing… how did you get the matching purple color from your eyes?" he said in amazement and love.

"Aww, thanks Nicholas." She giggled and kissed his cold wet nose as she held his paws tightly. "Let's jump in shall we?"

Nick smiled to her and kissed her tiny pink nose back. "Yes. Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! You will expect another chapter soon! Once again, thank you everyone for your continued support! You really make my day a better day with your presence! Stay fluffy! -RetrcatedEmotions**


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **A/N: Hello all! What's this? Another chapter in just under a week? I must have a load of spare time on my hands this week... heh heh! Anyways, we pick up from where we left the duo get- *ahem** *** sorry, um, TRIO was about to head off to the pool! An advanced warning, some later chapters may contain some adult themes, like this one and I'll make sure to notify you when it'll appear within a particular chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

As they got to the pool, the sight amazed both the bunny and fox as it met their wide eyes. It was nearly as wide as a city block. The beautiful turquoise water glistened in the sunlight that shone through the open air room, the smell of chlorine near non existent as it was filtered by the warm and fresh crisp air. The room was quiet, only two other officers lounged by the pool in their trunks. Nick and Judy thought this particular part of the ZPD was one of the most beautiful and enjoyable looking one. The only thing that Nick can consider being a beautiful sight at the station was his beautiful girlfriend, and Frank's blueberry muffins. His tail swayed around Judy's waist and it touched upon her soft fur that stood out from her swimsuit.

"Well, here we are darling!" said Judy with a warm smile as she held her paw out to introduce the pool to Nick's curious eyes. "It's not normally this quiet, so how about we make most of it?"

Nick gave her a warm smile, the same smile that she was bearing. "Of course. How about I test the water before my stunning bunny gets in?" He walked to the pool's edge with Judy's paw in his own and dipped his foot in. He shrugged his head in a mindful manner. "It's perfect. Now how about we jump in?"

Without any warning, he dived into the water in a graceful dive. Closing his eyes, he stretched his arms out forward, his toes pointing backwards. The red swimming trunks fluttered from the breeze around the leg holes. Soon, he touched water and made a huge crashing noise as he descended into the water. After a few seconds getting his fur coat wet and accustomed to the atmosphere around him, he peeped his muzzle out from the water and opened his green pools.

"Whew! That was a great dive! Did you see that Judes?" called Nick as he started to swim back to the edge of the pool to see… a sopping wet Judy. It appeared that Nick made such a splash, Judy was soaking wet from his dive. Water rolled down from her ears to her hips where she was dripping from the most.

"Oh," began Judy, crossing her arms with a smile. "It's not cold alright… It's actually not that bad."

Nick chuckled and held his arms out to his wet bunny, inviting her to climb in. "Come on, babe. Ready to have a splash?"

Judy giggled softly and let Nick's paws wrap around her waist and slowly brought her into the water. "Oh, Nicholas Wilde. You… are terrible at puns."

"Well, I'm great at everything else, aren't I?" he countered. "Like keeping my baby bunny happy? He finished as he booped her little pinked nose.

Judy giggled again as her nose twitched from his boop. She did one back to his cold wet nose. "I can't argue with that."

Nick kept his arms wrapped around her waist and pressed his nose against Judy's own. "How did I get so lucky to have an amazing, stunning and beautiful bunny in my arms?"

"It's called luck for a reason, sweetheart. And I think I can consider myself hitting the jackpot too." she said as she kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm going to go and have a paddle around. You should go and enjoy yourself too."

Nick brought her daint body closer to his own. "But I'm already enjoying myself." he said with a sly smile.

Judy giggled and booped his nose again. "You know what you could do? I bet you can't do five rounds around the pool without stopping."

"Is that a challenge, Miss. Hopps?"

"Yes. Yes it is indeed, Mr. Wilde."

Nick chuckled and looked deeply into her lavender eyes. "If I do this, you're going to give me some dinner." he said with a wink.

A pink haze flushed to Judy's cheeks and thought about it for a moment. "Oh, okay then. If you insist!"

"Oh, I insist. Anything to have my cute fuzzy wuzzy bunny near me." he said with a smug smile. He then went underwater and started to work towards his reward.

Judy giggled and floated in the water on her back, her little feet paddling away to help her maneuver. She eyed her sly partner carefully so he doesn't pull any sneaky tricks and then looked down to her belly as he went in the same direction. She smiled and rubbed her soft tummy. "Oh, you are going to do wonders for the world… you're going to give so much to the mammals with that kind-hearted, hoppy, sly and handsome child we dreamed of. Our child."

Nick was about to start his third round until he saw a lone bunny in the middle of the pool, looking down at something. He took advantage of this moment and descended under the water again and quickly but carefully swam towards the grey figure.

"I wonder if you'll become a police officer like mommy or daddy… an accomplished one at that too." she continued to talk to her growing cub, rubbing her belly softly. She was almost relaxed as a sloth until she saw an orange figure with red get closer and closer to her from beneath the water. Her eyes widened as the figure started to ascend from the water and she started to kick the water quickly, trying to get away from the shark-like life form.

Nick peaked his muzzle from the water and closed his eyes as the waves of water Judy created from her kicking crashed onto his face. He then started to sing a familiar tune loud enough that the bunny could hear it. "Duun dun… duun dun… duun dun duun dun..."

Judy squealed as she giggled trying to get away from the dangerous predator. She then found herself not kicking at all. Feeling restrained, she turned around to see a sly looking fox holding her ankles with his paws and sniggered.

"Looks like the foxy shark has caught his prey..." he said with a big grin and started to tickle her sides.

Judy started to laugh loudly, loud enough for the two loungers to take notice of them. They simply stared at each other and just shrugged and got back to relaxing and slurping smoothies.

Nick continued to tickle his prey that she started to kick the water harder than ever before as his soft paws brushed against her damp bristly hairs. His nails secretly grooming her smooth skin.

"Heh hah haa! N- Nick! S- stop it!" she squealed as she tried to grab at his paws, but failed.

Nick stopped his tickling and hugged her tightly. "Do I still get that dinner you promised me? Or am I going to have to tickle you aga-"

"Yes! Yes! You get anything you want!" she blurted out with a giggle.

The red fox smiled and gave the bunny a kiss on the forehead. "That's what I thought." he smiled and placed his paws on her cheeks and kissed her nose again. "I love you."

Judy smiled and looked deeply into his shamrock eyes. "I love you more, you sly fox."

They spent a few hours splashing, swimming and having a ball. Soon, they decided that it was time to get going. They both dried each others fur and got themselves dressed back into their uniform and they took the long walk home back to Nick's apartment.

Judy was squinting. Every time she took a step, she closed her eyes and breathed sharply through her teeth. Her feet ached. They ached more than her brain when she was at the police academy. It felt like stepping on blunt eggshells when she trudged onwards next to her fox. Nick noticed this and looked to her concerned.

"Are you okay, carrots? Something bothering you?" he asked as he brought his shades down a bit to reveal his eyes.

"N- no… I'm f- ahh… fine." she tried tried to contain her pain, but it was too much for her to bottle it up. She just couldn't wait to get to Nick's apartment to flop onto the settee.

"Oh, come here whiskers." he sighed happily and picked her up and wrapped his paws around her to support her featherweight body. "You know what I said earlier, right? You can always ask me for anything and I meant anything."

Judy smiled and kissed his cheek passionately as she flew slowly in the air with the help of her Nick. "Aww, thanks babe. My feet ache from all that swimming and kicking, that's all. Nothing too serious."

"Serious or not, I think I'll be able to sort that out, no problem whiskers." whispered Nick with a grin.

The bunny smiled and let her legs and arms dangle from her fox that kept his loving hold of her until they got to Nick's apartment. He carried her up the stairs, still smiling to each other as Nick got to his front door, unlocked the door with his keys and propped the door open with his foot and carried her inside. When he reached the settee, he laid her down on it with a soft pomp from the cushions. Nick then sat on the edge of the settee, took her ankles and placed them on his lap giving her a subtle grin.

Judy smiled and got herself comfortable and rested her head on the plump pillow, looking towards Nick still. She was curious to know how Nick handled with massages and it was something that she was actually quite excited about.

The fox then took her left foot, wrapped both of his paws around it and pressed his thumbs softly into the sole of her soft foot. He then started to do a circular motion with his thumbs, pressing in deeper to relieve her pain.

Instead, a sharp jolt of pain shot through her foot and she winced at it. "Ow! Nick! Th- that hurts!" she tried to pull her foot back, but it didn't budge away from the grip of the caring fox.

Nick chuckled and continued to do his thing. He calmed her down with some soothing assuring words. "Shhh… it's okay carrots. It's supposed to be like that, that means it's working and I'm doing it properly." he gave her a charming smile and worked his thumbs up to her toes. "Just relax, my beautiful bunny or it'll feel worse."

Judy took his word for it and began to relax again. Soon, it actually started to feel good. Nick had a way with his paws and she was impressed. It was actually relaxing, very relaxing indeed. She moaned softly as a shot of pleasure ran through her body and her ears flopped.

His ears perked up at her pleasured sound and looked to her. "See? Told you it will feel better." Nick said quietly with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her hind paw softly. He then moved on to her right foot and started to press down on them deeply and started to do the same circular motion again.

Judy moaned softly and squeaked as she felt Nick's amazing paws rub against her aching foot. "Mmm… this is the best Nicky… thank you." she said with a blissful tone and smile.

The red fox chuckled softly as he continued to move his thumbs round and round her sole. "No problem, whiskers. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I want to treat you like the beautiful queen you are."

Judy giggled and stretched her legs as she looked at her amazing boyfriend at her feet, his paws tenderly massaging them. She felt so lucky to have an amazing mammal with her and an amazing partner at work at that. She had to thank him for so many things, including their growing cub but there were too many things to thank him for that she thought she'd be here all night.

"Goodness Judy, were your hind paws always this soft?" Nick said smiling as he continued to massage them.

Judy giggled and reached out for his tie and grabbed it, pulling him closer which startled him as Judy pressed her nose against his, staring deeply into his mesmerising eyes. "I never knew you'd think that even with all the running and foot chases I did." she said as she slowly undid his tie and dropped it to the side of the settee and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. "You know what's softer? Your warm fur against me..." she said with a grin as she undone the last button and rubbed his furry chest and the stray bumps of muscle with her little paws.

Nick chuckled and unstrapped her vest from her chest, leaving the bunny in her blue police shirt and held her waist softly as he slowly crawled on top of her. "You know how to please your prince charming, don't you?"

Judy giggled and fumbled the collar of his unbuttoned shirt. "You really know how to more than please your queen." she whispered into his ear and batted her eyelashes to him smiling.

Nick's tail swayed in the air happily as he heard those words. Her words made his heart melt away like warm butter on a piping hot pancake. He smiled warmly to her and closed his eyes as he leaned down and kissed his partner deeply.

They both locked their tongues together as they wandered around inside each other. Judy closed her eyes and moaned softly as they continued to make out. The red fox placed his paw on her thigh and slowly lifted her leg up and his other paw under her back, arching her posture as the grey bunny held his waist tightly. They both moaned in sync as they caressed each other and love started to fill the air. Nick then sucked on her tongue as he slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look at the wonder that is his bunny and a bridge of saliva connected to each others lips.

Nick giggled softly and rolled onto his back, letting Judy's tummy rub against his bare furry torso. "I love you too much to even describe you, you stunning bunny..." he said quietly and caressed her small back.

She rested her head on Nick's warm chest and listened to his gentle heartbeat thump away. "Well, I can. You're amazing, sly, handsome, caring, beautiful, kind, tender, admirable, respectful and… romantic." she finished as she bit his ear softly as he whined softly in response.

Nick's delicate eyes felt heavy so he closed them slowly as he slid his paws down to Judy's waist, protectively hugging her and his growing cub. "But most of all..." he said with a loud yawn. "Sleepy."

Judy giggled and nuzzled into his warm chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes along with him. "Me too. I'm a very tired bunny..."

Nick smiled and kissed her forehead as he brushed her ears back with his eyes still closed. "I'll wake up again later and I'll get some grub done, huh?" he said quietly as he started to drift off to a sleep.

"That sounds lovely, Nicky. I'm looking forward to it." said Judy with a sleepy tone. "Sleep tight, my handsome fox."

"Slumber peacefully, my bundle of fluff… you too little one..." he replied as he rubbed her belly then moved to her tail and pinched it softly, making her squeak quietly.

"Hee hee… naughty fox..."

"It's called a hustle sweetheart..."

* * *

 **A/N: I thought that was very sweet of Nick doing anything for his sweet little bunny, and that's why I enjoyed writing this chapter! Next chapter will be out soon! Oh, also, before you go, I'd like to give a shout out to FanFiction user 'imjustlikehumphery' for giving me constant reviews on the chapters for a while! I also thank all of you amazing readers for sticking along too! Now, it is nearly midnight, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hit the hay and cuddle my Nick and Judy plushies. Stay fluffy! -RetractedEmotions**


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **A/N: Hello all! Back at it again with another chapter! In this chapter, we pick up from when Nick and Judy were at their peaceful slumber on the sofa. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Also, there is some important information down below at the end of the chapter so please check it out when you've reached the end!**

* * *

Nick snorted awake suddenly and yawned lowly. He had a wonderful sleep with the most wonderful bunny in the world. Judy, who was still snoring away beside him, arms curled around his are warm chest. She snuggled into it, her ears slightly twitching in time to Nick's soft and warm heartbeat. Nick chuckled softly and stroked her sleepy fuzzy head. Nick thought he did a good job earlier on healing his bunny's pain with his wondrous, magical paws.

He watched her snoozing face for some more until he spotted a small drop of saliva roll out of her mouth and down to her chin where it stopped and hung. The fox then focused his attention on it, not before long he slowly brought his head down to her chin and licked it up. He sighed satisfied and giggled as he let his paws slide down her body to her waist as he turned his muzzle to a clock on the microwave. It was seven thirty and Nick decided it was time to make some tea, keeping his promise of the sunset.

Nick looked over to a table clock and took a glance at the clock. "Seven thirty… well, two hours sleep is decent I suppose..." he said to himself quietly.

Judy's beautiful eyes opened slowly and gazed upon a big strong fox laying next to her, hips in paws. She slowly brought her head up to Nick's ear and whispered into the flickering lug hole, flickering wildly from a strange warm and tingly breath touching down on it.

"What are you doing up, sweetie?" asked Judy with a giggle. "I thought you wanted to be in my dreams from beginning to end." she added. She knew Nick couldn't resist but have a little tease every so often.

"Oh, well I guess you were too beautiful and amazing to handle." Nick chuckled and let his paws go up to her belly and gave her a soft caressing motion on it. "This little guy must also think so. He has a beautiful mother, and a handsome daddy." he finished and crawled off the sofa,kneeled at her legs and kissed her tummy.

'It's going to be a very beautiful sight when our baby starts to poke out of that perfect, firm belly of hers…' he thought to himself and continued to caress her belly, until a loud rumbling growl emitted from the residence of the growing cub.

"Oh my," giggled Judy surprised. "Look like me and the baby might be getting hungry." She held Nick's paws tightly and stared at his handsome muzzle and mesmerising green eyes.

"How about some of my special Spag-Bol, dashed with extra love on the side? It's nutritious and beneficial for beautiful bunnies and babies, especially you two." he said with a grin and sly face he pulled.

Judy giggled and lifted her dainty flexible body so she was sitting upright and cupped her paws around the fox's bristly cheeks. "That sounds delightful, Nicky… I always look forward to your cooking. It is a total transformation to my cooking."

"Because you used to zap stuff in a heat box." he slyly chuckled, pointing to a lone microwave. "Aren't you a lucky bunny to have me?"

"Yes. And I'm more than happy when I have you, my job and this little one.

He chuckled and kissed her small cute pink nose and got up to his feet. "Two plates coming right up, with carrot juice dear? Freshly squeezed from me."

Judy got up to her own feet and leaned up to his muzzle and kissed his lips softly. "Impress your baby bunny." she giggled. She felt she could move around freely now with her feet treated and massaged. Heck, she feels like she could do a ten mile run.

"Oh, I'll do more than impress you tonight, my sweet angel." he replied grinning some more. "Just let me get some fresh clothes on and out of this tight uniform and I'll be back before you know it." He then headed to the bedroom to get some casual clothes on.

Soon, he appeared in a black short sleeved shirt and denim jeans. He looked like someone from a hard punk rock band and he proudly strutted out. "Well, this still fits surprisingly." he said, holding the rim of his shirt with a paw.

Just scanned the absolute handsomeness in her partner and took it all in. She then slipped her eyes to the ,idle of his shirt. It read 'Hustler' in big bold letters."You look gorgeous, Nick! But there is one small problem with the shirt…" she added with narrow eyes.

The red fox looked up at the observant bunny and enquired her complaint. "What seems to be the problem, whiskers? Is it too dark? Too tacky?"

Judy shook her head and giggled. "It seems to be missing a message on it. It should read 'Hustler of mammals love'."

Nick smiled and went up to her and gave her a gentle noogie on the cranium. "You should get a shirt with an arrow saying 'This sly fox hustled my love'."

Judy giggled and push him away gently and swatted his small muzzle playfully. "Maybe… maybe I should." she smiled. "I'm going to get changed too. I'll be back in a minute, babe." he said, planting a cheek on his cheek and wandered into the bedroom where Nick was.

Nick then decided to get the dinner started whilst she was getting changed. He searched through the cupboards for his necessary ingredients for his special dinner. He diced up some mince and sung a tune with an amazing and soothing voice.

"Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you  
Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you"

He was too busy expressing his feelings over preparing that he didn't notice Judy open the door with a beautiful black skirt and white button shirt. She looked like a smart and lovely secretary and by golly, did it suit her. Her ears perked up to hear a singing voice leak through to her lugholes, making them flop in love. She stood still as a statue, not making any noise at all. Her soft breathing not making him turn whilst he started to boil some raw spaghetti.

"I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love-loveliness  
I hoped and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness

Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you"

She suddenly ran up to him and subtly pounced on top of him which caused Nick to shout a loud yip of surprise and looked behind him to see a bunny resting her chin on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his torso.

"N- Nicky! Your voice! H- how do you have such a beautiful singing voice? I could hear it all the time!" she exclaimed happily, squeezing his torso passionately. "And that song is one of my favourites! I can always associate it with you too!"

Nick chuckled and nuzzled her head softly as he continued to prepare his dinner for the two. "You will be even luckier soon after dinner. Maybe, just maybe, that voice will come back." he stated with a wink, giving her a warm smile.

Judy squealed quietly and turned him around to give him a top to bottom view of her in the clothes she specially chose for the occasion. "Well Nick, what do you think?" she asked with a blush, giggle and did a little pose.

Nick's eyes widened as he let his eyeballs move from the bottom to the top slowly, his view looking like a cinematic scene that shows a mammal's first look at the love of his life. "Judy, I don't think about you. I know everything about you. You are stunning, adorable and a cute bunny overall." he said with a smile, holding her small curvy waist bringing her closer to him and pressed his nose against her own as the spaghetti started to bubble softly as it began to cook.

Judy smiled and held his paws. "You really know how to please your bunny, don't you?"

Nick couldn't deny with that. He knew that was true, along with Judy. "Yep. And you know how to please your fox." His eyes drifted down to her small tummy and his eyes widened. "Uhh, whiskers?"

Judy smiled and tightened her grip on his paws and rubbed her thumbs on his metacarpal pads. "What's up, dear?"

Nick brought her closer to the stove next to him, wanting her to listen carefully. "What's going to happen to you and your career? Aren't you going to miss it?"

Judy hopped onto the ledge of the work surface and her feet dangled. "Of course I will. I will miss all the action and whatnot. I mean, it's my life and everything. But I now have a boyfriend and a little baby to take care of. I will go to work until my maternity leave but I'll explain to Bogo and hopefully he can stick me on office work. And hopefully, you will sit next to me. Does that sound like a plan?"

Nick chuckled and held her paw as he started to cook the bolognaise. "That sounds more like a plan, carrots. It sounds like a date." He then kissed her paw and searched in the draws for a red and white chequered table cloth, unfolded it and spread it over the pine wood dining table. Next, he grabbed a candle with a holder and struck a match. With the candle lit, he extinguished the flame and set down the other bits and pieces as the spaghetti and sauce sizzled, bubbled and boiled.

Soon after a few painful hungry minutes, everything was set. The lights across the apartment were dimmed with a soft candlelight burning brightly in the middle of the table. Two plates on either side steamed with a delicious aroma in the air, accompanying the fox and bunny who held paws whilst sipping carrot juice.

"Enjoy, darling." chimed in Nick with a smile. "Hope you like it." He then picked his fork and twirled his fork into some spaghetti and took a mouthful.

Judy followed suite and moaned in pleasure as the pasta hit her taste buds and exploded with flavour and passionate love."Ohh, baby… this is awesome."

Nick smiled and blushed. "Aw, Judes. Stop it, you're making me heat up and blush!" he giggled.

Judy smiled and took another bite. "Well, there is work tomorrow so how about we explain the situation to the chief if you'd like?" she asked.

"Yep, that sounds great." he replied holding her paw and rubbing it. "You really are full of great ideas, darling." he said with a smile.

After twenty minutes, they emptied their plates and glasses. They moaned in satisfaction, feeling nice and stuffed. Judy was the happiest bunny of all after that filling meal that her darling boyfriend conjured up. Sh lifted her head up and looked up at her partner, watching him rubbing his stomach.

"I'm surprised I can fit that much food into me, especially with the little one inside of me..." she joked with a giggle.

Nick chuckled back and sat upright in his chair. "Me too, I'm very impressed though. An impressed fox is a happy fox, as well as a full one."

Judy smiled as she watched Nick slowly get up, took out his phone and scrolled down to the same song he was humming to earlier. He then plugged his phone into a speaker and started to play a slow moving song that fitted with the atmosphere just oh so perfectly. Nick held a paw to her invitingly. "Do you want to dance, my love?"

Judy's eyes widened and smiled as she gave him a nod and took his paw. She then slowly stood up and began to follow Nick's slow moves across the dining part of the apartment. Soon, he began to sing softly into her drooped ears as the vocal part emerged.

Earth Angel,  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you.

Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
The one I adore,  
Love you forever  
And evermore.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you.

She felt like she could melt away and forever stick to him as his soothing voice made her ear twitch and her heart beat fast. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder as she held his paws tightly as their footsteps matched in time with the music.

I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your love, loveliness.  
I hope and I pray  
That someday  
I'll be the vision of your happiness.

Oh, Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you.

I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness.  
I hope and pray  
That someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness.

Nick kissed his bunny's forehead and rubbed her back softly and affectionately. He continued to sing in his perfect tone and looked deeply into Judy's eyes as he continued to capture her heart, even if that is possible to capture it anymore.

Oh, Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you

The room became silent as the song came to a close and he just simply stared into Judy's twinkling eyes. She could cry in happiness and never regret it. But he knew that she was a strong bunny. He simply kissed her lips softly but for a lengthy time. Slowly he pulled away and smiled.

"Oh, Judy… this, I will never forget. Ever." he declared. "Our first proper dance, and best of all, in my apartment." he finished with a chuckle.

"Nick… this is one of my finest moments too." she whispered with a smile. "Our baby was here for our first dance too."

"Judy," began Nick with a grin. "How much do you love me?"

Judy took a moment to think. "More than the universe itself?"

Nick shook his head and chuckled. "More than that."

Judy thought harder and thoughtfully. "Existence? Life?"

"Way more than that..." he giggled.

"Uhh… more than blueberries?"

"I love you more than the heavens above..."

Judy smiled and nuzzled his cheek softly. "Well, I had lots of enjoyment tonight, Nick. But we have an early day ahead of us, so let's get some sleep, huh?"

Nick obliged and picked her up gently in a bridal carry. "Of course sweetie. Let me show you to the bedroom. Nick suddenly stopped as he was jiggling the dooknob and looked at his happy bunny. "Judes?"

"Yes?"

"Before we crash out, I have to ask you something really important. For us."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's that chapter done then folks! I think this'll be the last one in a while as exams have just started! The song that Nick sung and danced to was 'Earth Angel' by The Penguins if you're all curious to know! Next chapter will be out soon! Once again, thank you all for your kind support! You guys are amazing! Remember, I love you all and I hope you have a great remainder of your day! Stay fluffy! -RetractedEmotions**


	34. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **A/N: Hello all! Well, here we are again with another chapter! In this chapter, we continue from when Nick asked Judy a question. Sorry if it might seem short this time around! What will the question be? Well, let's read and find out! I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Nick slowly put his bunny back down onto the floor and held her paw tightly, looking straight into her beautiful eyes, quenching his thirst for her beauty. "Judy, you are the bestest thing that has ever happened to me since I met Finnick. And that was a long time ago. I don't think you cannot make me any happier than I already am. I mean, I have everything to survive and cherish for the rest of my life. I have you, a great job and the most best thing of all, we have a child in there that's going to start a family. The best family in the world." Nick then reached behind his back pocket of his jeans and dug through them, whilst still looking into her eyes, the soothing music still playing accompanying the mood.

Judy smiled and kept her paw in Nick's own. "Oh, Nick. I don't know how you could make me any happier either." she said with a warm giggle. "You're such a charmer and handsome mammal, I cannot ask for anything more."

"But, there is a big but. Something I always wanted to say to you for the time I have known you for." he took a deep breath and kneeled on one leg, pulled out a small dark blue box and slowly opened it to reveal an emerald studded ring lying comfortably on the small pillow.

Judy gasped quietly and put a paw over her mouth as her eyes widened. He was asking it. He really was asking for it. The love of her life that she first spoke to him as a conning, sly fox that she assumed to have lived in a box under a bridge, then poured her real feelings to his unconscious body at the hospital, then had a night of love and romance that resulted in a growing baby was now proposing to her. It was all coming back to her and she clasped her small paws together.

Nick started to become nervous but then recomposed his wild thoughts that are whizzing through his head. 'Here we go, Wilde. Do not screw this up. You only have once chance. Go on and ask the question!' his conscious said to him. He took one last deep breath and then looked up into her eyes and smiled as he asked the life question impressively without stuttering or pausing.

"Judith Hopps… will you marry me?"

As soon as he popped the question, Judy started to feel light headed. She could just flop right into Nick's arms and not regret it. She could not believe that this was happening. She looked down at Nick, still smiling and one one knee, presenting the glistening ring in the box. She then started to breath heavy and her heart heated fast in passion and happiness. Slowly, she took Nick's paw, a small tear of joy running down her soft cotton like cheek and answered the awaiting fox.

"Oh, Nick… yes Nick! Yes I will!" she said quietly, her voice on edge and hugged Nick tightly and brought him up to his feet.

Nick smiled wider and his wide eyes started to glisten softly with his tears welling up. He then took her right paw, took out the ring in the box and slowly slipped it onto her index finger whilst she looked at his paw move up her finger. Nick then closed his eyes, brought Judy close to him and kissed the bunny passionately, his paws holding her own.

Judy closed her own eyes and eased into the loving kiss. It was then she started to imagine the future in the vast freedom that was her mind. She saw Nick, well dressed in a garden of blossoming trees that the petals fell out their shoulders. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

They embraced this position for around thirty seconds until they both pulled away, panting heavily whilst looking into their interlocking stare that their eyes possessed.

"Oh, Nicholas… I never knew you were ever going to ask me that!" said Judy whilst caressing his back. "How do you feel?"

Nick brought her closer to his body, his paws on her waist as he pressed his nose against her own. "Judy, I feel more than lucky now. I feel like the happiest, luckiest and greatest mammal in all of the world, let alone Zootopia just because I have you, my future wife!" he said with a warm smile and kissed her lips softly again. "Now, how about we celebrate?" he said as he pulled out an expensive looking bottle of French champagne from the very back of his fridge. "Care to join me in opening the bottle?"

Judy quickly skittered to Nick as soon as he finished his sentence and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around her fox's firm torso and held the neck of the tinted green bottle that matched the colour of his pools and popped the cork. It fizzed from the mouth of the bottle to the fuzzy grey paw as it slid down her wrist, giggling softly and tears of pure joy started to leak from her eyes keeping the other half of her life close to her.

Soon, they were sipping the ol' bubbly stuff giggling from the infectious fizz and love that they lived through the whole night. Judy was being careful with what she drunk, especially alcohol so she had half a glass of it to keep her baby on the safe side. She vowed to have a coffee before bed and have even better dreams to look forward to. Nick might had a bit too much because he was stumbling a bit, but not drunk enough that would lead him to slurring his sentences. Judy thought it was amusing to see his tipsy side and was joking and smiling whilst she was trying to keep him on his feet. She was too happy and having too much fun to even care about anything in the whole wide world, except for one fact that was now looming over her mind.

"Nicky?" she began putting her empty glass on the table with a tiny ting sound and walked to to the coffee machine. "What do you think my parents would reflect about us getting married?" she added switching it on and put a mug on the raised platform of the now whirring machine. "I mean, we haven't told them yet about our baby and now we're getting married."

Nick seemed to have followed her to the machine and wrapped his paws around her waist. "Hey, baby. Don't worry about it." he replied with an assuring smile that would let the sun shine and accompanied it with a warm kiss to her cheek. "Your parents love me, I seen them how they act. All you worry about is your father but he slowly grew to me. Just trust me, it'll be fine as wine."

Judy smiled and quickly hugged him tightly in a warm embrace, nuzzling into his warm chest. "You always know how to make me feel better with those words of yours."

"I try, babe." he said as he brushed her ears back and took his one last sip of bubbly and placed his glass next to hers, following a soft but fizzy kiss from the fox. "All we need to do now, on our priority list is to plan this wedding and worry about this little stinker in there." He gave her a soft poke to the stomach with his finger which she giggled in response like a little schoolgirl. He then placed his paw on her belly and gently rubbed it whilst looking into her eyes, then to her abdomen. "My, he or she is getting big, isn't it?"

Judy nodded subtly with a smile and put her emerald studded paw on top of his that was resting on her as he continued to rub it softly. "Why I believe it is! I'm going to get a bit of a bump and I might not fit in shirts like these for a while… I might lose my figure."

Nick chuckled softly and looked deep into her eyes with a small warm blaze in them. "You'll look beautiful and continue to be stunning no matter how you look, Judith. All I know is I want to stay with the mammal of my dreams forever. Those mesmerising purple eyes will always shine with her hoppy and can-do attitude and I can promise you that."

She giggled and felt his paw slip into the opening of her shirt between the buttons, caressing the little but noticeable bump. "You ever going to stop making promises to me?"

"Nope." he simply said

"Well I might have to get a notebook to fill them in. A big notebook." she replied with a small giggle.

"I'm your notebook. I'm your life. You're my life. My heart, my darling, my light, my angel and a whole lot more." he listed and gave her a soft but lengthy collision to each others lips whilst still holding her paw and caressing her belly underneath her shirt with his other free paw. Soon he pulled away with the familiar sight of the bridge of their saliva connecting to each others lips. Nick chuckled and placed his paw on her cheek and stared into her perfect eyes. "I love you. With all my heart."

She smiled and stood on one leg on her tip-toes. "I love you too, baby." she added a kiss to the sentence and giggled. "Shall we go to the cloud that is number nine? In other words, the bed?"

Nick chuckled, a bit louder than normal but that was because he thought that was a good attempt at a joke. "Oh Judy, you're so cheesy."

"I try." she cleverly said, referencing to what he remarked on a few minutes ago.

Nick picked up Judy in the same bridal carry he took her to the bedroom an hour ago but with one small difference, they are fiancé and fiancée. Engaged. Judy having a ring on her finger made the sight all the more beautiful. Nick tapped the door closed with his foot and gently laid his bunny onto the soft mattress, starting to strip her from her clothes and left her in her undergarments. Nick followed suite and was left in his boxers and shuffled close to his future wife and smiled with heavy eyelids, holding her paw and looked at the ring that resided on her index finger.

"How did I get this lucky to have the most beautiful mammal in the world?" he asked and brought her closer by the waist, feeling the warm of her belly against his.

"It's called luck for a reason, sweetheart." she replied with a gentle brush against his muzzle, burying her head into the crooks of his neck and her ears going limp.

Nick's heart was beating fast with love and accomplishment. He did it. He has the love of his life next to her with a engagement ring on her. He felt like he could die and never regret what he done, but he wants to stay here forever and grow old with her. He could see it now. Successful kids. A great job to work for and forever being in their lives. "Thank you for choosing me, Judy Hopps." he finished as he closed his eyes.

Judy emitted her cute giggle, a bit muffled from Nick's coarse fur. "Thank you for choosing me to be in your life forever too, Nicholas Wilde."

Nick stroked her ears softly and slowly drifted off to sleep. They are going to have a great night's sleep before work knowing that they are finally engaged. The sky twinkled softly as a bright star glowing in the maze of space stood out above Zootopia. Three stars next to each other burned brightly, two big ones dominated the sky as a small one twinkled softly.

* * *

 **A/N: O-M- GOODNESS! They're both engaged! The future is looking bright for the both of them and their little baby! Next chapter will be out soon! My exams are still underway so I might not be on the website for a while. Wish me luck! I love you all! Stay fluffy! -RetractedEmotions**

* * *

 **Nick W. & Judy H.**

 **Engaged on 06/06/2017**


	35. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **A/N: Hellu all! Welp, school has finally finished and now I'm back into the writing scene! I'm sorry if it has took so long but I've now finished school and exams are all done so, yup! I'm now back! Hope you enjoy reading the chapter! I definitely did after a long and painful wait!**

* * *

Knowing that the night is long gone in just the span of a few hours, but it felt like the moment was quick and exhilarating, the red fox felt the warm feeling of the morning sun lick upon his body. Opening his emerald pools, he was greeted by the blue wondrous sky, topped with a few fluffy clouds that you would see in a work of art and felt the velvet green grass tickle at his paws. Nick gasped slightly and looked around to see nothing but an endless looking field full of violets and solitude. He then turned behind him to see the familiar sight of the pair of curvy hips he so dearly loved. The tall, erect ears that stood from the roots of a bunny sized head that its figure was- bare and naked.

He smiled and crawled up to her in such a sly fashion you would always know that it was Nick's sly crawl and only Nick's. His eyes quickly darted to realise the fur on his chest fluttering in the gentle breeze. His eyes widened and looked behind him to see he, too was also bare and naked. He didn't mind, he felt like being at Mystic Springs again, but it came to him as a surprise he was already naked, also not in Mystic Springs. He resumed his careful footing towards the meek prey and pounced on top of her. The bunny squealed in delight and giggled as she fell to the soft and fresh green grass and looked up to her fiancé.

"I've got my bunny right where I want it." he murmured into her ear and kissed it softly, him still on top of her.

"I suppose you're right, my sly, strong fox." Judy replied and looked deeply into his eyes and stroked his fuzzy tail.

Nick raised his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss the bunny. Judy closed her eyes and brought his body closer to hers and wrapped her legs around his firm waist as the fox was about to collide his lips with her own.

"Nicholas!" she then yelled, opening her eyes in a snap. It sounded like it was important and urgent.

But before Nick could answer his beautiful bunny, he then found himself back in the bed of his apartment barely seeing from the squinting eyes of his as the light blinded him. He sighed sorrowfully, sad that the wonderful dream got rudely interrupted. Nick rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up in the bed, Judy out of the bed. He wondered why Judy woke him up at six o'clock at the crack of dawn. Before he could ask, he heard the same loud and bouncy noise coming from the bunny.

"Nicholas! Quickly get up! We don't want to be late for work!" she called from the other side of the room, hopping on one foot as she tried to get herself in those stupid strap on boots of hers.

It was all clear why his wonderful dream was interrupted and he couldn't believe he forgot about it. Groaning softly as he heaved his heavy bones out of bed, he grabbed his uniform without any coffee beside him. "Now it makes sense…" he murmured to himself "I'm up dear! Nice sleep?"

They did their normal morning duties, rushing around tying ties and rushing all the way to the ZPD hub. They decided to stop at the sweet spot of the park on the way to pick up of Frank's delectable blueberry muffins and a cheeky battenberg cake for them to share whilst in the cruiser. When they said their goodbyes, the duo arrived at the reception and witnessed the normal beat that flowed through the system, the excuses on which person bared their teeth first and who started it seeped into their long and pointy lugholes.

When they arrived at the bullpen, it was booming with activity but definitely a lot more hyperactive than usual. A paper plane even floated between Judy's perky ears. Nick chuckled at the sight and bumped his hips against his fiancé. "A hundred points through the cute fluffy wuffy bunny ears!" he chimed happily, chuckling from his humorous remark.

Judy then crossed her arms in an annoyed fashion and took his tail to snuggle against it. Her cheeks began to burn in comfort and a hint of embarrassment in them. "A thousand points for snuggling the sly fox's fuzzy wuzzy tail!" she countered giggling with him. "I guess the sly bunny wins."

He smiled in amusement and petted her ears "I can live with the sly bunny does win. My sly bunny at that."

She smiled in response and took her regular seat at the front next to Nick. It felt somewhat weird and special to be sitting next to him now, especially when he and her are now fiancé and fiancée and engaged to each other. Some fellow officers eyed the bright green emerald ring that bore on Judy's finger and a few cat called to her.

"Hey, Hopps!" called one of the feline officers from the behind her table, slightly sniggering from the sight of the jewel like an immature schoolkit. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Judy just kept quiet and continued to look straight forward attentively. She didn't feel like it was right to announce their engagement right after the proposal. She wanted Nick to feel comfortable with announcing it first and she knew he felt the same way too. Nick held her paw from under the table and copied Judy's respectful figure.

"Atten-hut!" called the officer from the front and then Bogo stormed into the room a lot faster than usual. By the time everyone got out of their seats and started to bang on their desks, including Nick who still enjoyed the motivating move, Bogo sketched a rough drawing of an area of the city and boomed out in his loud and bold voice.

"SILENCE! EVERYONE SIT DOWN!"

Everyone stopped banging almost immediately and sat down in their seats, Nick following suite as the shockwaves of his voice streaked across his fur. He chuckled and looked to Judy wearing his sly expression. "My, someone's cranky today. Didn't he get his daily dose of painkillers or something?" he whispered to her fluffy ear, sniggering quietly.

Judy bumped him back a bit harder signalling him to be quiet and pay attention. She sure as hell don't want to get the chief even more crankier on an already bad day for the cape buffalo. But due to the witty and sarcy comment the clever fox conjured up, she couldn't help but let her smile widen ever more, uttering out a small snigger.

"Alright everyone, this has just came through from the fax." boomed Bogo. "An anonymous tip-off has credited us with an advanced warning of overhearing a conversation involving the Zootopia Transit System and the train line! A plot has been created to set a timed bomb off outside the main station and I need a full scale team to carry out security checks. This is priority number one!"

Judy and Nick couldn't believe their ears. Some mammal is willing to kill innocent lives and for what? An organization? It could be anything and Judy was willing to ask that very question. She put her paw up in the air and waved it enthusiastically.

"Hopps?" said Bogo with a straight point of his finger towards her.

She put her paw down and looked to the slouching Nick and kicked his foot telling him to sit straight, which he smirked at and kicked her foot back softly in a playful and charming way. She rolled her eyes and answered the awaiting chief. "Do you know any connections to this bomb threat?"

"Good question, Hopps." the buffalo answered. "We think it might be a hoax but we cannot be sure. What we could assume that this is the work of Phisher's gang wanting to cause fear on the streets and claim the district as their own. This bomb threat will cause panic and that's what they want. Then again, this could be an independent outside job for some other crime organization. But the most important thing is that we keep this job quiet from the public, newspapers, tabloids and any other nonsense that involves spreading the word. Is that clear all of you?"

"Yes sir!" everyone shouted in respect, except for Nick. He just chuckled and smiled again.

"Fantabulous, sir. Anything else you wanna stuff into our tiny minds?" he chuckled which followed a small pinch to the knee from his glaring partner. He smirked once more and brushed his foot against Judy's own which she actually quite liked in her mind. Knowing that it was a nice brushing to the foot, she kept her character.

"No, Wilde. But I'm going to stuff these into your heads. The important part of the team assignments." boomed Bogo and slapped a pointing stick to a board with names on it. "Officers Snarlov, Higgins and Rhinowhitz, you fellows are on high alert security who will be out holding firearms to guard the station from any suspicious on goers that enter through the barriers."

The three mammals shoved out their seats and followed Snarlov, plucking the file out of Bogo's hoof.

"Wolfard, Trunkaby, Fangmeyer, you are going to seek the surveillance guy and will by assessing the camera feeds through the station. And Hopps, Wilde, you will be on patrol in the unmarked BMW and will park outside of the station, keeping a lookout. Dismissed." he finished and exited the room.

Nick's ears folded back at the sound of his and Judy's assignments. He quickly shoved his chair out of the way and was about to call the chief back, but has already disappeared into the maze of corridors. Knowing that he couldn't do anything, he sighed. Feeling a familiar tug to his shirt, he turned around to see the grey bunny pointing to the unmarked Beaver outside.

"Come on, Nicky! We don't have any time to lose!" she exclaimed and grabbed his tie, yanking it along with her, Nick gagging slightly from the ever growing tightness around his neck.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Not the tie!" he whimpered between gasping breaths.

As they got to the parking, they unlocked the black Beaver and Nick helped Judy climb up into the passenger seat by the curvy waist of hers. Knowing Judy would normally drive the vehicles, Nick offered to drive for the welfare of her and the baby. The whole reason why he was worried about the positions they were given was because Judy had to be put into a dangerous situation. He would have told her to stay here but Judy would want to tag along regardless and Bogo would just invite him over to his office and give him an hour and a half lecture on disregarding police orders. Nick plopped his butt into the driver's seat, cranked the engine and stamped his foot on the accelerator and sped off to the vulnerable station.

The station was the main tourist hub for all of Zootopia. Visitors and commuters come and go and an estimate hundred mammals pass through the ticket barriers every minute. The perfect target for crime. The wild Beemer swerved the last turn and skidded to a halt in a parking space at the front row where they eyed Snarlov, Higgins and Rhinowitz at the entrance holding rifles. He signalled them by flashing the headlights once and they gave them an acknowledgement signal. The fox smiled and leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the dashboard, putting his arms behind his back and tipped his shades up keeping a close eye on the mammals.

"So, what shall we do in the meantime?" he asked to the bunny who was digging through the glovebox looking for her binoculars and carrot shaped notebook.

"We keep a snappy eye on the station, duh!" she said with a giggle and swiped her tools out and wrote down her initial notes.

Nick then put his legs down and picked Judy up and set her on his lap, giving her an advantage to a higher height. "Do you think you'll benefit from being a bit higher?"

She blushed and swatted his muzzle playfully. "Yep, that is very helpful. Thank you darling!"

"No problem, whiskers." he replied giving her a quick peck on the cheek and looked from the side of her shoulder, overlooking her scribbling notes. She had the most perfect and cute handwriting he's ever seen. To pass the time quicker, he decided to comfort his bunny as she gave a sharp eye on the area. He gave her a soft but unnoticable belly rub and then he felt a little hard lump poking from her and blushed softly. 'My, the baby is already growing that fast… impressive.' he said to himself in his cranium.

After a while, the sun was baking at noon and the atmosphere began to get uncomfortable. Nick wiped his forehead clear from sweat, but that helped a little. His legs were very sticky from the growing heat and knowing Judy was possibly very comfy on him, he decided to let her be. He then proceeded to unbutton the top button of his police shirt and started to feel a bit better. Next, he kicked the AC on and the cool air stroked his and Judy's soft fur, fluttering from their bodies.

"You feeling okay, cottontail?" he said into her ear as she turned to her third page of notes.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking!" she replied, sticking her tongue out as she scribbled harder. The station is now at it's peak capacity and many mammals filed out into the street, a few going into a Snarlbucks to discuss the day's events over coffee and some lunch. Nick's stomach growled like a snarl from a wolf and he blushed from it.

"Hungry?" she asked as her ear twitched from the deep sound.

"Mm-hmm… I know what I'm hungry for..." he murmured, grinning from his remark.

Judy turned around and blushed a pink haze, smiling from her fox's joke. "I think you would enjoy today's special." She then kissed him on the lips deeply without relent and rubbed his shoulders as she began to make out. Nick smiled and closed his eyes and let his seat down slowly helping the kiss go deeper, moaning softly into her mouth and held her curvy hips.

After a few more seconds, they painfully broke the kiss and the red fox chuckled softly as he stroked the bunny's fuzzy cheek. "That was astounding and delectible, sweetheart."

She giggled and let the seat back up slowly, keeping her grip on Nick's tie and softly pulled it a few times in a seductive way. "The pleasure was all mine. Is your stomach full now?"

"Yup. It's full of love and butterflies thanks to you beautiful raveshing bunny." he grinned and pressed his nose against her little own. This wasn't like Judy, making out on duty wasn't really her roll. But Nick didn't complain, he thought it was a total far-cry to give some passion during duty. His stomach rumbled again and blushed.

"Oh, not very filling enough?" Judy said as Nick turned her around back to face the station.

"I guess not." he replied and rubbed her hips softly as she smiled and gone back to looking towards the vulnerable area.

 _2:55pm_

Mammals were now coming back home after a long day's work. The officers have been at the scene for seven hours and nothing interesting has popped up yet but they now knew this was the time that the alleged bomb threat is going to take place.

"No suspicious sightings yet, team." reported Rhinowhitz through the crackled walkie-talkie. "Stand by."

Nick was rubbing his eyes and was about to nod to sleep. Judy was still looking through her binocular with the same energy she had seven hours ago. She knew when they got home, she wanted to treat Nick to a movie and a cuddle under the covers. But until she was told to go back home, she still rolled through as Officer Hopps.

"So, carrots..." chimed Nick. "Anything planned when we get home?"

Judy thought about the movie for a few seconds, and there was something to look forward to that was going to pop up onto the streaming service tonight. "How about a special screening of Fast and the Fur-ioust?"

Nick could live up to that and gave her a quick kiss on her small, pink and twitchy nose. "Sounds like a plan!"

Whilst they were discussing the night's plans, the radio crackled once more. "10-20 (stand by) guys. Possible subject in sight."

Judy quickly scanned the area once more and saw the three armed officers confronting a mammal wearing a black leather jacket with what seemed a scar running across his left eye with a kiddie backpack. Judy kept her eyes on him and scribbled down notes and warned Nick. "Alright Nick, this must be a guy. His fashion says it all and fits a criminal like a puzzle piece."

Nick got his taser and charged it as he turned the engine back on. "Ready when you are, bun-bun."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be out a lot quicker than last time hopefully! I'll be going on celebration holiday in two weeks and I'll write some during my holiday! I love you guys so much and have a great rest of your day! Stay fluffy! ~RetractedEmotions**


	36. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **A/N: Hellu all! Welcome to chapter 33! Man, chapter 33? I must really like keeping you guys entertained. Heh heh! I do! In this chapter, the officers are just getting ready to confront the suspicious looking mammal at the Zootopia Central Train Station. I hope you enjoy the newest addition to the chapter! Also, a special shout out and thank you at the end of the chapter to a very special person in my life!**

* * *

The fox and bunny jumped out of the Beaver, slipping on their protective Kevlar vests, cocking their elephant tranquillisers and M5 handguns before casually walking over to the commotion. Judy was reminding Nick about the Kevlar armour non stop because she doesn't want a repeat of what happened on his first day on the force. It seems like it was getting heated pretty quickly and more commuters filed past the officers unaware that something serious was going on. They just wanted to get home and put their aching feet up.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't open the bag, sir... It has undeveloped film prints of my childhood and I want to get them printe-" said the shifty but innocent looking mammal.

"I'm sorry sir," interrupted Snarlov with a gruff tone. "But we are picking mammals to search that stands out because there is a threat to National Security of Zootopia. We must take a look."

The wolf snuffed annoyingly and crossed his arms, looking impatient to the trio. "Look guys, I really want to stay and chat and maybe nibble on a few doughnuts over a coffee, but I have work to get to."

"'Ello 'ello." chimed in Nick, tipping his shades over his eyes, grinning with the sly smile that he likes to pull out to suspecting mammals. "What seems to be the problem, sir? Why can't we take a look inside this cute wittle bag?" he added, yoinking the bag out of the wolf's grip and held it close between him and Judy.

All of a sudden, the wolf started to get defensive and agitated by the fact a fox just snuck the bag out of his grip. He then immediately started to reach for the bag which Nick just held it up in the air. "Up bup bup! This has been seized for the time being sir."

"But it's my bag! You can't just take away from me, that's just low even for you coppers!" he countered, growling lowly.

Nick scoffed and held the bag tightly and started to test the poor wolf. "What did you say that was in this bag again, sir?"

"Undeveloped film! Now don't open that up! I'm warning you!" he threatened, getting closer to the fox and got restrained by Rhinowhitz, Snarlov and Higgins.

"Now now, sir. I assure if it's film, we have a van over there and it's darker than a moonless night so it wont be affected." he said as he looked to his bunny who was keeping a close eye on the wolf. She thought there was something fishy about that predator, something she didn't like has left a pit in her stomach. She then raised her paw up with a finger in the air.

"I think you should arrest him for now. There's something I don't like about him I'm pretty sure you'll all agree." she suggested, standing straight with her ears all perky still alert for the noisy surroundings.

The other officers murmured in agreement and Higgins proceeded to tighten his cuffs around the wolf's thick wrists. "You are under arrest for the time being for suspected suspicious activity." he said and started to read his rights. "You'll be escorted to the van for a strip down search."

The wolf snarled and rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding! Look, I know most mammals are scared of my appearance for the scar on my face, but I swear I have nothing on me! You'll see!"

Nick nodded and held Judy's paw tightly. "We'll see." he finished as he led her to the police van and the other three heading out to the other van on the other side of the street. The red fox helped his dear bunny up into the sliding doorway of the van and shut it tight whilst they heard another cruiser pull up next to the van.

"Right, let's see what these 'photos' are shall we?" said Judy, determined to get to the bottom of this case.

"We shall." replied Nick in his slick tone and unzipped the bag, making sure there was no light creeping into the vehicle. The wolf might be a potential criminal mastermind, but he didn't want to taint innocent childhood memories, good or bad. Soon, the bag was fully unzipped and the two coppers put on their night vision goggles, switched them on and looked inside to see...

Film.

Tons and tons of film. The two coppers held it in their delicate handling paws, unravelling it gently and examining it closely. When they reached the end of the tape, they could hear the bell from the clock tower strike three o'clock. They both sighed, putting the innocent film back into place.

"Nothing." grumbled Nick, annoyed that he couldn't find anything interesting and flipped his night vision goggles back up.

"Nope." replied Judy. "But we couldn't take any chances. The city's safety is in our hands and we can't let our people down."

Nick smiled and held Judy's free paw tightly, which she looked up to him with her goggles still on her beautiful and cute face. "I couldn't agree more. I love your optimism and determination to your job Judes. It's almost... infectious. I might be catching your attitude for all I know."

"Good! I'm glad you are finally taking your work seriously, Nicholas!" she said, almost sounding like a grumpy grandmother who hasn't took their medication yet. She then giggled and nuzzled Nick's chest and his Kevlar armour. "I'm joking, babe. I'm very proud of you, really. You might slip in the ol' sarcastic attitude every once in a while, but that's what makes you unique, and a lovable fox." she claimed, holding his paws tightly.

Nick smiled and booped her tiny pink nose. "I can totally take that as a compliment." he murmured as he slid his paws down to her curvy hips. He then reached over to his radio and informed the officers of the outcome. "No suspicious objects found in the kiddie bag. All clear." he said, dropping the radio to the ground and looked back to Judy's face and stared into her mesmerising luscious purple eyes. "I love you with all my living life... nothing will ever make me sad again as long as I'm with you. Now, let's keep calm and carry on, but remain on high alert."

"I'm with you, Nicky." she said with a smile, straightening her Kevlar armour, grabbed the bag, zipped it up and opened the door of the van, the bunny hopping and with the fox strutting out proudly.

After a few more minute keeping an eye sharp eye out, they heard the noise of the van doors sliding open, Snarlov emerging from it and snapped off a rubber glove from his huge paw with the two other officers following with the suspect.

"He's clean." he reported as he approached the two mammals.

Nick tipped his shades and looked to the wolf, handing the bag to him. "Same situation with the bag. It did turn out to be film after all through the vision gear."

The scruffy wolf huffed loudly, knowing that his claims were right. "I told you ass hats that it was just film. But noooo. You wouldn't listen to me. You caused me so much stress in there."

"No need to get agitated, fuzzy." Nick replied with a small chuckle. "You're not gonna go to a cell now, so cheer up."

"We just cannot take any chances at the moment, sir." agreed Judy. "So now, you are free to go with no charges."

"Good to know." huffed the wolf, looking around quickly. He seemed to get stressed as he looked at the time. "Now can I get out of these cuffs please so I can leave?"

Judy nodded and took the keys from her belt, uncuffed the wolf and put a small paw on his broad shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. Now go and live your life." she stated with a small bunny smile.

The wolf didn't stay to say thank you to the bunny, instead he just walked away in a quick way. The officers then came together into a huddle to discuss their next course of action.

"Right," began Judy. "It is now gone past three o'clock and nothing has gone down. What I suggest that we do is that we stay here until the half an hour mark and then we go back to HQ going home with a weight lifted off our shoulders."

The officers murmured in agreement to the bunny. They couldn't believe they were agreeing to the bunny officer that look incompetent in the beginning but it turned out that she was the best team leader that they've ever worked with. As the cps disbanded back to their positions, Nick stayed where he was and gave her a cheeky pinch to her cotton tail which she squeaked to and blushed as he looked to the sly fox.

"Nicky... I know you like the tail but don't do it on duty, especially in a crowded scenario like this please?" she whispered with a pink haze running across her fluffy cheeks.

He tutted disappointed and retreated his paw to behind his back. "Oh okay, whatever you say Officer Hopps." he said smiling and played with her long, perky ears, softly nibbling at them to have a taste of bunny, making her giggle.

The wolf was now a few hundred meters away from the station, moping away as he looked behind. He smirked and entered an alleyway. He knelt down and dug through a concealed hole in the wall and pulled out a small basic phone. He called a number and waited for it to start ringing. "Thanks Eric..." he murmured. "You are a real pal to do the work for us."

 _At the station_

Nick was standing by the entrance, eyeing up on a small doughnut van with narrow eyes. His stomach growled as the smell of the sugar beckoned him to come close and buy one. He then started to tease himself unaware he is. 'Mmm... blueberry muffins... sugar yum yums... oh, maybe some doughnuts on the side too...' He was also eyeing up on a fox. It looked like a vixen and the brown tint on the top of her ears looked so similar that he couldn't remember exactly where they came from. When the vixen turned around in Nick's direction and was about to take a bite of her delicious treat from the bag, her hazel eyes widened as she saw Nick and dropped her handbag.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde?!" she called in disbelief.

Nick's ears twitched and looked closely at the vixen. Soon, he knew who it was. It came clear to him and his heart almost stopped completely.

Judy also looked in the direction of the female fox and then to Nick. "Who's that, darling?" she enquired.

Nick smiled warmly and grinned happily as he took more of her into his emerald green pools. "Katherine Anne Wilde? Mother!?"

Judy looked surprised as soon as Nick shouted the word mother. She looked over to Nick and then to her quickly several times. Smiling, she approached the vixen, took her delicate paw and looked up to her, picking up her handbag. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Officer Judy Hopps. I believe I have found your son running around all by himself." she snickered as she brought them closer together.

Nick's eyes began to be tearful and opened his arms out wide as the fragile vixen shuffled over nervously over to her son. When she got the closest they can be, she giggled nervously.

"Hello son." she whispered and tears began to well up in her eyes, smiling wider than ever.

Nick didn't reply and pulled his mother close to his body in a tight hug. Sniffling and sobbing happily, he knew his life was now complete. A future wife that was the most beautiful creature that he knows he doesn't deserve, a cute child on the way that he felt nervous of having in the first place and now, his mother, Katherine Wilde reunited with him.

"M- mommy..." he whimpered happily between gasping breaths and looked to her beautiful as ever face. "Wh- what are you doing here?!"

She smiled giggling, fiddling with her ears shyly. "I came to find happiness, Nicholas... and I did. I found you again..."

They were now a fair distance away from the entrance as they walked to a bench inside the station, Nick sitting next to his mother, Judy on his lap.

"What are you doing now Nicholas?" she asked interested. "Protecting the law, I see?"

Nick immediately replied giddily, bouncing Judy up and down on his laps excitedly, the bunny giggling. "Yush! Indeed I am mommy! I am being a good fox!"

Katherine giggled from the childish charm her son still possessed inside of him. "Well I am very happy for you and I bet you are succeeding in any way possible." she said with a smile and put a paw on his own, which Nick held it tightly whilst looking into her beautiful hazel eyes deeply. She then turned her attention to the bunny on Nick's lap. "So, you must be Judy Hopps, am I wrong?"

"No! Not at all ma'am!" she chimed in, hopping off Nick's lap energetically and held her paw. "Your son is doing a fantastic job to make the world a better place!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that, Miss. Hopps."

"Please, call me Judy, Katherine." she said smiling, rubbing her paw assuringly.

She blushed slightly and giggled. "Okay... Judy." she said smiling.

"Hey, mommy! I want to tell you, she's my fiancée!" he blurted out without relent.

She gasped and looked to the two, who held their paws together and exchanged kisses. "Oh, Nicholas! That's so sweet!" she squealed, holding her fragile heart thinking it was going to stop in surprise... and love.

A second from that, a loud banging noise was heard. Screams of terror was now being filled into the building. The fox, bunny and vixen gasped as they saw a cloud of thick black smoke emerge from the ground outside of the station. Nick grabbed his radio and radioed for help. "All officers report, this is Officer Wilde. A 10-80 (explosion) outside Zootopia Central Train Station. All officers report immediately and send paramedics!" he held his mother's paw tightly and kissed her forehead as he hugged her tightly. "Come on mother, Judy, let's get out of here!" he shouted as he carried his mother and Judy over his shoulders and ran to the safe exit where everyone was heading out in terror.

Security and officers in the area ran out and quickly escorted the mammals out of the danger zone. "Everyone get out! Quickly, quickly!"

"Out of the way everyone! Now!" Nick shouted in seriousness as they filed through the crowd and out to the safe area where everyone was gathering around, shouting and crying in absolute terror. The thick black cloud of smoke was emerging from under the ground. He set his two darlings down and put an arm over their shoulders as he looked on.

"Mother, stay here. We'll be back in a minute. Judy, let's go. We have work to do." he murmured as Judy took his paw and went out to the scene where the sound of sirens were starting to get louder.

"Wait, Nicholas!" Katherine shouted. "Where are you going?"

Nick looked behind and nodded subtly. "I have a duty... to protect this city... and you." he stated as he turned back and headed to Snarlov, Higgins and Rhinowhitz who were taping off the scene as firemen got to work to putting out the fire in the crater.

"How could this have happened?" Higgins shouted at Nick's face.

"I don't know! We have to wait until the scene is clear and we'll investigate further!" he shouted back as he looked on and then to Judy. He hugged her tightly and placed a paw on her belly and rubbed it. "Don't worry baby. We are going to get to the bottom of this. For the city. For you."

Just as Nick said those words, Katherine was now at the front of the police tape, clinging onto it tightly and never let her eyes off her two darlings.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow... this is just emotional. Nick's found his long lost mother and now a big investigation faces the two mammals. Next chapter will be out soon! I hope you have a great rest of your day! OH! Also, I would like to give a special and big thank you to November The Bunny, a great friend and an amazing person that has created the new and updated cover! I nearly cried in happiness when I first saw it! See you all later! Stay fluffy! ~RetractedEmotions**


	37. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **A/N: Hello all! Well, I'm back! I'm sorry for the extremely long delay in the new chapter and I apologise in advance if my writing looks sloppy! College has started and I am focusing on college more as I am now in for two years! Hopefully I will get back up to steam soon! In this chapter, we pick up at the aftermath of the reunion and tragedy! Hope you like it!**

* * *

In a few hours, the scene of devastation that swallowed in the normal and bustling atmosphere that is Zootopia Central was a pile of lightly smouldering mess. The elephant sized crater that stood out in what seemed to look like an endless drop into a dark and empty void was the direct attention to many police officers, investigators, news cameras and a worried Katherine Wilde. The day that she was reunited with her darling son, a long lost one at that, has changed to a day of terror and worry. She was used to those days unfortunately, for the past few years that seemed like decades to her she wondering where her son was and wasn't any sort of danger.

Knowing that her fox was behind police tape and many officers bigger than her, they all were cut her off from reaching each other. She could see him hopping back up the crater, covered in what seemed to be dirt and dark coloured dust tainting his bright orange coat and uniform. She hoped he wouldn't be hurt and for a long time, it wasn't easy coping with it at all but Nick was within reach and that sight made it nothing but worse of a situation. The canine waltzed over to Judy and held her paws tightly, looking deeply into her lavender eyes.

"We've found something. A pretty powerful RC bomb in what seems to have been a backpack." murmured Nick. "How original. A pretty sight of a old abandoned train shell burnt to a crisp down there too." His radio blipped and beeped every two seconds, feeling like his speech is rudely cut off by the device.

Judy sighed and looked over his shoulder to look at her fiancés worried vixen. "I know we have a job to do, but do you think we should speak to your mother? She looks like she is going to break..."

The red fox nodded and his floofy tail curled around the rabbit's waist, making their way through the crowds and neared a news reporter who was covering the story to the mammals that least expected it at home.

The reporter, that seemed to be a deer blasted into his microphone and stood straight in front of the rolling television camera reporting the devastating scene to the few that are unaware of the catastrophe.

"And these pictures are just the beginning of the tragic events that unfold here at the once bustling core of our city, our economy and citizenship." he solemnly stated as he looked back at the scene, until his eyes set eyes on the two coppers. The deer stood there for a second or two inspecting the bunny. She looked familiar. Those tall and perky ears, the familiar shade of lucious purple, the perfect officer for an interview.

'Cha-ching! This is going to be the cherry on top of this sundae!' he thought ecstatically and excited. He signalled the snow leopard to follow him while the light on the camera flashed red. "Officer Hopps! Officer Hopps! Over here!"

Judy's and Nick's ears stood tall and twitchy as their attention turned to the deer and they stopped in their tracks, tipping their shades over their eyes. Nick stood there with crossed arms and sly look, but underneath that mask, he was terrified. Terrified of his wellbeing, his mother's and his bunny.

"Connor Knapp, ZNN. Could we have an update on the situation Officer Hopps?" he requested, rubbing the microphone in the rabbit's nose. She kept calm and gave him a response.

"Everything is under control we can assure you all. However, we do not plan to give anymore information about the case until we are obliged to." she spoke softly and made their way back to Katherine. The deer and snow leopard followed them along wanting some more questions answered.

"Do you plan to conduct a mammal hunt for the suspect who had done this treacherous incident?" he blathered on.

Judy sighed and looked back and gave them another answer. "I cannot give you any information about that. We advise all of you to stay calm and we will keep you up to date because here at the ZPD, safety and citizenship is our number one priority. No further questions." She finished just as the fox patted her side to go in front of him away from the intruding gentlemammal.

He looked back to see the reporter blare to the camera and gave his final thoughts. "That was Officer Hopps at the scene with her views on the situation, we will keep you up to date on the building situation here at Zootopia Central. Connor Knapp, ZNN."

Nick escorted his bunny away from the commotion. He knew she was a strong woman, but he still felt that pit in his heart that grows when she is in demanding situations and commotions. Tipping his shades back up, he slowly, he approached Katherine again giving her a big hug as he buried his head in her small shoulder.

"I- I'm so sorry Ma'..." he murmured, his voice on the edge of breaking. "This wouldnt've happened if I did it right." he added as he looked into her eyes, tears rolling down his face. "I- I never done anything right for you."

Katherine sighed and showed a strong smile, flicking his tears away with her gentle finger. "Nicholas… I may have lost you… but I'm not going to lose you again. Because you have made me proud. You've made Judy proud and most of all, the city. If you didn't take the right way for your career, I would've been meat. But I'm still here, alive and well. Happier to see you and alive, and it's all thanks to you my baby boy."

Nick felt like he would explode in tears of relief like a little kit all over again. But he couldn't and wouldn't. He wanted to show his mother that was in the past. He wanted to show her he was grown fox. An independent one at that.

"I- I love you mama!" he squeaked, his tail wrapping around the vixen's body as he hugged her tightly but carefully, blubbering his tears away. Katherine giggled and patted her son on the back gently in the embracing moment.

"I'm always proud of you, Nicholas." she said earnestly and nuzzled into his broad shoulder, letting their emotions pour out of their body. Katherine had so much to say to Nick, including Judy. She was fed up being part of the broken family. She wanted to fall into this new and amazing one with wide open arms. A fox, a bunny, a vixen and an amazing new kid. The perfect dream. The perfect reality! But she didn't know she had more of a family than she thought especially with a certain family that Judy was part of. Many grandsons and daughters.

Judy smiled and took in the moment. Once again, she thought this sight, especially with Nick was the most adorable moment she had seen so far. Nick looked to his side and held his arm out wide, signalling Judy to come closer. She simply just blushed and took his paw. But a swift but gentle pull sent the bunny into the deadly loving hug and embraced each other. The perfect photo opportunity. And that is exactly what Nick did. He pulled out his pawPhone and turned it to face the three. Nick positioned himself to the left and had his mother pressed cheek to cheek with Judy visible in the middle clinging onto Nick's back with a toothy smile.

"Say cheese and crackers everyone!" he giggled and smiled to the camera with a cheerful smile. Everyone did the same and the camera clicked, showing them the result. "How adorable." Nick commented with a relaxed smile.

"A cheerful moment for us!" Judy squealed happily.

"I could look at that all day and never get bored." Katherine added.

They smiled and stayed close for a little longer until Nick heard a great big booming voice erupt from the corner of the station entrance.

"WILDE!"

Nick recognized that gruff tone from anywhere and knew who it was even before he turned his muzzle. And sure enough, it was Bogo signalling him to come closer to the cape buffalo. He nodded to him and turned back to his mother and Judy. "I'll be right back guys. Bogo is calling me." he said and gave a kiss to Judy then to his mother as he plodded to the chief.

Katherine looked puzzled and whispered to Judy as she kept her eyes on her son. "Who is Bogo?"

Judy's ears perked up and eagerly answered like the helpful bunny she is. "Oh! Bogo is our boss. He might look a bit grumpy but he sure is proud of all of us!"

"Oh? That's great to hear that he is recognizing all of you for your hard work! I think I have seen him on telly once actually when that terrible Night Howler scandal concluded…"

Nick stopped and stood at attention in front of his boss and looked at him attentively. "Is there something you need, sir?"

"Wilde, who are you speaking to?" he enquired looking at him strictly. "She seems to be disturbing you from your duty."

Nick's ears folded and looked back smiling at his mother and Judy chatting away like true friends. "Oh her?" he turned his head back facing Bogo again. "She's my mother, Katherine. We just been reunited today after a long time! Can you believe it? Meeting my mother during the job I was assigned to?!"

Bogo sighed and looked on. He wanted to lecture Nick about being distracted during an investigation. But this time, he was feeling soft hearted. Hearing that he has seen his mother for what has probably seemed like years to the both of them, and Bogo knew that feeling personally. He nodded subtly.

"I see… I can give you one exception Wilde today that I allow you and Hopps to be dismissed. But just this once."

Nick smiled and nodded, feeling he can live with that. It also meant he could invite his mother up to his house for a much needed catch-up. "Thank you sir. But you don't have to do this."

Bogo knelt down and spoke solemnly. "I know how you feel Wilde. Trust me. You need it because I know the feeling myself. I met my mother after a good long fifteen years separated from each other because of my father. He drove her away with his explosive anger. Heck, that's where I probably get my temper from. But his was even worse. I spoke to her for a good week until she just disappeared again… I don't know what happened to her and I still don't know where she gone to this day. So just go and enjoy it."

"Gladly sir." he replied and turned back, slipping off his kevlar vest and unbuttoning the top button of his police shirt as he approached the ladies. "Bogo has dismissed us early so we can catch up with mum!" he said happily.

"Really?" asked Judy looking back to the scene. "Are you sure they don't need any extra help?"

Nick chuckled and hugged her tightly with Judy burying her face into his chest giggling. "If they did, Bogo wouldn't have said we could leave wouldn't he?"

"I guess you're right…" Judy giggled, her voice muffled from his broad chest as she slipped out of her own kevlar armor.

"When am I ever wrong?" he joked, giving her a gentle noogie as she giggled squirming.

Katherine took in this wonderful sight and smiled. "Wow, its like you two were made for each other and just had to find yourselves!"

Nick nodded and walked the way to home in the middle, holding both paws. "Oh mother, I have so much to tell you."

Katherine smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Me too Nicholas. Me too…"

They all giggled as they disappeared into the next street on the way to Nick's apartment where they plan to giggle and chat all night long.

* * *

 **A:N/ New chapter will be out soon! I really hope you like it and hopefully my writing will perk back up soon as I ease back into writing! I hope to see you sooner than this time! ^/^ Stay fluffy! ~RetractedEmotions**


End file.
